Delta Emerald
by Geoloseisma95
Summary: Brendan, a new arrival to the Hoenn region, sets off on a journey alongside his rival May to complete the Pokedex and defeat the Champion. However, a clash between extremist organizations Team Magma and Team Aqua thrusts the protagonist into a war between land and sea, and Brendan's will is put to the test against the raw power of nature itself.
1. Chapter 1

**This story draws inspiration from Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, and their sequels Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. However, expect it to diverge from the story you are already familiar with.**

Brendan looked out his window on the passenger side of the moving truck.

"Here we are," his father said, gently applying the brakes. The vehicle stopped beside the small, two-story house with dark, aged-looking wooden sides resting in the grassy town of Littleroot.

Brendan pushed open the door, climbing out with his bag. He walked towards the back of the vehicle, sliding his arms through the sturdy backpack's straps as he went. Sighing, he fished the key from his pocket, unlocked the trunk, slid open the heavy metal door, and dragged out the last few pieces of furniture onto the lawn. It was official: this was his home now. Brendan slid the door closed again.

"Tell your mother I'm going to stop by the gym after dropping the truck off," his dad yelled through the open passenger window.

"Alright, Dad. See you later," Brendan called back. He watched his father put the truck into reverse, back out, and drive back into the wooded forest.

After the truck disappeared behind the trees, Brendan's mother appeared from inside.

"Hi, honey," she said. "Don't worry about the furniture. Machoke will carry it all inside for you. Come in, get yourself adjusted." She smiled at him reassuringly, knowing he was stressed about the move.

Brendan hugged his mother before stepping inside. She followed him, leaving the door open. From a sac at her side, Brendan's mom picked out a Pokeball and tossed it at the doorway. The ball popped open, issuing an electronic hiss, and a red haze escaped. A humanoid figure took shape, and within seconds her Machoke materialized.

"Help us with the rest of the furniture, would you Machoke?" she asked politely, and the Pokemon complied.

"Dad's going by the gym before heading home," Brendan told her.

"Good to see you're already calling it home," she said. Brendan shrugged.

"You'll be used to it in no time, honey. And you know—hey, there's Dad's gym on the TV!"

"_Hoenn is proud to accept this powerful champion from Johto as its eighth gym leader. Brought to you live from outside Petalburg Gym_."

"He's a real gym leader now. Isn't that something? And you're following in his footsteps," Brendan's mom said.

"I don't even have a Pokemon," Brendan chuckled.

"I know, but I can just see that same passion in you that your father has had as long as I've known him. I'd say you'll do something greater even than gym leader. I can't imagine what. Elite Four, Pokemon professor—there's no limit to what you can do."

Brendan laughed. "Thanks for the motivational speech."

She giggled, saying, "Well, I mean it. You're going to do big things. Oh! That reminds me. A friend of Dad's lives next door. You should go visit him in his lab. Surely you've noticed it."

"Big building literally right across from our house. Nope, never seen it," Brendan teased.

"Quit being so sarcastic. Go on, before it gets late."

"Alright. Be back in a bit."

"Have fun."

She kissed him goodbye and shut the door behind him now that Machoke had carried in all of the furniture.

Brendan inhaled the fresh air. A soft breeze swayed the trees surrounding the small town. It was quiet, save a few neighbors chatting several houses down. Much more peaceful than Olivine City.

"I guess this isn't so bad," Brendan said as he crossed the dirt path to his neighbor's laboratory.

Once he reached the lab, he knocked on the metal door and it swung inward, apparently left open.

"Come in, come in," a man's voice called from inside.

Brendan entered the lab, and a tall man in a lab coat and glasses greeted him.

"I'm afraid Prof. Birch is not here at the moment," the man said.

"Oh. I've just moved in next door. I understand the Professor is a friend of my dad's."

"Oh, your Norman's boy! I should have known, you look just like him. Well, it's nice to meet you. Prof. Birch might be at home right now, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind a visit. His house is across the road, right east of your house."

"Thank you. I guess I'll drop by."

Brendan shook the scientist's hand and left again, walking down the road to the Professor's house.

After knocking on the door, a pretty woman, perhaps a little older than his mom, opened the door.

"Are you Norman's son?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Gosh. Last time I saw you, you were still in diapers. Now look at you! How old are you?"

"Nineteen last month."

"Time sure does fly. Perhaps you remember our daughter, May? You only saw her a few times."

"The name doesn't ring any bells. Though, as you said, I was in diapers," Brendan responded, half embarrassed.

"True. Were you looking for my husband, dear?"

"Yes, ma'am. He wasn't at his lab."

"I know. He was out doing fieldwork, Helix knows where. Come inside, he's supposed to be home soon."

Brendan stepped into his neighbor's home and looked around. The layout was nearly identical to his own house, though it was notably better furnished at the moment.

"Go on, have a seat. Would you like something to drink?" Mrs. Birch asked.

Before Brendan could answer, a child's scream rattled the windows.

"Help! Help!"

Mrs. Birch looked at Brendan, worried.

"I'll go check it out," he told her. He rushed out the door.

From outside, he could tell the voice was coming from the north. At the edge of the sole pathway clear of trees leading away from Littleroot Town, a young child bounced frantically.

"Hey! Someone help! Someone is in danger over here!"

Brendan ran past the child, quickly spotting a round man with a short but thick brown beard blending into his messy haircut. A Poochyena snapped at his feet while the two ran in a circle in a small clearing.

"You there! Please help. Look in my bag, there should be a Pokeball there," the man cried out.

Brendan saw the bag just a little ways past his feet. He stepped forward and quickly rummaged through it until he came upon the red and white sphere that fit snugly in his palm. He pulled it out and tossed it at the ground, releasing a Mudkip. The little creature noticed the attacking Pokemon immediately and chased it away with a water attack.

The man brushed dirt off his hands onto his poor-fitting lab coat and extended it towards Brendan.

"Thank you, young man. I might have been Poochyena chow there if it hadn't been for you. Those were some quick reflexes you had." He took back the Pokeball and returned the Mudkip to its confinement.

"He didn't bite you anywhere?" Brendan asked while shaking the stranger's hand.

"Naw, just got a few nips at my boots is all. You're Brendan, aren't you?"

"That's me."

"Ha. I could tell. You look just like your father. I'm Prof. Birch, I run the lab in little old Littleroot. You're Dad and I go way back," the Professor clarified.

"I wasn't expecting to meet you like this, Professor," Brendan joked. "I've taken a nice trip around town looking for you. My mother said I should visit you."

"Yes, I talked to your mother earlier. Follow me to my lab, I've got something I'd like to ask of you," Prof. Birch said, and without hesitation he headed back into Littleroot, leaving Brendan no choice but to follow.

In the lab, the Professor continued.

"I've been talking with your parents. They say you're ready for a bit of a journey, and I told them I would be happy to set you out," Prof. Birch said.

"What kind of a journey, sir?" Brendan asked, intrigued.

"I've got something I'd like you to—no, wait! I can't start without my daughter. Could I get you to go after her and bring her back here for me? May would be delighted to meet you."

"Of course. Where can I find her?"

"I sent her out to do some fieldwork on Route 103. You can find that straight north of here, past Oldale Town."

"You've got it. Be back once I've got her," Brendan said, turning around. The Professor stopped him before he could leave.

"Wait. You should take this with you," he said, handing him the Pokeball from earlier.

"I heard you like Mudkip from your dad. Keep him, he'll be a good companion," the Professor said.

"Sir, I couldn't possibly take your Pokemon," Brendan said, handing it back. Prof. Birch shoved his hand back.

"No, it was for you in the first place. Go on, take it. You'll need him for what I want you and May to do."

Brendan could not suppress his grin.

"I'll take good care of it," he assured the Professor.

"I'm sure of it. Now, go along. I've got another gift for you once you've made it back."

With that, Brendan left the lab and walked north again to Route 101 where he had saved the Professor. He looked down at the Pokeball in his hand, then forward at the wilderness between him and Oldale Town. Zigzagoon darted between thick bushes. Wurmple grazed lazily in the branches of towering trees.

_Time to prove my mom right. There's no limit to what I can do_, Brendan thought to himself. His head high, no longer missing Johto, Brendan marched into the tall grass, ready to throw his Pokeball.


	2. Chapter 2

Brendan looked around Oldale Town. Unlike Littleroot Town, Oldale sported a Pokemon Center and a Pokemon Mart, standing prominently with their red and blue roofs between simple, modern-looking homes. He stopped to heal his Pokemon at the Center before heading for Route 103.

Route 103 was short, bordered by trees on the north and west walls and by a small, clean lake to the east. Brendan saw a young woman standing at the end of path, on the ground, apparently observing something. As he stepped closer, he saw some Wurmple crawling a few feet in front of her. She jotted notes into a small beige notebook. Thin, clean lines, carefully italicized and elegantly curved, covered the page. Her small, soft hands dragged the tip of her pen across the paper.

"Hey, stranger," she said, noticing Brendan was watching her.

"Oh, sorry. You're May, right?" Brendan said, almost forgetting why he was there.

"You found me. But who are you?" she asked, standing up.

"My name's Brendan. I've just moved in next door. Your dad sent me, he wants you back at the lab," explained Brendan.

"Oh, hi Newcomer! You're the first new face we've had around here for a long time. Wow, so Dad's already recruited you as an assistant, huh?"

"Actually, he says he's got a journey for me. Said he needed you there, though."

"That's right, I totally forgot. I can't just abandon my fieldwork, though!" she said, smiling at him.

"You mean you're going to make me wait? After all I've done to come get you? Harsh," Brendan said jokingly.

"Well, I guess you could try to persuade me." May took out a Pokeball from her yellow sac. "Let's say you and me battle, Newcomer. How about it?"

Brendan released his Mudkip.

"You're on."

"Go, Treecko!" May yelled, tossing the Pokeball. The green Pokemon appeared on the ground, glaring at Brendan's Mudkip.

"Treecko, absorb!" May commanded.

Treecko grabbed the fin on Mudkip's head and drew energy, sending visible green shockwaves coursing over its slimy blue body.

"Shake him loose and knock him back, Mudkip!" Brendan said.

Mudkip twisted his body around until the Treecko let go, then thrust his body forward, forcing the Treecko backward.

"Follow it up with another tackle!" Brendan called.

"Treecko, dodge it!" instructed May.

Mudkip dove at Treecko, brushing him as he leaped into the air and landed behind Mudkip.

"Absorb again!" May said.

"Mudkip, duck!"

Treecko grabbed for Mukip's fin, barely missing.

"Good! Now turn around and hit him hard," Brendan said confidently.

Mudkip whipped around quickly and rammed into Treecko. The green Pokemon fell backward, hitting the ground with a soft _thud_.

"Come on, Treecko. Get up!" May encouraged, but Treecko did not move.

"Come back," May said, holding out her Pokeball and obscuring Treecko once again into the red haze from which it earlier had emerged.

Panting as if she had fought the battle herself, May said, "Wow, Newcomer. You're fast. I thought Dad had only just given you that Pokemon?"

"I guess I learn quickly," Brendan said.

"Well, I give in. Let's get back to the lab." May darted past him towards Oldale Town.

"Fast in battle but slow on the ground? Come on, catch up!" she told him.

Brendan jogged to catch up with her. Once by her side, they walked through Route 103, Oldale Town, and Route 101 back into Littleroot Town.

"I've been waiting a while for your butt to finally move in," May said as they reached the lab. "My dad wanted me to wait to get started until you got here."

"Started on what, exactly? So far no one's told me anything," Brendan asked.

"Oh, I think you should hear it from my dad. He was beyond excited to have another trainer to set out into the world."

Brendan held the metal door to the lab open for May, and she shoved his chest entering the doorway, laughing.

"There you two are. Geez, did you go to Kanto before coming back?" Prof. Birch remarked.

"Actually, I thought I'd test out the newcomer, see how he did with that Mudkip you gave him," May said.

"Well, I take it you took a whooping, young man? My daughter's been training for some time now."

May blushed. "Well…"

"You won, Brendan? Amazing. You are your father's son," Prof. Birch said. "Don't take it hard, though, May. You've got a lot of experience on Brendan, and that's going to help you a lot with what I'm about to task you two."

"I'm miles ahead of you there, Newcomer," May bragged.

"Where is 'there,' though?" Brendan asked, still confused.

"As I've always said, trainers play the most important role in understanding Pokemon. Every year, I send trainers out to explore the Hoenn region and collect the Pokemon native to the region," Prof. Birch said. "By now, I've compiled a pretty comprehensive list of the Pokemon around here. What I have for you two are a couple of Pokedexes. I want you to register every Pokemon in the region. You'll unlock the information about them that I've uncovered thus far as you catch them. Your goal is not to discover what is out there, but to expand upon what we already know. Look for anything new. Here."

Prof. Birch pulled the Pokedexes from his pockets and handed one to each of the trainers.

"You see that blue button? Press that to enter new information that isn't already in the Pokedex. I'll receive that information on my own Pokedex for review. I might even ask you to further explore what you've discovered."

"Thanks, Dad!" May said. She hugged her father and sprinted for the door.

"Take it easy, May. The Pokemon you've already caught will be registered in your Pokedex. Make sure you check home every now and then. Your mother is less excited than I am about sending you on this journey."

"I will, Dad. Love you."

"Love you, too, Sweetheart."

"Later, Newcomer!"

May left the laboratory.

"Your Pokemon will also already be registered, Brendan. But, seeing as so far you only have that Mudkip there, you've not even made a dent," Prof. Birch said.

"How far behind am I?" Brendan asked.

"Don't you worry about that. May hasn't found anything new, just unlocked what I've already documented. The goal here is to learn something new. You two are even in that regard," Prof. Birch assured him.

"Now, take these Pokeballs. That should be enough to get you started. As a rule of being a trainer, you pay the other trainer if you lose in battle. Likewise, for winning, you'll get paid. That is how trainers are able to afford their equipment. If you run out of money, then you'll have to figure something else out. It is improper for a trainer to battle knowing they don't have the money to pay up if they lose."

Brendan took the Pokeballs.

"Thank you, Professor."

"Now, I'm not going to send you out blindly to catch them all. Your primary goal for me is to learn about Pokemon. But, your primary goal as a trainer is to defeat the eight gym leaders in this region and take on the Elite Four once you've obtained all your badges. You should work on your Pokedex along the way. I'll let you decide for yourself which duty you prioritize."

"Right. Where's the first gym?"

"That'd be your father's gym in Petalburg! Don't expect him to take it easy on you because you're his son. I've battled your father before, he's strong. Beating him won't be as easy as defeating May, as talented as she is," Prof. Birch warned.

"Yeah, I've watched him battle," Brendan said.

"Alright. Your parents knew I was sending you on this errand. Be sure to thank your mom before you leave. It seems all mothers are reluctant to let their kids head off."

"I will. Thank you."

Brendan shook Prof. Birch's hand before leaving the lab and walking home. He knocked on the door and his mother answered.

"Hi, Brendan. Did you introduce yourself to Prof. Birch?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why didn't you guys tell me you were planning this?"

"We wanted to surprise you. We knew you would need something to keep you busy after the move. By the end of all this, you could probably fly back to Olivine anytime you want."

"Yeah. Well, I guess I better get going. I'll want to find somewhere to rest before the sun's down."

"Right, right. Take care, honey," she said, hugging him.

They said their goodbyes, and Brendan set back on the path to Oldale Town, then headed west onto Route 102.


	3. Chapter 3

The fresh rural look of southwest Hoenn was unbroken by Route 102. A simple path cut through the tall wild grass, and untamed Pokemon darted across carelessly. No trees had been felled to make way for the path; rather, the path twisted around the trees where they stood. Patches of grass had already begun to reclaim the path. A tiny pond occupied the north. Small ripples formed on the surface, evidence of the fish Pokemon swimming leisurely beneath.

Brendan chose to stay on the path instead of cutting through the grass. He knew he should catch some Pokemon along the way, but he was eager to challenge his father and show off his Mudkip.

The scenery changed abruptly as he entered Petalburg Town. The early markings of what would become a paved street, currently no more than leveled dirt, extended slightly into Route 102. On either side of the future street, houses were under construction, most only bare wood, but some draped with unpainted stucco. Brendan could see some finished houses at the very end, wrapping around the corner and out of sight.

The Hoenn region had welcomed Brendan's dad as a gym leader for more than his power. In the three months since the addition of a gym, tourism to Petalburg Town had tripled and development soared to keep up with the heavy inflow of people.

After walking a short distance, the Pokemon Center came into view at the heart of the town. The Pokemon Mart sat adjacent to it. At the end of the city, he saw the brown roof and bold metallic walls of his father's gym. It climbed fifty feet into the sky, standing on at least two thousand square feet of land. The closer he got, the larger it appeared.

Similarly, the town appeared to grow as he reached the west end. Besides small construction crews, Brendan walked alone past the bare houses. Now, he stood among completed neighborhoods, and he had to maneuver his way around hordes of people.

After finally arriving at the entrance to Petalburg Gym, Brendan stopped and looked up. The brown ceiling was domed, and tracks along the edges suggested it could be opened to the air.

The glass doors slid open, and a balding, heavyset man in his thirties stumbled out of the gym. An exhausted-looking Mightyena came panting out behind him, and then Brendan's father. Norman bore a stern facial expression.

"Come back after a little training. My advice would be to research type advantages. Maybe make a visit to Mt. Pyre, you should find something useful there," Norman said.

"Yes, Mr. Norman. I will. Thank you for accepting my challenge," the apparently defeated man said.

"That's alright. Go, heal your Mightyena. He can hardly stand," Norman advised.

The man nodded at him, looked at his Pokemon, and marched away.

"Brendan! Look at you, already in Petalburg!" Norman said after spotting his son. "Come inside, I want to see your Pokemon."

Brendan followed his father through the sliding doors. Though he was expecting the gym walls to be lined with seating to explain the massive size, he found it was an empty stadium, with two doors at the very back of the gym and one each on the left and right sides. One of the rear doors was set back further than the other. Brendan figured the forward-most door led to a small office and the rest were exits.

"Wow. Why's it so huge?" Brendan gaped.

"Pokemon gyms get some pretty big challengers. So far I've only seen as big as a Steelix, but they can come bigger than that. You need plenty of space for battle. Believe it or not, the gym is bigger than it looks. The floor opens up to a thirty-foot deep pool that takes up half the space, in case a challenger brings a sea Pokemon. A gym leader should be prepared for everything. As should a good trainer." Norman looked down at his son.

"Do you think you're prepared for everything?" he asked.

Brendan pulled out his single Pokeball. His dad chuckled.

"Normally, a gym leader never turns down a challenger. But you're my son, and I want our battle to be good. I keep Pokemon weak enough for you to take on, but I'd rather you come back after four or five gym battles so I can get a real taste of your skills—and you of mine."

Brendan smiled.

"You've got it, Dad. You're going to regret it, though."

"Haha. I hope I do."

The front doors slid open. A small boy, maybe sixteen years old, crept inside slowly, staring at the ground. His hair was a pale green mess, sticking up in places and thinning in the back. His paper-white skin seemed to cling to the bone so that his clothes sagged, but his shirt was small enough to fit a child. The boy's legs wobbled as he walked.

"Ah! You'll have to excuse me, Brendan. It seems I have another challenger," Norman said, taking a firm step towards the boy.

"No, sir. My name's Wally. My—my parents spoke to you last night," the boy said shakily, as if on the verge of tears.

"Hold your chin up, boy," Norman said. "That's the first step to becoming a Pokemon trainer: confidence." The boy complied. He gazed up at Brendan's father with deep green eyes matching his hair. The determined look in his eyes belied his frail stature.

"I'm afraid it's been a busy day, Wally. I can't take you out to catch a Pokemon right now, another challenger could come through those doors any minute," Norman said. He looked over at Brendan.

"But you'll take him out, won't you, son? I've shown you how it's done," he said.

"Yeah, why not? Come on, Wally," Brendan said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Here," Norman said, tossing a Pokeball at Brendan. "Let him use that, but bring it back when you are done." Brendan handed the Pokeball to Wally.

Brendan led Wally through Petalburg to Route 102.

"It's so much bigger now," Wally whispered.

"Yeah, I guess that's the downside of opening a Pokemon gym. They say Oldale and Littleroot will be headed the same way before too long," Brendan remarked.

Wally coughed.

They kept walking, and by the time they reached Route 102, Wally was wheezing.

"Hey, are you alright?" Brendan said, slowing down.

"Yeah, I'm okay. This is normal for me," Wally assured him.

"Okay. But if you start feeling too bad let me know and I'll take you straight back into town."

Brendan searched for rustling in the tall grass off of the pathway, and when he found some he pulled out his Pokeball.

"Go, Mudkip," he said, releasing the Pokemon. "Go search over there, attack that Pokemon."

Mudkip took off, briefly concealing itself in the grass as it drove the wild Pokemon into the open. A Poochyena ran growling into the clearing with Mudkip on its tail.

"Hit it with a water gun," Brendan said. Mudkip obeyed, letting loose a burst of water from its mouth that knocked over the Poochyena. Brendan threw an empty Pokeball at the weakened Pokemon. It grabbed the Poochyena in its red mist, drawing it inside. Then, the Pokeball fell to the ground, shaking vigorously against the resistance of the Pokemon. After a few seconds, it stopped shaking, and Brendan picked up his new team member.

"See, Wally. Just tell the Pokemon what to do and weaken the opponent. Once it's down, throw your Pokeball," explained Brendan.

"But, I, uh—I don't have any, um—empty Pokeballs," Wally spoke quietly.

"Here, take one of mine," Brendan said, handing him a white Premier Ball.

"I got that off of Prof. Birch back in Littleroot Town. It was different than the others. Maybe it's good luck. Go ahead, try it."

Wally looked down the path. The grass rustled in a few places, but Wally didn't move. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. Brendan stayed quiet, watching Wally. As Brendan considered getting Wally's attention, the boy opened his eyes and swung hard to his left, throwing the Pokeball Norman had given him. Sure enough, a small Pokemon was poking its head out of the grass in the direction Wally faced. A Zigzagoon emerged from Norman's Pokeball.

"Pokemon, tackle that small one," Wally said coarsely, trying to yell.

The Zigzagoon struck the little Pokemon, and it fell forward out of the grass completely. It was a Ralts.

Ralts scurried across the open path towards the grass on the other side.

"Zigzagoon, stop her! Run past her and tackle!" he instructed.

Zigzagoon did so, sliding to a halt just in front of the Ralts and knocking it over again. This time, Wally threw the Premier Ball. Wally stood firmly, watching the Pokeball shake, until finally it stopped. He bent over and picked it up, watching it with a triumphant grin.

Wally noticed Brendan watching again, and he reprised his shy demeanor.

"Thanks for helping me," he told Brendan.

"Not a problem. That's a cool little Pokemon, I didn't know you could catch them around here."

"Yeah. It's a Psychic type. I used to see them running around the town before all the development," Wally replied.

"Now you've just got to train it. I've got a head start on you, otherwise I'd challenge you to a battle."

Wally just nodded, directing his eyes at the ground.

The walk back to the gym was almost silent. Brendan tried a few times to coax a conversation out of Wally, but he responded with little more than nods and a few grunts.

Back at the gym, Norman was finishing up a battle. Brendan and Wally stood by the sliding doors, watching Norman's Vigoroth slam a Glalie into the ground.

"Glalie, return," its trainer, a young blonde woman, called. Wally and Brendan could not hear the exchange she and Norman shared, but Brendan was sure it was along the lines of the one he'd heard earlier. They waited for the woman to leave before confronting Norman again.

"How'd it go, Wally?" Norman asked, reaching out his hand to retrieve his Zigzagoon. Wally gave it to him and replied, "I caught a Ralts."

"Wow, a Ralts? I remember catching my first Ralts. Great little Pokemon. You'll have fun with that one," said Norman.

"Thank you very much, sir. I—I better get home to my parents," Wally said.

"Be sure to come back and challenge me when you feel comfortable," Norman said as Wally turned around to leave.

Before stepping outside, Wally lifted his head and said, "I will." The doors slid closed behind Wally, and he was gone.

"I get a good vibe off that boy," Norman said. "Almost like I get off of you. He's very reserved, but deep down he is sure of himself. You should help keep an eye on him. I have a feeling you two will cross paths again, and if my hunch is correct, it will be one heck of a match."

Brendan continued to watch the doors.

"Do you think he's going to be alright, travelling around in his condition?" Brendan asked.

"He's not starting on his own. You should stop by and say hello to his parents, let them know you're helping watch out for him. They'll explain what's going on. They live in the house right next door with the colorful flowers out front."

"Alright. I'll see you later, Dad."

"I'll be waiting. Be sure to stop by home and say hi to Mom when you're back in the area."

"I will. Bye."

Brendan felt his dad watching him as he left.

He immediately walked over to Wally's house, carefully stepping past the lush rosebushes, and knocked on an old oak door with intricate carvings of Pokemon from Kanto legends.

A short man just under forty with pockmarked skin and gentle, warm brown eyes opened the door.

"Hello, lad. What can I do for you?" he said in a slightly raspy voice.

"You're Wally's father? I'm Brendan, the Gym Leader's son. I helped Wally catch a Pokemon earlier," Brendan said.

"Oh. That's a great thing you've done, boy. For my whole family. Wally looked so happy going off with that Pokemon. I've never seen him that happy since… well, come to think of it, I can't remember when."

"So he's left already?" Brendan asked.

"That he has. All this development, all the extra pollution, it's taken its toll on Wally's health. My brother and his wife picked him up just before you got here to take him to their place in Verdanturf. He'll be staying with them until we can get the money together to move over there ourselves." Wally's father paused.

"I thought he would be travelling as a Pokemon trainer."

"Well, we're letting him start small, with that Pokemon he just caught. His aunt and uncle are going to decide what he is capable of once he's had some time in the fresh air. I'm afraid he might never be healthy enough to wander too far from home. Well, from his uncle's home."

"Verdanturf, huh? I will check in on him once I've reached it. If he starts travelling more, I'll make he's alright as he goes."

"Thank you very much, Brendan. He's going to look up to you, since you helped him catch his Pokemon. He has a hard time showing it, but he is very grateful. He'll appreciate your visit."

"I'd better head out," Brendan said.

"No, no. It's getting too late. Stay here with us. Wally's room is vacant now. It's the least we could do."

"Thank you, sir. If you don't mind, though, I'd like to stay outside a little longer. My Pokemon could do with some fresh air."

"That's fine. I'll leave the door unlocked. You don't need to knock," Wally's father said. He started back inside, but paused in the doorway.

"Soak it up while you can, though," he said. "There isn't going to be much fresh air left."


	4. Chapter 4

"Time to start catching up on my Pokedex," Brendan said, pulling the white cap over his light brown hair. "Thanks again for letting me stay here."

"Oh, it was no problem at all. Stop by any time," Wally's father said, closing the front door.

Brendan stood out front in the beautiful flower garden. He glanced over to his father's gym. A sign hung over the door.

CLOSED. COME BACK LATER.

Not sure when his father would arrive for work today, Brendan decided not to wait. Instead, he made his way further west into town, where the air gradually became salty and humid. He heard light chatter as he approached the edge of town.

Leaving Petalburg and entering Route 104, Brendan realized he was on the shore of a small beach. The forest seemed to have been cleared from this area, offering a view of the waves from a grassy field slightly above sea level. Over the edge of the natural platform, Brendan could see deep, warm sands already crowded with early beachgoers. The humidity was tolerable, and the salinity of Hoenn's oceans was considerably low; the resulting atmosphere was gorgeous.

As tempting as it was to cross the route by way of the sandy beach, he knew he would only encounter Pokemon in the grassy areas closer to the trees, on the opposite side of Route 104.

As he went, though, he found the grass did not rise tall in many places, and no Pokemon dared venture out past the shelter of the forest into the open. He paused, looking around. Flying Pokemon circled far overhead.

"Mudkip, come on out," Brendan commanded, and Mudkip appeared on the ground.

"Look at those Pokemon up there. Try to knock one of them down with a water gun."

Mudkip watched the Pokemon flying for a moment, then fired a shot straight into the air. The blast of water grazed the wing of one of the birds, and it plummeted towards the ground.

It fell a few seconds before Brendan realized it could not regain flight. Quickly, he grabbed a Pokeball from his pocket and threw it at the Pokemon. The Pokeball encased the Pokemon and struck the ground hard, releasing it again and shattering. The little bird, a Taillow, picked itself up and glared at Brendan.

"Mudkip, tackle!" Brendan said, but to no avail. The Taillow took flight again, beyond Mudkip's reach. Brendan tried another Pokeball. It snagged the Taillow and pulled it inside, this time remaining intact after falling. It only shook a few times before going still.

"That one almost got away, buddy."

The ruckus had drawn the attention of the forest dwellers. At least a dozen Pokemon now lined the outskirts of the forest. Brendan spotted a Zigzagoon with its head poking out from a bush right next to him.

"Mudkip, tackle this one," he said, pointing at the striped Pokemon.

Mudkip charged at the bush, and the Zigzagoon took off, running completely into the open towards the shore.

"Mudkip, catch him!" he said.

Mudkip hustled away from the forest in pursuit, spitting water at the Zigzagoon as the wild Pokemon gained more and more ground. Mudkip could not keep up.

Suddenly, at the ledge dropping off onto the beach, the Zigzagoon dragged its feet until it stopped, peering over the edge. Instead of hopping over and into the crowd of people sprawled out on their beach towels, it turned in place and ran for the cover of the forest again. Mudkip intercepted it, tackling it so that it rolled over onto its back.

"Weaken it some more, Mudkip. Water gun!"

Mudkip blasted the opponent with a heavy burst of water. The Zigzagoon lied on its back, out of breath. Brendan threw a Pokeball, catching the Pokemon instantly.

"Alright! Nice job, Mudkip. Return," Brendan said, and Mudkip vanished into its Pokeball.

Aware that finding many more Pokemon like this would be difficult, Brendan gave up on Route 104. He walked without disturbing any Pokemon until he reached a walkway that cut into the forest. An old, fading sign to the side of the path identified the forest as Petalburg Woods.

Brendan remembered reading about Petalburg Woods in travel brochures before moving to Hoenn. It was part of the main southwest Hoenn forest, but was considerably denser, making travel difficult and infrequent. Petalburg Woods is what had previously prevented much development in the Petalburg area.

To Brendan's relief, the forest was crawling with wildlife. He nearly stepped on a Wurmple just a few feet inside the forest.

Determining the insect Pokemon was too weak to battle, he threw a Pokeball at it without sending out a Pokemon first. It shrieked and swatted the Pokeball away with its tail. A rustling sounded in the trees above him, and Brendan looked up to see a horde of cocoon-like Pokemon descending from silk threads from the lower branches of the trees. They loosed a fury of string attacks at him, wrapping his body in the soft but durable substance.

He fumbled around in his pocket for a Pokeball, found one, and tossed it at the ground as the silk began to engulf his arm. Taillow popped out.

"Taillow, help me out! Wing attack these Pokemon," Brendan cried desperately, silk getting into his mouth.

Taillow took flight and lashed at the bug Pokemon, severing the silky strands suspending them.

"Nice work, Taillow. Now, come cut me out of this mess."

Taillow used its beak to break the silk tied around Brendan's arms, and he helped the Taillow clear the rest from his body and legs. Cleaned up, he looked at the fainted Pokemon, a group of Silcoon and Cascoon. The Wurmple inched along the ground between them.

Brendan threw another Pokeball at the distracted Wurmple, this time catching it. Next, he turned to one of the Cascoon, catching it with ease, and then threw a Pokeball at a Silcoon. The Pokeball shook once, stopped, and then vanished completely.

"Wait," Brendan said. "What?"

He fell to his hands and knees and patted at the ground where the Pokeball had been.

"Where did it go?"

Behind him, a man laughed loudly. He turned and watched a figure appear from the shadows of the trees. It was an elderly man with a round-brimmed straw hat holding a large net in his right hand.

"You a new trainer, fella'?" he asked, still laughing.

"Yeah," Brendan said shyly.

"You should know that fancy technology limits trainers to six Pokemon at a time," the old man explained.

"So where did the Silcoon go? Is it just gone?"

"No, no. It gets stored in your PC. You can switch one of your Pokemon out with it at any Pokemon Center. You just can't have more than six with you."

"Wow. And it can teleport Pokemon, just like that?" Brendan asked, amazed.

"Yep. Back in my day, no one could tell you how many Pokemon you kept with you at one time. Then again, without Pokeballs it was impossible to keep track of more than six Pokemon at a time, so I guess that doesn't make much of a difference, now, does it?"

"Oh. Well, thanks for letting me know," Brendan said, hurrying away to hide his embarrassment.

"Ah, you'll learn, kid. Don't let it get to you," the man said while Brendan left.

Though numerous Pokemon ran about the forest and lingered in the trees, there was little variety. Brendan carefully examined the ground as he went, hoping to spot one he had not already caught, but found only Zigzagoon, Wurmple, and the cocoon Pokemon.

He spent twenty minutes working his way through the forest. The end came in sight without a single new encounter.

Stood a little short of the exit, Brendan found a man dressed in a plain brown suit and nice dress shoes. He wandered around the trees, looking through the bushes and tall grass.

"Excuse me," Brendan said. "Do you need any help?"

The man looked up at Brendan.

"What makes you think I need help?" the man asked, standing upright and dusting off his suit.

"You don't look dressed for going through a forest," Brendan pointed out. "It looks like you've lost something. Can I help you find it?"

"Well, actually, I've not lost anything. But I am looking for something. Supposedly, wild Shroomish live around here. I need one for a project I'm working on."

"Well, I'm a trainer. I wouldn't mind catching one, too," Brendan said, and he started peering into cavities at the bases of old trees for signs of Pokemon.

"What kind of project are you working on?" Brendan finally asked.

"I'm a researcher for Devon Corporation. I'm trying to—hey, what do you think you're doing?"

Brendan looked up. A man dressed in orange-red approached the researcher, a snarling Poochyena at his side. He bore a red "M" on the front of a hood that concealed most of his face.

"Hand over that research," the man demanded, his voice rumbling.

"What research? I don't know what you're talking about," the researcher replied.

"You know what research, don't mess around. Pooch, show him we aren't kidding."

The Poochyena lunged at the researcher, but Brendan stepped in between the two, blocking it.

"Out of the way, brat. You don't want to get involved," the man in red warned.

"Try me. Mudkip, go," Brendan said, releasing his Pokemon.

The intimidating man glared at Brendan.

"Poochyena, bite that little water rat and teach that kid a lesson."

Poochyena opened its jaws wide, snapping at Mudkip's throat, but missing.

"Hey, you can't do that! What, are you trying to do, kill him?" Brendan asked.

"We don't play by the rules, kid. I'll kill you, too, if you don't get out of my way. Poochyena!"

Poochyena went for Mudkip's throat again.

"Mudkip, water gun!" Brendan yelled.

Water poured into the Poochyena's open mouth. It fell over, choking.

"Quit that coughing and get them, you useless Pokemon!" the man insisted, nudging Poochyena with his foot. Nonetheless, it couldn't stop coughing, so he returned it to its Pokeball.

"You dumb kid. Don't think this is over," the man said, and he departed, past the exit of the forest and out of sight.

"Young man, that was very brave of you. Foolish, but brave. I can't thank you enough. Please, come by the Devon building when you get the chance, and don't even talk to another one of those thugs. I must be going quickly, my boss needs to know about this."

The researcher jogged in place as he spoke, then ran as fast as his freshly shined business shoes would allow, following the direction the aggressor had taken.

"What was that all about, Mudkip?" he asked. His Pokemon just looked at him, shaking uncontrollably.


	5. Chapter 5

Brendan sat, sinking into the deep padding of the soft pink chair in a front corner of the Pokemon Center. The hue of the walls matched the baby pink of the chair.

Mudkip rested its head on Brendan's shoe, and Taillow sat on his shoulder, preening its feathers.

"Is everything alright?" the nurse behind the counter asked.

"Pardon?" Brendan asked, her words breaking his gaze from the floor.

"You've been sat there staring for ten minutes since I healed your Pokemon," she said.

"Has it been that long?"

Brendan paused, not sure what to say. Finally, he told her, "A Devon researcher was attacked in Petalburg Woods. Some guy dressed all in red. I sent my Mudkip out against his Poochyena, and he tried to…" He paused again.

"Yes?" the nurse asked, intrigued.

"He was vicious. I think people need to be on the lookout."

The nurse looked at him for a moment, then said, "I'll make sure to alert the authorities. You just stay away from those guys."

"There are more of them?"

The nurse frowned.

"I guess you're new here," she said. "There isn't much to say about them. Team Magma, they're called. We don't see them often, but when we do, it isn't very nice. People have learned to keep their distance whenever Team Magma grunts are around. If you stay out of their way, then they don't disturb the peace."

"What do they want?"

She hesitated. "No one really knows. But they hurt people. Be smart and stay away from Team Magma."

"But he was attacking someone."

"Stay away from Team Magma."

The nurse stopped talking and turned to her computer, hiding her face.

Brendan petted Mudkip's head. Mudkip looked up at him and starting bouncing happily.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Brendan laughed. He returned Taillow and Mudkip to their Pokeballs, stood up, and walked out of the Pokemon Center.

Rustboro City was the first city that truly looked like it belonged in the present, although many of the buildings seemed quite old, made of weathered bricks that gave the city an antique look. Still, it was the first city Brendan had seen with finished, paved streets and the vehicles to match. The road in front of the Pokemon Center wasn't crowded, but several cars drove by every minute or so.

Brendan walked around the corner of the Pokemon Center, heading north along the sidewalk. He crossed the street at the first intersection to the parking lot of the Devon Corporation headquarters. It was a tall building with a pair of towering, beautiful stone arches, behind which revolving doors offered entrance to the structure. Brendan thought it resembled an old mansion, converted to suit the company's needs. He passed through the rightmost archway.

In the lobby, a receptionist sat behind a reflective marble desk. Behind him, an expensive glass case displayed an array of polished stones and minerals. Brendan's shoes squeaked as he crossed the beige stone tile floor, smoothed and waxed to where he could see himself in it.

"Welcome to Devon Corporation. For all your living needs, we make it all. What can I do for you today?" the man behind the desk said with a smile.

"I'm here to see a researcher I met in Petalburg Woods earlier," Brendan explained.

"Alright. Which researcher would that be, sir?" the receptionist asked. Brendan realized he didn't know.

"I didn't happen to catch his name. There was an incident and he ended up leaving in a hurry," he said.

"I'm afraid I can't help you, then. I cannot grant access to the upper floors without authorization."

"Oh. I'll just keep an eye out for him while I'm in Rustboro, then."

"Alright, sir. Thank you for stopping by."

Brendan left the building and turned his attention to the gym across the street. It was identical to his father's in Petalburg. The metallic walls were out of place surrounded by the old stone buildings. He waited for the street to clear before crossing and coming up to the gym's doors.

"Rustboro City Pokemon Gym: Leader Roxanne," Brendan read aloud from a plaque beside the door. The glass doors slid open as he got closer, and he stepped inside.

In contrast to the Petalburg Gym, the walls were coated in thick layers of rough stone. Chunks of the stone seemed to have been chipped off; some of it was crumbled onto the floor. He ran his hand against the nearest wall, but the stone didn't break. Powerful Pokemon had likely been the ones to carve the walls.

Someone opened a door in the back of the gym, and a woman entered the room with Brendan.

"Welcome, challenger," she said, the sound amplified as it echoed for several seconds. "I am Roxanne, the Rustboro Pokemon Gym Leader. I studied at the nearby Pokemon Trainer's School, and earned my position in this gym through my excellence. Here, I can apply what I learned and study the battle patterns of other trainers. Now, send out your first Pokemon."

"Go, Taillow!" Brendan said, tossing his Pokeball into the air and unleashing his Flying type.

"I see," she said. "Is this your first battle, trainer?" she asked.

"It is."

"In Pokemon gyms, the leader adjusts his or her team to match the level of the challenger's team. You stand a fair chance, despite my experience over you. However, you have a lesson to learn here."

Roxanne drew her first Pokeball and sent out a Geodude.

"Taillow, wing attack!" Brendan commanded.

"Rock tomb," Roxanne said calmly.

Taillow dove at Geodude. From above, heavy rocks fell, surrounding Taillow and eventually concealing it.

"Taillow, hurry! Try to find your way out!"

The boulder shook until finally falling away, creating an opening from which Taillow escaped.

"Quick attack, Taillow!" Brendan said.

Taillow flew fast, appearing beside Geodude in the blink of an eye and striking its ragged body, but the Geodude didn't budge. Instead, Taillow fell back a little.

"Tackle, Geodude."

Geodude thrust itself at Taillow, and the bird hit the ground, immobilized.

"Taillow, return," Brendan said, pulling Taillow back into its Pokeball.

"Rock type moves are super effective against the Flying type. Your Taillow can't even make a scratch on my Pokemon."

Brendan scratched his head, trying to recall type matchups.

"Well, good thing I pack some variety," Brendan said, grasping another Pokeball.

"Variety is a very important aspect of a strong team," Roxanne agreed.

Brendan let out Mudkip.

"Very nice," Roxanne said.

"Mudkip, use water gun," Brendan instructed.

Mudkip blasted Geodude, obscuring it behind a wall of water.

"Alright, Mudkip, that's good," Brendan said. When the spray ceased, Geodude rested on the ground, unable to move.

"Geodude, come back," Roxanne said.

"Go, Nosepass!" she yelled. The Nosepass stared straight at Mudkip.

"Water gun again!" Brendan called. Mudkip sprayed Nosepass, and the Rock Pokemon swayed backward but regained its balance.

"Go! Rock tomb!"

"Try to dodge it, Mudkip!"

Boulders fell from above again, and Mudkip darted between them as they fell, landing outside of the pileup.

"Water gun, now!"

This time, the attack knocked Nosepass backwards completely. Roxanne called it back.

Abruptly, Mudkip began to glow softly. His blue skin vanished behind a gently golden light which took Mudkip's shape. The light figure grew, stretching and twisting until it stood upright. Then, it dimmed, and pale blue scales came into view. When the light receded completely, a Marshtomp was in Mudkip's place. It turned to Brendan and smiled, letting out a small, joyous cry.

"No way," Brendan said, grinning to match his Pokemon.

"Well done, Trainer," she said. "You have potential. Still, you need to develop your strategy. You rely too much on speed and brute force." She dug into her pocket and pulled out a shiny badge.

"Please accept the Pokemon League Stone Badge," she said as she handed the glinting piece of metal to him. He took it and pinned it to his shirt over his left breast.

"Thank you," he said.

"Collection of all eight badges from this region grants you access to the Pokemon League in Ever Grande City. With your potential, you can make your way to the Champion. What is your name, Trainer?"

"Brendan."

"Brendan. I look forward to watching your progress. Good luck."

"Thank you," Brendan repeated. He returned his Marshtomp and left.

Outside, he took off his badge and held it up to the light. Beyond the badge, at the northern intersection, he sighted the Devon researcher from earlier. He pinned the badge again and jogged to the researcher.

"Oh, thank Helix you're here," he said, trembling.

"What happened?" Brendan asked.

"That lousy Team Magma grunt showed up again. He's taken off with my research. Please, this could be catastrophic. I need you to go and get it back."

"Where'd he go?"

"He took off for Rusturf Tunnel. To the east. He can't have gotten far, there's a dead end partway. Please hurry."

"I need to heal my Taillow," Brendan said, pulling out the weakened bird's Pokeball.

"Don't mind that, I'll take care of it," the researcher said, taking the Pokeball and fumbling it around in his hands. "Please get that research back. All of Hoenn relies on you."

Brendan looked down the path leading towards the tunnel, then returned to the researcher.

"I'll be back," he said. He turned and began running.


	6. Chapter 6

The street heading east merged into a carefully trimmed grassy path leading to a tunnel. The forest claimed the borders of the route, preventing travel around the tunnel.

A sign on the side of the path warned of a dead end, apparently due to halted construction.

Brendan ran only a few steps before a young boy with a net stopped him.

"Why's everybody in such a hurry today?" the boy asked.

"What?" Brendan questioned.

"That Team Magma goon took off down here. Then that old man. Now you. I hope you aren't running a marathon, because you can't get through here," the boy said.

"Wait, old man? What? Never mind. Why did they stop digging?" Brendan asked.

"Because of the Whismurs."

"The Whismurs?"

"Yeah, the Whismurs. They used to live all over the place around here. Then, they developed Rustboro, so the Whismur moved to Route 116 and made a little home in the cave. When they started building the tunnel, the Pokemon got scared and starting disappearing altogether. Devon realized that they were pushing it too far and decided to restrict any future projects to within the current city limits. Sort of made this place a nature reserve," the boy explained.

"I see. Thanks, kid. I better hurry," Brendan said.

"Not so fast. You're a trainer, aren't you? You aren't getting past here without a battle," the boy said, holding a hand out as Brendan started walking again.

"I really don't have time, kid," Brendan said, trying to shove past him. The boy sent out a Nincada, forcing Brendan to stop.

Brendan sighed.

"Go, Taillow," Brendan said, releasing his Pokemon.

"Nincada, scratch!" the boy called.

"Aerial ace, Taillow," Brendan said.

Nincada swiped at the air, unable to reach Taillow. Taillow swooped down quickly and sliced at Nincada with its wings, knocking it out.

"No, Nincada!" the boy said. "Return."

"Alright kid, now let me go," Brendan begged.

"Not so fast. Go, Wurmple!"

"Taillow, do it again," Brendan said. Taillow swooped from above again and attacked the little worm, sending it flying backward towards its trainer.

"Alright, alright, alright," the boy said. "I'd send my Silcoon out but you'd probably blow him away, too. Go on ahead."

Brendan ran past the boy without giving him a second glance and slowed down when he reached the end of the tunnel. An old man, bald and with long laugh lines, stood staring into the entrance.

"Young trainer," he said without looking over. "I don't suppose you're headed into this here tunnel? Team Magma went and took my dear ole' Peeko from me. I beg of you, please go bring him back to me."

"I will do what I can," Brendan promised. The old man turned to face him.

"Bless your soul."

Without wasting another second, Brendan jogged into the tunnel.

Plushy-looking pink Whismur scattered towards the walls as Brendan stepped inside. He slowed down to avoid tripping. As he passed them, the Whismur returned to where they had been standing as if Brendan had never even been there.

Though the light grew fainter, Brendan could see a man's silhouette against a wall about thirty feet away. As he got closer, he could make out the red suit. In the man's hands, a terrified Wingull with its beak tied shut flapped its wings, desperately trying to escape.

"You again?" the man said, his deep voice echoing rapidly in the confined space.

"Give me back that Pokemon and the stolen research," Brendan demanded.

"I'll finish that stupid little Mudkip if you don't back off. Poochyena's at full health again. I won't let him hold back," the grunt warned.

Brendan sent out his Marshtomp.

"You've bitten off more than you can chew," Brendan advised.

"We'll see," the man said. He sent out Poochyena.

"Marshtomp, use mud shot," Brendan said.

"Pooch, dodge it," the man retaliated.

Marshtomp fired several muddy balls at Poochyena as the Dark type ran across the tunnel trying to evade them. The dog whined as the last of the balls struck it in its ribs.

"Oh, you useless Pokemon! Get out of here!" the man yelled. He kicked the Poochyena's rear and it started up, jolting through the tunnel and out of the opening.

"Here, take it!" the man said, throwing the bird at Brendan. It fluttered in the air momentarily before coming to a rest on Brendan's shoulder.

"And the research," Brendan said.

The Team Magma grunt tossed a folder at Brendan's feet. A few papers fell out, but Brendan scooped them together easily and picked up the folder.

"Now get out of here," Brendan said.

"Whatever. My job here is done, anyway. I've already sent images of that precious research back to headquarters. I don't need no papers," the man said, and he started walking. He slammed his shoulder into Brendan's as he passed him.

"Marshtomp, be ready," Brendan said.

"I'm leaving, kid. You ain't worth my time."

Brendan waited for the grunt to disappear out the entrance before leaving, as well. He kept Marshtomp at his side in case of an ambush.

"Oh, Peeko!" the old man outside said cheerfully. Wingull flew from Brendan's shoulder to the old man's open hand and tried to chirp from its tied-up beak.

"I owe Peeko's life to you, young man," he said.

"It was nothing, sir."

"My name's Mr. Briney. And it was a lot more than nothing. In my retirement, I don't have anything to give you as thanks. But, I do own a boat on the beach west of Petalburg. If you ever need a ride somewhere, any time at all, you just come find me at my cottage and I'll take you there, free of charge."

"That's very generous of you, Mr. Briney," Brendan said.

"Thank you so much again, boy. I'd better go wash Peeko up," Mr. Briney said before leaving.

"Alright. Take care," Brendan said, watching the elderly man walk away. All the while, he scanned the trees for signs of the Team Magma grunt. Once satisfied that he wasn't being watched, Brendan returned down the path and into Rustboro City. The researcher greeted him promptly.

"How did it go?" the researcher asked anxiously.

"I've got the research, but they guy said he'd already sent copies of it back to headquarters," Brendan said.

"This is bad," the researcher said. He stopped talking, staring at the folder as Brendan handed it to him. Though his eyes were fixed on the contained documents, his mind seemed to be seeing something else.

"We should get back into town," Brendan said, startling the researcher.

"Yes, we should," he agreed. "Come with me back to Devon. I would like you to speak with the President."

Brendan followed the researcher downtown and into the Devon building. The researcher got clearance from the receptionist, and he and Brendan walked up several flights of stairs to the top of the building.

"Wait here for a moment, please," the researcher said. The researcher went behind a corner, out of sight, and returned a few minutes later.

"Mr. Stone will speak to you now. Come with me," he said. Brendan followed the researcher around the same corner, and the pair navigated around some desks to the opposite wall, reaching an office with the blinds pulled. The researcher opened the door to the office and let Brendan step inside. He came in after, shutting the door.

A short man with spiky gray hair sat in a chair behind a solid oak desk.

"Hello, young man. Please sit," he said with a gravelly voice, motioning to one of several empty chairs lined up on the opposite side of the desk. Brendan took a seat.

"You can call me Mr. Stone. I'm the president of Devon Corporation. Taking on Team Magma for the sake of my company's items was a heroic act on your part. To thank you, I wish to grant you full access to this building. I will let everyone know, so you won't get stopped from wandering around. If you ask around, you might find some exclusive services being tested that are to your interest," he said.

"Thank you very much, sir," Brendan replied.

"Now, since our work here is mostly experimental, you won't likely find much to interest a young traveler such as yourself. So, I'd also like to give you this." Mr. Stone placed a small electronic device.

"That's the latest model of the PokeNav. I notice you aren't wearing one, so all the better," he said. "You wear it on your wrist, and it acts as a cellular phone, picks up the news and special reports, and can help you track some wild Pokemon."

"Wow," Brendan said. "Thank you." He put the device on his left wrist.

"I have a few favors to ask of you. They are entirely optional, of course, but I figured you might be interested seeing as you are already travelling," Mr. Stone continued.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"I need you to make a few deliveries for me. First, these."

The Devon President opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of metal pipes with weird markings and bits of material protruding from seemingly random places.

"What is it?" Brendan asked, curious.

"I wasn't expecting you to recognize them. They are parts to a submarine. I'd like you to deliver them to Captain Stern in the Slateport Shipyard," Mr. Stone said. Next, he handed Brendan an envelope.

"That's a letter for my son, Steven. I need you to pass that on. You'll find him somewhere in Dewford Town. I do ask that if you accept this letter, you get it to Steven quickly, before going to Slateport," he said.

"Absolutely, sir," Brendan said. Carefully, he put the submarine parts and letter into his backpack.

"Alright. Thank you for your work. What is your name again?"

"Brendan."

"Brendan. My number is in that PokeNav already. If you need anything or have any questions, feel free to call me up. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to get to."

Mr. Stone stood up and walked Brendan and the researcher out the door. The researcher and Mr. Stone went deeper into the office, while Brendan went back to the stairs and climbed down to the lobby. He waved to the receptionist before going back outside.

May stood among some empty benches to the side of the parking lot. The red bow on her head bounced as she jumped, calling Brendan over.

"What a coincidence I'd find you here, Newcomer!" she said. "Is that a PokeNav? Here, let's exchange numbers."

She grabbed Brendan's hand and lifted his arm to press an orange button on Brendan's electronic wrist strap, pressing the same button on her own, and she touched the two devices together. They made an electric _ding_.

"There. We're both registered in each other's PokeNavs," she said. She looked down and blushed, realizing she still held Brendan's hand.

"I bet you haven't caught up to me in your Pokedex," May bragged. "I've already registered fifty Pokemon. How many have you got?"

Brendan thought a second. "A few," he said, shrugging. May smiled.

"Let's see if you can still make up for your shortcomings in battle," May said. She drew a Pokeball and released an Abra. Brendan responded by sending out Marshtomp.

"Nice to see you're evolving your Pokemon," she said. "It looks so much stronger now. If only you could evolve your arms."

"Laugh it up. You're just jealous because you know I'll win. Go on, Marshtomp. Hit it with a mud shot!" Brendan commanded.

"Teleport, Abra," May said.

Marshstomp launched its attack at Abra, but the Pokemon vanished, reappearing a few feet to the side.

"Again, Marshtomp. Try to follow it."

Marshtomp shot more mud balls, and Abra continued to dodge, teleporting randomly to the left and right.

"Try water gun, Marshtomp! Don't stop spraying!"

Marshtomp fired a beam of water forward and swung its head back and forth, tracing the path of the teleporting Abra. It struck Abra after a few seconds. May returned Abra to its Pokeball.

"Okay, it's your starter against mine," May said. She let out Grovyle.

"Mega drain!" she yelled. Grovyle grabbed Marshtomp by the tail and drew energy from it, sending prominent, florescent green rings up its entire body. Marshtomp cried out.

"Shake him off, Marshtomp!" Brendan encouraged, but Marshstomp could not move. Grovyle finally let go, allowing Marshtomp to fall to the ground.

"Come back, Marshstomp," Brendan said, sending out Taillow.

"Aerial ace," Brendan said.

"Quick attack, Grovyle!"

Grovyle raced forward and smacked Taillow. Taillow stayed up and slashed at Grovyle with its wings.

"Nice work, Taillow. Do it again!"

"Pursuit, Grovyle!"

This time, Taillow moved faster, hitting Grovyle with its wings before the reptilian animal could execute its attack. Grovyle fell forward and did not move.

"Good effort, Grovyle," May said, returning the injured Pokemon.

"You too, Taillow," Brendan said, calling back the bird.

"That was a nice battle, Newcomer," May said.

"Thanks. You put up a good fight," Brendan replied.

"Yeah, but you're so tough." May paused, her hand perched on the back of her neck.

"You think so?" Brendan asked.

May blushed.

"Haha, if it makes you feel better for being behind on your Pokedex. Anyway, I saw Mr. Briney heading back to his cottage earlier. You should come with me to see if he'll give us a ride to Dewford Town," she said.

"I've already got myself free rides with Mr. Briney," Brendan said.

"How do you even know Mr. Briney?" she asked.

"It's a long story. You know, tough-trainer stuff," Brendan teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough bragging. Let's go."

They walked side-by-side through Petalburg Woods. Once through the Woods and standing on the shore, May stopped.

"We should heal our Pokemon," she said. She pulled out a potion from her bag and handed it to Brendan. He let out his Marshtomp, healed it, and returned it to its Pokeball while May searched her bag for another one.

"Shoot," she said at last. "You stole my last, potion, Newcomer."

"You gave it to me," Brendan defended himself. "I didn't know it was your last one."

"I know, I'm just messing with you. You go on ahead. I'll head back to Petalburg for now. I'll catch up later."

Reluctantly, Brendan agreed to split paths.

"See you later, Newcomer!" May hollered as she tore off for Petalburg.

"Buy lots of potions, May! You're going to need them!" Brendan yelled back.

He followed the seashore until reaching the lonely cottage on the beachfront.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been getting late by the time Brendan reached Mr. Briney's cottage, so the old sailor let Brendan sleep on a spare mattress until morning. May never arrived during his stay.

Brendan sat up, rubbing his eyes, at the sound of the first Taillow singing outside.

He went into the main room of the cottage and found Mr. Briney already awake, dressed in his sailor uniform and carrying Peeko on his hat.

"Let's get a move on, lad," he said.

Mr. Briney welcomed Brendan onto his boat. Soft waves splashed against the clean white sides of the vessel as Brendan climbed up the ladder onto the polished deck.

"You take nice care of your ship," Brendan said.

"Yeah, it's my baby right after Peeko. I don't get to sail as often as I did in my youth, so I spend my time keeping her nice. The best feeling in the world is the motion of the sea while the sun warms your skin."

Mr. Briney untied the boat from the dock and lifted the anchor. Within moments, they had set sail. They sailed past a chain-link fence that kept swimmers from nearing the boat until it reached deeper waters, where no one ventured. Brendan could see the edge of the forest surrounding Oldale and Littleroot, with tree roots almost reaching under the water. It was some time before the forest shrank into the distance and the ship lined up at the dock of another beach.

"Here we are," Mr. Briney said, dropping the anchor and lowering the ladder to the dock. Brendan climbed off board, but Mr. Briney stayed on the ship.

"Do me a favor, lad, and tie her up to the dock," Mr. Briney asked, and Brendan did while the sailor continued to talk.

"I'm going to stay up here until you're done in Dewford. Just climb aboard when you're all ready to hit Slateport," he said.

"Got it," Brendan said.

"Try asking that Gym Leader where your Stone feller is," Mr. Briney suggested. "It's a small island, so he tends to know who's here and who isn't."

"Thank you, sir."

The gym, Pokemon Center, and PokeMart were the only major structure on the island. Several teak houses took space among the palm trees, while the rest of the land on the east side was bare, soft, rolling sand. A short, reddish-brown mountain rose to the west, covered in palms. To the north, a sandy path wrapped around the edge of the mountain and bent left to a cave.

Brendan went straight into the gym, finding slim but strong man standing patiently in the center of the gaping room.

"How's it going, Trainer? I am Brawly, the Gym Leader of Dewford Town and Fighting-type aficionado. What can I call you, little dude?" the man said, combing back his blue hair one hand.

"I'm Brendan. I've come to challenge your gym, but I need to deliver a letter first. Have you heard of a man named Steven Stone coming into town recently?" Brendan asked.

"Oh, yeah, Steven and I are tight. I know where he is," Brawly said.

"That's great. Mind telling me where?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Let's see one of your Pokemon."

"I promised the deliver this letter quickly," Brendan said.

"Well, let's hope you can battle quickly, dude. You should know that a Trainer can't get anything without earning it in battle, first."

Conceding defeat, Brendan thought about his type matchups and pulled out a Pokeball. He sent out Taillow.

"Cool. Looks like you know how this works, but just in case you don't: I will send out Pokemon adjusted for your team's strength," Brawly explained.

"So that means this guy is perfect for you. Come on out, Gray," the Gym Leader called, tossing a Pokeball. A Machop appeared in front of him.

"Use Karate Chop," he commanded.

Machop extended its arm and swung the edge of its hand towards Taillow, leaping into the air in an effort to reach it. Brendan let Taillow dodge before giving a counter command.

"Hit him with Aerial Ace!" he said.

Taillow turned sharply in the air around Machop's arm and struck the side of the short fighter's head. Machop stumbled but was able to steady itself.

"Aerial Ace again!" Brendan said.

"Watch out, Machop!"

Machop, still dizzy from the previous strike, swayed to avoid Taillow's attack, but Taillow swung back around and hit Machop in the back. Machop cringed and fell to its knees, and Brawly returned it.

"Makumaku, it's your turn," Brawly said, releasing a Makuhita. "Use Arm Thrust!"

Makuhita waited, watching Taillow soar, then jumped, bringing Taillow down with one of its round hands. It struck rhythmically, one arm after the other, and Taillow was able to dodge the fifth hit and fly away.

"You know what to do, Taillow. Aerial Ace!"

Taillow dove and slashed at Makuhita.

"Catch it!" Brawly urged, but Makuhita was too slow, grazing Taillow's feathers as the bird ascended.

"Be careful this time, Taillow. Go for another Aerial Ace."

Taillow lowered its altitude until it flew just above the ground and circled Makuhita. The large yellow Pokemon turned its head to keep an eye on Taillow, but its weight prevented it from swiveling fast enough to keep up. Taillow seized an opportunity, coming at Makuhita from behind and striking the back of its head. Makuhita fell.

"Come back, Makumaku," Brawly sighed, returning his Pokemon.

"I guess you _are_ in a hurry. Here." Brawly tossed a gym badge to Brendan. Brendan caught it and pinned it to his shirt while Brawly said, "You can find Steven in Granite Cave. He's out looking for… well, rocks I guess. That's what he's always doing. Anyway, if he's still on the island, that's where he'll be. Just follow the sand north."

"Thank you," Brendan said as he left.

"Good luck, bro," Brawly wished as he passed through the doors.

Brendan took the path around the mountain to the cave opening he'd seen earlier.

The cave was dark, limiting visibility to just a few feet. The deeper he went, the less he could see. He nearly bumped into a hiker.

"Can't see where you're going?" the hiker asked.

"No, sorry. Are there many more hikers in here?"

"Not likely, on account of it being so dang dark. Take this."

The hiker reached around. Brendan could not make out what he was doing, but he heard zippers and the rustling of fabric. Eventually, the man handed him a lantern.

"That ought to help you out. I usually carry extras for travelers, there's always somebody getting lost in here," the hiker said. "Just bring it back to me when you're done with it."

"Why are you waiting in the dark?" Brendan wondered.

"I'm looking for rare Pokemon. They like to scatter when there's light. If I just stand here, watching carefully, one of them is bound to come to me at some point. At least that's the theory." The man laughed.

"Okay. I'll be back with this soon," Brendan said.

"Take your time. I'll be in here for a while," the hiker said.

Brendan lit the lantern and watched a group of small Pokemon scatter into openings in the cave walls. With the path revealed, he moved quickly through the tunnel. The path did not diverge at any point; it was a relatively straightforward trip to a small cavern at the end of the tunnel.

At the very end of the cavern, a slender, tall man almost identical to the Devon President aimed a large flashlight at the wall. Flaking brown paint formed rough curves along the smoothed wall.

"Mr. Stone?" Brendan asked, getting the man's attention.

"Call me Steven. Have we met?" he replied, walking towards Brendan and shaking his hand.

"No. I've got a letter from your father." Brendan unzipped his bag, pulled out the letter, gave it to Steven, and closed the zipper again.

"Are you a new employee? I don't recall your face," Steven said, tearing open the envelope.

"Just a trainer," Brendan corrected.

"Why did my dad trust you to deliver a letter, then?" Steven asked as he slid the letter from the envelope.

"Team Magma attacked a researcher and I kind of I got stuck in the middle."

Steven read the letter silently, his eyes glancing quickly back and forth.

"I see," Steven said at last. He lowered the letter, folded it, and stuck it in his pocket.

"You see these cave markings?" Steven asked, shining the flashlight on the wall. Two beasts faced each other, one surrounded by blades emerging from the ground, the other riding on what appeared to be monstrous waves.

"Have you heard the old Hoenn legends? About the shaping of the land and the sea?" Steven asked.

"I've only just moved into Hoenn," Brendan explained.

"Well, the story goes that two ancient Pokemon warred over land and sea. The earth-shaper, Groudon, and the sea-forming Kyogre fought endlessly, terrorizing the early peoples of Hoenn as they tried to prove their dominance." Steven aimed the center of the beam at the two Pokemon painted to the walls as he spoke, identifying them.

"The borders of the region changed constantly. Groudon built up the land, and Kyogre flooded it while Groudon dried the oceans somewhere else. Civilizations were wiped out. The people lived in constant fear." Steven lowered the flashlight and turned to Brendan.

"Thank you for delivering this letter. I have the feeling we will meet again. I'm afraid I have some business to attend to at the moment." Steven shook Brendan's hand again and briskly passed through the cavern's exit.

Brendan shone the faint light from his lantern over the cave drawings once before leaving.

Just outside the cavern entrance, a plump Makuhita sat on the ground. Its eyes glowed in the lantern light, provoking it. The Pokemon charged at Brendan, and he leapt out of the way in time to let Makuhita strike the wall behind him. Reflexively, he grabbed his Pokeball and sent out Taillow.

"Weaken him, Taillow. Wing Attack!" Brendan ordered. Taillow obeyed, sending Makuhita backwards before it could charge again. It fell against a wall, shaking dust loose from the cavern's ceiling. Brendan threw an empty Pokeball, encasing the Pokemon. It shook three times before disappearing like the Cascoon had in Petalburg Woods.

Content, Brendan continued on his way. He returned the lantern to the hiker, left the cave, and made his way to the Pokemon Center.

After healing his Pokemon, he approached the PC. The strange blue computer lit up automatically when he neared it. He followed a few steps on-screen to access his account, which he found was under the jurisdiction of Prof. Birch. The machine printed a card with a barcode and Brendan's picture and name on it.

_Please use this card for more convenient access to your PC in the future_, the PC screen read.

An icon of his Silcoon and Makuhita appeared on the screen. He selected the Makuhita and pressed a button that said _switch_. A receptacle hanging from the side of the PC brightened, and two tiny glass doors slid open. As per the instructions, he fit his Cascoon's Pokeball inside the compartment and the doors slid shut. Shortly thereafter, the ball vanished into thin air. After a few moments, Makuhita's Pokeball appeared in the opening, the doors slid open again, and the fascinated Brendan retrieved his Pokemon. Carrying his latest team member, he departed for Mr. Briney's boat.

"Ahoy, lad," Mr. Briney greeted him. "Ready to set sail?"

"Yes, Mr. Briney," Brendan said. He untied the ship and climbed on deck. Then, he helped Mr. Briney lift the ladder.

Brendan and Mr. Briney chatted on the deck until sundown. When the darkness claimed the sea, Mr. Briney lowered his anchor and the two slept on the ship. They continued to Slateport at the first hint of sunlight.

Yawning, Brendan stepped off the ship at the shore.

"Take care, now, Brendan," Mr. Briney said. "I'm going to return to port on Route 104. You can find me there if you need me."

"See you later, Mr. Briney."

With their brief goodbyes out of the way, Mr. Briney set sail. Brendan turned, basking in the sun.

Slateport's beach wasn't as pleasant as that on Route 104. The sands were a little more crowded, and the air was far more humid. Brendan marched across the beach, leaving his footprints as he worked his way around the numerous sunbathers and children building sandcastles.

The shipyard was past the sands of the beach, but only barely. A wide sidewalk separated the half dozen or so wooden boat frames under construction out front from the tourists enjoying the sun. The side of the shipyard featured a dock. A long wooden wall stretching far into the waters sheltered the dock, preventing swimmers from being hit by launched ships.

Brendan climbed a few steps into the shipyard building, which lacked a door.

"Excuse me," he said, stopping the construction worker nearest the entrance, who was carrying several rolled up blueprints.

"How can I help you?" she asked, placing the blueprints on a table and dusting her large hands off on her blue overalls.

"I'm looking for Captain Stern. I have some submarine parts for him," Brendan said.

"Captain Stern has gone to the museum north of here. You should bring them to him there."

Brendan thanked the woman for her time and left, going north for the museum.

The museum displayed all sorts of strange aquatic tools and demonstrations that Brendan couldn't begin to understand. Scale model ships and submarines hung from the ceiling above plaques describing the vessels.

"Hello, sir. Welcome to the Oceanic Museum," the receptionist said.

"Hi. Do you know if Captain Stern is still here?" Brendan asked her. "I am delivering some parts"

"Yes, he is. Would you like to purchase entrance to the museum or shall I call for him?"

"Could you call him here, please?"

The woman picked up a phone and asked Captain Stern to come to the front desk. Her voice rang through the entire building.

A skinny man came down the stairs wearing a lab coat and large, round-rimmed glasses. His nametag confirmed that he was Captain Stern.

"What's up, Sylvia?" the Captain asked the receptionist.

"This adventurer says he has some parts to deliver."

Brendan tried to shake Stern's hand, but halted when the doors crashed open behind him.

"Captain Stern," a rough voice said. "I believe we have some negotiating to do."

Brendan turned. Several Team Magma grunts stood in the doorway.

"You have something we want," the leading grunt said. "And I think you'll find it within yourself to give it to us. We can be very persuasive."

The grunt flashed his Pokeball. Brendan was ready with his own.


	8. Chapter 8

Makuhita erupted from Brendan's Pokeball. It stomped its feet and screamed angrily while the Magma grunt released his Numel.

"Scorch him, Numel. Flame Burst."

The humped Pokemon opened its mouth, unveiling a swirling ball of deep red flames. It charged the attack, letting the ball expand beyond its tongue, the flames slipping past each other like typhoon waters. Makuhita braced itself.

Numel fired the flaming ball. It moved like a bullet, ramming into Makuhita's chest.

"Hang in there, Makuhita," Brendan said. "Before it can move again, give it an Arm Thrust!"

Makuhita charged, its heavy feet producing a loud _slap_ as they struck the ocean blue tiles. Forcefully, it hammered its fists into Numel's side, knocking the breath out of the Fire type.

Numel turned its head towards Makuhita's face, ready to fire.

"Flame Burst!"

"Get behind it, Makuhita! Try to grab on!" Brendan commanded.

Makuhita threw its body to the side and grabbed the Numel's ankle as the Flame Burst escaped. The ball hit a cable suspending a model ship, leaving it teetering with its bow to the ground.

"Don't let him go, Makuhita! Arm Thrust again!" Brendan said.

"Turn around, Numel!" the grunt demanded.

Numel circled in place, trying to reach Makuhita, but the Fighting type let its feet slide on the tile floor, spinning with Numel. All the while, it bashed Numel repeatedly.

Dizzied and weakened, Numel toppled over, and the grunt returned it. The grunt behind him stepped forward and sent out another Numel. Brendan called back his Makuhita and switched to Marshtomp.

"Magnitude, Numel!" the grunt yelled.

The entire museum shook; glass displays fell and shattered, the dangling ship fell and broke into splinters, and Marshtomp, close to the epicenter, grimaced in pain.

When the tremors subsided, Brendan instructed, "Use Mud Bomb!"

Mudkip shot the solid ball of mud from its mouth into the air, letting it arch towards Numel. Numel was too slow to dodge, and it hit the Pokemon directly. Numel slid across the floor and knocked backward its owner.

The grunt got to his feet, cursing, and returned Numel. He sent out Zubat.

"Now, now, this isn't what I had in mind," an unfamiliar voice said.

The museum's doors were open, and a thin man with red hair and square glasses stood in the doorway.

"I thought your task was very simple, team," he said. "Get the parts. I didn't ask you bring the whole museum down, did I? Put your Zubat away."

The man looked at Brendan.

"You'll have to excuse my grunts, they're a tad on the unruly side," he said calmly, carrying a certain elegance to his voice. He turned to Captain Stern.

"Captain, my friend. Where are those submarine parts? I know you were expecting them soon," he told the Captain.

"It so happens that I've not received them yet, and I don't know when they'll arrive," Stern responded.

The tall redhead lined his arm horizontally against Stern's chest and shoved him hard against the wall.

"It's not polite to deny someone who's travelled such a long way, Captain. Now tell me: where are those submarine parts?" The man's nostrils flared and his glasses slid nearly off his nose.

"Hey!" Brendan said, pulling the man away from the Captain by his shoulder. "He's not got the parts yet. I have them." Brendan pulled out a Pokeball. "But I won't be giving them up easily."

The man eased off of the Captain, turning on his heels to face Brendan.

"My grunts kept you busy," the man said. "I would slaughter your pitiful team."

Before the confrontation could heat any further, a bare-chested man with a solid build and modernized blue pirate attire stormed through the entrance.

"Maxie, cool it, you old hothead," the new stranger warned, brandishing a Pokeball.

"Archie. I find the most displeasure at our reunion," the man, apparently Maxie, replied.

"Cut the talk and scram," Archie said.

"You're lucky, Archie. As it happens, I was not supposed to be the one to make today's strike. Hence, I've come terribly underprepared for battle. I'll concede. But, make no mistakes, you've interfered in the last of my plans. On our next meeting, should by my misfortune we in fact meet again, you'll be stuffing bloodied carcasses into your tainted Pokeballs, Archie. Farewell."

With a confident stride, Maxie kicked open the museum doors and left, surrounded by his grunts. At their departure, Archie's company entered. They were all dressed in similar pirate-themed costume, though the others dressed more modestly than Archie. The formed a ring around Archie and began to leave, but Brendan interrupted them.

"Wait," he said. "Who are you guys?"

"You mean you ain't heard of us?" Archie said as he turned around, cackling. "I'm Archie, leader of Team Aqua. We don't mean no harm. We're just here to keep Team Magma in check. And we've got a trick up our sleeve that will knock Magma on their butts for good."

Without saying another word, Archie left, leaving Brendan, Captain Stern, and the receptionist alone in the Oceanic Museum entrance. The other visitors to the museum had gathered a good distance away from the action, and began to disperse when Team Aqua left.

"Don't worry about all the damages, it's all insured. You shouldn't have told him you had the parts," Captain Stern said.

"I could have fought him off," Brendan insisted.

"No, you couldn't have. You're team isn't even fully evolved. He would have blown his way through all your Pokemon. And worse, he would have gotten those submarine parts. If Team Magma, of all the people in the world, was trying to get under _water_, then there is no good motivation behind it. If you cross paths with them again, you just stay out of the way. Run. Hide. Whatever you do, just don't get involved. And if you are involved, pretend you aren't."

"What makes these parts so special, anyway?" Brendan asked as he removed them from his bag and handed them over to Captain Stern.

"These," Stern said, weighing them in his hand. "These are what make my submarines the most efficient vehicles in the world. They reduce energy consumption to unprecedented low levels. But, it's still a prototype. That's why none of my submarines are in service yet."

"Why does Team Magma need such an efficient vessel? Why wouldn't something else work just as well for them?"

"I can't begin to say. All I can think is that they must need the saved energy to do… something else. Under water. _Water_. This doesn't seem like them."

Captain Stern stared at the submarine parts. Brendan, with nothing left to discuss, decided to leave.

"Good luck with your submarine," Brendan said as he passed through the door.

"Thank you for trying to help. Just don't do it again," he heard Captain Stern say as the doors closed. Brendan waved to him from behind the glass and began his trek through Slateport.

Disinterested in the seaside town, Brendan did not pause along his way to Route 110.

An unusual, winding, paved bridge rose over the route almost like a roller coaster. He could see bikers speeding across it, some coming towards Slateport, others heading away. Brendan came to a short structure in front of the bridge, where a stubby man with a thick beard stopped him.

"You have a bike?" the man asked.

"I don't," Brendan admitted.

"You can't come this way without a bike. This is Cycling Road. You'll have to take the other path, just keep going forward."

"Why are there two different paths?"

"One of them is for people, the other is for Pokemon. Whenever you build, you have to remember that nature was there before you. If you just wipe it out to make room for yourself, it will be gone before you know it. And when that happens, you'll realize how important it is. Nobody realized how important the Electric types were for powering Hoenn until too many bikers tore up the lands and scared them away. So, Wattson had this bridge built," the man explained.

"Won't I disturb the Pokemon by not taking the bridge?" Brendan asked.

"Not likely. They can handle a few people going through. You're only the second person to go by foot through here all day, right after a real cutie with a bow. When there's only so many people, nature can keep its balance. You just can't let the traffic overpower them without finding some way to conserve everything. Feel free to battle and catch them as you find them."

"I get it. This girl with the bow, how long ago did she come through?"

"Just a few minutes before yourself. You chasing after her? I would."

"No, no. I was just wondering."

"Sure kid. Go on, get your fun."

"I really was just wondering," Brenan tried to defend himself.

"Alright, sure," the man said.

Brendan continued north, finding a walkway beneath the bridge covered in tall grass. Numerous Pokemon rustled in the grass.

"Okay," Brendan said. "Let's do some catching." He sent out Marshtomp.

"Marshtomp, go find a good Pokemon. You choose. It will be your next team member."

Marshtomp squinted its eyes and grinned, then stomped through the grass, forcing a small, feisty Pokemon out of the grass. It was an Electrike.

"Good work," Brendan said. "Now weaken it with a Water Gun."

Electrike nipped at Marshtomp's feet, but Marshtomp shoved it away with the watery blast.

"One more time. Try not to hit too hard," Brendan cautioned.

Marshtomp struck Electrike with a smaller beam, this time immobilizing it. Brendan threw a Pokeball and waited patiently for it to click and disappear, storing his capture in the PC.

"Nice catch, Newcomer," May said, skipping towards him from further down the path.

"Yeah. That brings me to, what now? Sixty-seven, Marshtomp?" Brendan lied. Marshtomp gave Brendan a confused look, then chuckled in its croaky voice.

"Way to have my back there, buddy," Brendan said.

"Don't worry, Brendan. There will be plenty of time for you to catch Pokemon after I beat you at becoming Champion," May said.

"Oh, really? Let's see you back that up."

"You're on!" May sent out a Slugma.

"Where did you catch that?" Brendan asked.

"My dad helped me get all the way to Fallarbor. I decided I'd backtrack to give you a chance to catch up, Newcomer."

"Marshtomp, show May she's wrong. Water Gun."

Marshtomp's attack took the Slugma down in one hit.

"He's just a little under trained, that's all," May said, grabbing another Pokeball.

"Go, Wingull!"

"Rock Slide, Marshtomp!"

Stones rose from the ground and gathered over Wingull's head. It soared around, but the cloud of rock followed it before falling, crushing May's Pokemon. May returned it.

"I've think I've let you have it easy long enough," May said. "Teach him a lesson, Grovyle."

May's Grovyle appeared from its Pokeball and stared intently at Marshtomp.

"Leaf Blade, Grovyle!"

"Don't let it hit you, Marshtomp!"

Marshtomp ducked, and Grovyle's left arm swung over its head. The right arm found its targeting, slashing across Marshtomp's abdomen. The single hit made Marshtomp faint.

"Come back," Brendan said, sending out Taillow.

"Quick Attack!" Brendan ordered.

Taillow swooped and hit Grovyle.

"Pursuit, Grovyle!"

"Hit him with an Aerial Ace first!"

Grovyle lunged at Taillow, but the bird made a loop in the air and came back down, tearing at Grovyle's back. While the reptile fell to its hands and knees, Taillow came back around, striking again. This time, May called back Grovyle.

"Kadabra, you can finish this!" May said, sending out her fourth Pokemon.

"Psybeam!" she said.

The Pokemon closed its eyes and focused, sending distinct purple ripples through the air. Taillow flew out of the way of the slow beam.

"Quick Attack, Taillow!" Brendan said. Before Brendan could finish his sentence, Taillow dove and slammed into Kadabra.

"Hang in there, Kadabra. Try Psybeam again!"

Taillow was close enough that, this time, the attack hit. The little bird's body flailed in the air before it recomposed itself.

"Aerial Ace!"

"Watch out, Kadabra!"

It was too late. Taillow swept past Kadabra, knocking it out with a solid strike from its right wing.

After Kadabra fell, a ball of light consumed Taillow. Its wings expanded beneath the light, and its body widened. After a few moments, the light receded to reveal that Taillow had evolved into Swellow. Elated, Brendan returned his Pokemon.

May returned her Pokemon and rolled the Pokeball over in her hand.

"Wow, Brendan," she said, a hint of melancholy in her voice. "You're too strong."

May looked up at him, and he put his hand on her shoulder. She lowered her head again, but he caught her blushing.

"I didn't mean to be so hard on you," he said, unsure how to comfort her.

She smiled and raised her head again, still blushing.

"I expect nothing less, Newcomer," she said. "It's great you're so strong. I just feel like…"

"What?"

"I want you to take this," May said, handing him Kadabra's Pokeball.

"Why would I take your Pokemon?" Brendan asked.

"I know I'm not raising my Pokemon to their fullest potential, and poor Kadabra is feeling it the worst. Please, I know you can make him stronger than I can. I want you to have him."

"I don't know. You should stick with your Pokemon," Brendan said, holding the Pokeball but not taking it from her hand. Their fingers touched, and Brendan's pulse quickened.

"Oh, I plan to," she clarified. "Don't think we're done battling yet. I want to see you use this Pokemon, and I'll do my best to take it down."

May pulled her hand back and released the Kadabra. She healed it with a Super Potion.

"Here," she said, handing the empty Pokeball to him. "You know I'm only doing this because this is a powerful Pokemon. You'll need something really strong if you are going to beat me in the future." May giggled awkwardly.

When Brendan took the Pokeball, Kadabra began to glow. It's bright figure twisted and contorted, metamorphosing like Swellow had just done. The light passed, showing off the newly formed Alakazam.

"See, look at that. It's already better off," May said, sporting a grin from ear to ear.

She petted Alakazam's head and said, "I'll be seeing you later. This loser is going to take care of you for a while. Make sure to give him a hard time for me." Alakazam nodded, giving May a look of admiration. When the two finished their goodbyes, Brendan returned Alakazam to the Pokeball, which disappeared from his hand to his PC.

"Later, Newcomer!"

Suddenly, May took off. She ran a short distance, then turned and added, "I've got to keep my lead on the Pokedex. You've got, what, three Pokemon now? Maybe Alakazam makes four. Anyway, you've got me real scared I'll fall behind—not! Try not to lag too far behind again this time!"

When she finished, she continued running, tearing off down the path and around a corner. Brendan watched her until she was completely out of sight. Then, he started walking, crossing the path without further event until he reached Mauville City.

Though he'd read about Mauville before moving to Hoenn, the sight stunned him. Covering many acres of land, the entire city was contained within a single building. The doors to the city opened when he was within twenty feet. Towering white columns extended to the ceiling at least eighty feet overhead. A large billboard hanging from the wall pointed towards important landmarks, noting that the Pokemon Center was down the corridor straight ahead.

Brendan proceeded through the city. Noisy conversations from clusters of people echoed around the tiled walls and floors, giving the city the air of a glorified shopping mall. Bicyclists whizzed by freely.

He reached the end of the corridor, where another pair of sliding doors separated. Brendan found himself standing in the open-air core of the building. The Pokemon Center was across the way.

Inside the Center, Brendan healed his Pokemon; at the PC, he switched Zigagoon and Wurmple for Electrike and Alakazam. A map inside the Pokemon Center revealed that the Mauville Gym was straight through the western corridor.

Brendan made his way through the heart of the city. From behind the sliding doors, he could see the Pokemon Gym. Within minutes, he was stood in front of the Gym.

"Wally, I won't allow it," a man's voice said, coming from Brendan's left. Brendan looked, finding slouching Wally slouching and a man he couldn't recognize arguing at the corner outside of the Gym.

"But Uncle, I can do it! Please, just let me try!" Wally pleaded.

"It's isn't good for you. You're exerting yourself too much. I'm just worried that you'll get hurt taking on the Gym Leader," his uncle said.

Wally noticed Brendan, looking over his uncle's shoulder. Suddenly, he pulled himself upright and shoved passed his uncle. He drew a Pokeball and stared at Brendan, but seemed to lose his confidence. He slouched again and diverted his eyes after a moment.

"Brendan," Wally said. "Would you… do you think…"

Wally cleared his voice and looked up again.

"I challenge you to a battle," Wally declared.

"What are you doing, Wally?" his uncle asked.

"I'm going to prove to you I can do this. Please, Brendan, let me prove my uncle wrong."

"Your uncle might be right, Wally. I can't just let you win," Brendan warned. Wally pulled himself upright and glared.

"I don't need you to," Wally assured him. "Give me your all and I will do the same."

Sighing, Brendan sent out Marshtomp. Wally sent out Ralts.

"Wally," Brendan said. "Are you sure about this?"

"Confusion, Ralts!"

Fluttering orbs appeared in the air, orbiting around Marshtomp's head and slowly closing in. Marshtomp's eyes were fixated on the orbs, which started to spin faster. It twisted its head around trying to keep up. Finally, the orbs crashed together towards Marshtomp. Marshtomp ducked, avoiding the collision of the attack but feeling sparks rain down on it.

"Water Gun, Marshtomp."

The attack erupted from Marshtomp's mouth, completely obscuring Ralts. When the flow subsided, Ralts lied on the ground, breathing heavily.

Wally's cheeks went red and tears welled up in his eyes. He wiped his nose on his sleeve and returned Ralts to its Pokeball.

"I'm sorry, Wally," Brendan said.

"No," Wally said. "You didn't do anything wrong. This was my failure." He turned to his uncle.

"I'm not done here. I'm going to keep training, and I'm going to come back, and I'm going to challenge the Gym Leader."

His uncle was silent for a second, but eventually just said, "Let's get back to Verdanturf."

Reluctantly, Wally followed his uncle down the western corridor to the edge of the city without looking back at Brendan. Once they were gone, Brendan entered the gym.

A plump man with a wiry beard stood talking to a tall, well-built woman. Brendan noticed the glint of a gym badge move from the man's hand to the woman's. With an arrogant smirk, the woman strode silently past Brendan and out of the gym. The man turned to Brendan.

"Hello, Challenger. What is your name?" he wheezed. He sounded like a heavy smoker.

"I'm Brendan of Littleroot Town."

"I am Wattson, the Electric-type Gym Leader of the Hoenn region. And an expert electrician and engineer, to boot. I know my line of work well. Show me: which Pokemon do you plan on using."

Brendan sent out Marshtomp. The Pokemon bounced with anticipation.

"A wise choice, young man," Wattson said. "Join us, Magnemite!"

The small steel Pokemon appeared hovering over the ground.

"Try Tackle, Magnemite."

"Mud Shot, Marshtomp!"

Magnemite charged, but Marshtomp halted it with a ball of mud. Magnemite flew backward and slid along the ground, unable to get up. Wattson returned it.

"You've got quite the advantage here," Wattson laughed. "Try this one on for size. Let's do this, Voltorb."

A Pokeball-like being came out, hovering like Magnemite had.

"Rollout, Voltorb."

The Pokemon crashed to the ground and rolled toward Marshtomp at high speed. It knocked over Marshtomp and kept rolling, gaining speed as it went.

"Rollout again!"

Voltorb circled around and struck Marshtomp, faster this time.

"And again!" Wattson said.

"Quick! Mud Shot, while it turns!"

Marshtomp obeyed, rolling onto its stomach and firing an attack at Voltorb before it could change direction. Voltorb spun on the ground in the opposite direction, and Wattson returned it. He then sent out Magneton.

"This is it, Magneton. Hit him with a Magnet Bomb!"

Magneton shed a piece of steel from its body and launched it at Marshtomp. Marshtomp dodged, and the attack dug a hole in the gym floor before returning to the Pokemon and fusing to its body.

"Mud Shot, Marshtomp!"

In a single strike, Marshtomp brought the Magneton to the ground, forcing Wattson to return it.

"I see I am far out powered here, Brendan. Here, you've more than earned this," Wattson said. He handed Brendan his third gym badge, and Brendan pinned it beside the others.

"Congratulations. Good luck on your journey."

"Thank you," Brendan said, and he left.

Outside again, Brendan could see that the sun was setting. He decided to get to Verdanturf to visit Wally's family, and hoped to find a motel.

The late afternoon brought tranquility upon Route 117. Most venturing trainers had dispersed. At a Pokemon day care off the side of the dirt road, a slow-moving elderly man inched along, closing up the gate containing a Pikachu, a Marill, a few Rhyhorn, and others. The last of the sun's beams cast dancing figures on the ground between the shadows leaves from the towering trees swaying lightly in the steady wind.

Brendan inhaled deeply. The air was incomparably clean. A smell of flowers clung to the breeze. He could almost taste the sweetness.

Verdanturf was much the same. It was a small town, nestled in a clearing just large enough to fit a handful of buildings. In such a tiny village, he figured everybody knew everybody. Inside the PokeMart, he purchased more Pokeballs and asked for Wally's family.

"You mean that green haired boy? He's in the house straight south of here. There's a row of three, you'll find him right in the middle," the clerk said.

Brendan left with his purchases and found Wally's uncle's place. He knocked on the door. A beautiful woman in her forties answered the door.

"How can I help you, dear?" she asked.

"My name's Brendan. I'm a friend of Wally's," Brendan said.

"Brendan! I know who you are. It's nice to meet you at last." She hugged him.

"You should come inside," she insisted.

Wally's uncle sat at a dining table in the front of the house. The woman, seemingly Wally's aunt, pulled a chair for Brendan.

"I've just made dinner, Brendan. Why don't you join us?" she said.

"I don't want to intrude."

"It's no problem, dear. We have an extra plate, anyway."

Brendan took the seat and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Wally's run away," the uncle said.

"How long ago? I should go look for him," Brendan said, standing back up. Wally's aunt placed her hands on his shoulders, gently making him sit back down.

"It's been a while ago, now," she said. "He's probably too far to chase after. And he'll be inside, you'll never find him." She went into the kitchen.

"Brendan, I know you helped look after that boy over in Petalburg, and I'd hate to hassle you again for Wally's sake, but would you mind keeping an eye out for him while you're out and about?" the uncle asked.

"Of course, sir. I'll make sure I bring him here as soon as I find him," Brendan promised.

"No," Wally's uncle said. "Don't do that. He knows what he's doing. I shouldn't have tried to hold him back. He has a life to live. I just want you to watch out for him, maybe follow him around."

"I'll stick close to him. Do you know which direction he will have headed?" Brendan asked.

"I'd imagine he went north. You can't get through Rusturf Tunnel, and the sea stops you at Slateport. Same thing east of Mauville. North is the only way to keep going."

"First thing in the morning, I'll head out," Brendan said. "If I'm lucky, I'll get moving before him and be able to catch up."

"Thank you, Brendan. Why don't you stay here tonight, in Wally's room?"

"I appreciate that," Brendan said.

Wally's aunt brought out Brendan's plate.

"Let me help you with the rest, honey," the uncle said, getting up and going to the kitchen. When he came back, the three sat and talked while eating. Brendan went to bed early, prepared to hit the road before sunrise.


	9. Chapter 9

Mt. Chimney was crystal-clear from Route 111. Brendan's calves flexed as he hiked up the slope of the route towards the base of the volcano, which spewed a constant plume of ash and smoke to the northeast. The air reeked of soot.

Being so early in the morning, few trainers occupied the path, but Brendan challenged those he encountered, collecting prize money.

To his dismay, Brendan could not find Wally on Route 111. A sizeable sandstorm cut across most of the route. Instead of passing through the desert area, Brendan took the west road, Route 112, to the base of the volcano; the sand in the air would have prevented Wally from breathing.

The view from the foothills was breathtaking. Brendan stood on the lowest ridge of the volcano. The whole mountain rose in steps up to the peak, which was covered by the wider center section from his perspective. Access to a cable car sat at the right side of the platform, normally capable of hauling passengers up the side of the volcano. However, a sign forewarned of dangerous activity at the peak, and so the cable car was temporarily out of service.

He took Fiery Path through the base of the volcano, finding Slugma like the one May had battled with. Still, he did not take the time to catch them, for finding Wally was the priority.

The path was clear and brief. Before he knew it, he was on the other side of Route 112. After battling a few more trainers, he made it to the small section of Route 111 north of the desert, and went west behind Mt. Chimney onto Route 113. Here, ash fell by the bucket, caking the grass in a thick black layer. Concerned Wally may have collapsed in the smoky air, Wally searched carefully in every corner of the path. He was painted gray from the volcanic rain by the time he reached Fallarbor Town. May stood outside a house near the edge of town and rushed to him when he entered, shaking flecks of volcanic debris from her hair.

"Hey, May. Have you seen an ill boy around here? He's about this tall, has green hair." Brendan held his hand a little past his shoulder to mark Wally's height.

"What? No, I haven't. Look, Brendan, something's going on. Prof. Cozmo from this town was seen traipsing off with Team Magma into Meteor Falls. I'm afraid he might be in trouble," May panted. She shivered as if she were cold, though the air was toasty beside the volcano.

"Why are you so out of breath?" he asked.

"I was trying to help but was overpowered. Please, you should help him out." May looked up at him, her deep chocolate eyes glittering from a thin coating of tears.

"You look really shaken, May. Let's get you inside," Brendan suggested.

"There isn't any time, Brendan. Prof. Cozmo's wife is so concerned. You have to do something."

"Which way is Meteor Falls?"

"It's right down Route 114. Be careful, Brendan," she said.

"I will. Go rest inside the Pokemon Center."

"I was staying with Prof. Cozmo's wife," she explained. "I'll go back to their house."

"Ok. Get inside."

May lowered her head and slowly backed away from Brendan, then turned around and walked back to the house she'd come from, going inside.

Brendan ran through Fallarbor and made it to Route 114. Deep craters complicated the path. He cautiously maneuvered around the cliffs they formed, nearly falling in several times. Finally, he reached a cave entrance.

A few yards inside the entrance, standing on a bridge over a stream filled by a roaring waterfall, a line of Team Magma grunts surrounded two men, the first their leader, Maxie, and the second a scrawny scientist.

"Now, Prof. Cozmo, that's enough of your mundane stories. Let's get down to business. I heard you found an unusual meteorite this week. Why don't you tell me about it," Maxie said to the scientist.

"Pardon? Mundane?" Prof. Cozmo said defensively.

"The meteorite, Prof. Cozmo. I would hate for my time to be wasted."

"I have the meteorite. It's right here. I can't tell you much about it, besides it doesn't seem to be quite like any meteorite I've seen before. And it feels odd to the touch. That's really all I know. Listen, what does this have to do with you funding my research?"

Maxie snatched the meteorite Prof. Cozmo had just retrieved from his coat pocket and shoved the Professor backwards into a pair of grunts.

"Dispose of him," Maxie demanded.

"Wait, don't do this!" Prof. Cozmo begged.

"Maxie!" Brendan called.

"Ah, the brave trainer from the museum. What did you say your name was? Brendan?"

"I never told you my name," Brendan nervously said.

"Oh, I know you didn't. You're Brendan. Your mother and father live in Littleroot Town. You're the son of the Petalburg Gym Leader. Don't think I haven't done my research."

"Leave my family out of this."

"Hush. They are already involved. Don't worry, though, I won't touch them. I'll let them mourn you, their son, for the rest of their lives. That would be far more entertaining."

"Enough. Just let the Professor go!"

"Now, now. Impatient, aren't we? Tell me, did you speak with that young woman who was in here earlier? Pretty little thing, she is."

Brendan didn't speak.

"Yes, she put up quite the fight. It took a few seconds for me to annihilate her team. It's a shame she ran off so quickly—though the fear I felt from her was nothing short of exhilarating. Indeed, it would have been quite pleasant to rip her pretty little throat open. Would she have sent you to the rescue, as she promised before leaving, had she known what I intend to do to you?" Maxie paused. "I guess none of that matters. I will feel much accomplishment knowing she will mourn, too. She will feel the worst sorrow. She will know that she sent you into your death. So, really, the blood shall be on her hands."

Maxie stopped again, then continued. "Indeed, I should say I'm glad she got away. That she sent you here. So I could kill you." Maxie raised his voice. "So I could spill your blood all over this blasted cavern." He grew louder still, nearly screaming. "And the rest of her life, she would know just how rotten she is! How, cold, putrid, distasteful her endeavors are!"

Brendan felt a lump in his palm. He at some point had removed Marshtomp's Pokeball.

"You're twisted. What do you think you stand for?" Brendan asked, scowling.

"I stand for the greater good!" Maxie yelled. Veins bulged in his forehead, and sweat poured down his face. "Sickening filth gets in the way of humanity's great progression. And those who dare step in my path, who dare stop me from bring unto the world its greatest gift, deserve no good!"

Maxie looked down at his hand, and his eyes widened. He, too, had pulled out a Pokemon.

He laughed softly.

"So, Brendan. Shall we battle?" he whispered.

"You lift a finger and Sharpedo will bite it off, Maxie!" Archie's voice said. Archie and thirty Aqua grunts ushered into the cave. A Sharpedo leaped from the stream and landed on the ground in front of Maxie, its jaws opened wide.

The Magma grunts rushed to Maxie's side, shielding him from the aggressor. Maxie retreated deeper into the cave, making for the rear exit.

"Get back here, you coward!" Archie insisted, but Maxie kept going, passing through the exit on the other side of the cave. The Aqua grunts moved forward, confronting the Magma grunts.

"Let them go," Archie said. "They ain't worth our time." He returned Sharpedo to a Pokeball and turned to Prof. Cozmo.

"Did he take the meteorite, Professor?" he asked while the rest of Team Magma scrambled from the cave.

"I'm afraid he did. What is it to you fiends?"

Archie didn't answer. Instead, he shifted his attention to Brendan.

"Trainer," he said. "You still wanna' put a stop to Team Magma?"

"I don't think I want to get involved again. This was just to protect somebody," Brendan said, backing away.

"You think Team Magma ain't still up to no good? You aren't the brightest, are you? Magma's all about hurtin' people and Pokemon. They are advancing their own stupid interests. You want to protect people? Follow them to the top of Mt. Chimney. Delay them until I can get my team up there."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Ever heard of a Pokemon called Groudon?" Archie asked. Brendan thought back to the paintings in Granite Cave.

"They's gonna' bring Groudon back. That's what they have in mind. Wit' that stone they took, at the top of the volcano they'll bring back that infernal demon and dry all the oceans. There'll be no water left anywhere."

Brendan glared at Archie.

"Look, Trainer boy. I'll leave it up to you to decide if you want to delay Team Magma. I'll have my grunts up there as soon as I can. But travelling alone, you can reach them a lot faster than we can. I ain't wasting no more time. Let's roll out, team."

Archie motioned with his arm for the grunts to follow, and they left the cave without saying a word.

Brendan knew he had to get to the volcano's peak. Given the rivalry, Team Aqua would not try to protect Team Magma. Even If Archie was lying, he was not willing to take that risk.

"Come on, Professor," Brendan said, and Prof. Cozmo followed him.

Brendan hurried back to Fallarbor Town. He found May outside again, rocking on her heels out front of the Professor's house. Prof. Cozmo went straight inside to his wife, leaving Brendan and May alone.

"Thank goodness, Brendan. You're a miracle," May said.

"Listen, May. I think you should move on. I'll catch up to you later," Brendan said, tightening the straps on his backpack.

"Where are you going?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"I've got some business to take care of."

"Brendan." May placed her hand on Brendan's arm. "Please be careful."

"Don't worry about me. Just keep going. I'll see you soon."

May stepped a little closer, then hesitated. Slowly, she pushed herself off of Brendan's arm and began walking away.

"Alright, Newcomer," she said as she left. "I'll see you later."

Brendan watched her as she departed down Route 113. Several times, she glanced back at him, but she diverted her eyes quickly, trying not to be seen. She disappeared around the base of the mountain before Brendan went the same way.

He walked slowly enough that he did not see her again, picking up speed once inside Fiery Path.

Back on the base of the volcano, Brendan noticed the sign out front of the cable car had been knocked over and trampled. The car crawled up the wire to the top of the mountain, pausing briefly at the peak, then descended again.

Brendan snuck into the building, waiting for the car to come back down. Thankfully, it was empty when it arrived. He climbed aboard and pressed a large button labeled UP and the car rose.

Heat leaked through the sides of the car. The temperature climbed to at least ninety Fahrenheit halfway up the volcano. When the car stopped at the top and he climbed out, it had to have been one hundred degrees.

Almost perfectly centered on the mesa topping the volcano, a circular basin of flowing lava spewed billowing smoke thick enough to obstruct visibility to the east. To the west, on a platform built over the basin, Maxie stood with a strange machine, inside of which Brendan could see the stolen meteorite.

Only a few Team Magma grunts were able to follow Maxie to the top through the cable car. Apparently, Maxie was not concerned: he looked at Brendan but turned his back to him, continuing about his business.

Brendan stormed up the stone slab to the platform overhanging the lava. His feet clanged loudly on the metal pathway. It moved with a discomforting wobble over the molten rock. Sweat drained from every pore on Brendan's body. He was sure it was well over one hundred twenty degrees.

"Brendan," Maxie said, pressing one more button on the machine. It ejected the meteorite, delivering it on a metal plate, and Maxie picked it up.

"I'm so glad you came. It was quite rude of Archie to disrupt your murder earlier. Anyway, why waste time now? Go on, I know what your first move will be. Send out your Pokemon."

Brendan was sickened to prove Maxie right, but he pulled out a Pokeball and sent out Electrike.

"A poor choice, young novice."

Maxie pulled out a Pokemon and threw it at the rickety metal walkway so hard Brendan thought it might break. A lumbering Camerupt emerged.

"Earthquake," Maxie said plainly.

The platform vibrated uncontrollably. Brendan grabbed the railing and worked his way backward, back to solid ground. Electrike slid around, trying not to slip under the railing and over the edge. As soon as he had his footing, Brendan returned it to its Pokeball.

The compromised platform tilted precariously toward the lava now, with Maxie leaning against the railing at the very end, laughing heartily.

Camerupt stomped off of the pathway after Brendan, giving a slow, lazy roar with its mouth opened wide. Brendan sent out Swellow.

"Earthquake won't touch Swellow," Brendan said.

"Right you are. Rock Slide."

The earth beneath Swellow shot up abruptly, slamming into Swellow's wings and bringing it to the ground. It then tumbled and piled onto the Pokemon, incapacitating the bird.

"Swellow!" Brendan called, rushing to lift the stones off of his Pokemon. Relieved to see it still breathing, he returned it to his Pokeball. Maxie continued his laughing.

"Alakazam!" Brendan called, sending out May's old Pokemon.

"Earthquake!" Maxie yelled.

The ground shook, bringing Brendan and Alakazam both to their knees. The several Magma grunts collapsed, as well, and the metal of the platform shrieked. When the ground settled, Alakazam did not rise. Brendan, hardly able to stand himself, brushed the dirt off his pantlegs and returned Alakazam.

"Okay," Brendan said. "Okay. Marshtomp, you can do this." He let out his Water type.

"Water Gun!" he commanded.

"Camerupt, you know what to do."

The ground shook again, knocking everybody over. Brendan's head throbbed. He could hear Marshtomp's pained squeals. When the ground returned to its unmoving state, Brendan looked forward. Marshtomp was on the ground whining. Brendan returned it and sent out Poochyena without standing up.

"Flamethrower, Camerupt."

Two pillars of fire erupted from the Pokemon's humps, fading about sixty feet overhead. Camerupt roared, and a swirl of deep red flames fled from its mouth, engulfing Poochyena. The dog lied on its back when the flames dissipated.

Brendan returned Poochyena and switched to Makuhita. He was able to push himself off of the ground, but stood hunched over.

"Arm… Thrust…" Brendan said through clenched teeth.

"Flamethrower."

Makuhita couldn't budge before the attack overtook him. The vortex of fire hid the Pokemon, and when it eased up, Makuhita was down. Brendan was out of Pokemon.

As Brendan returned his Pokemon, Maxie came forward from the platform and stabilized himself on the ground.

"See, you puny weakling. A greater force is at work here. Me."

Maxie threw the meteorite at Brendan's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Brendan fell, landing on his tailbone. He winced.

"That meteorite is not what I thought it to be. It's useless, much like your efforts. You arrived after I employed my device. My device didn't work, anyway And, I crushed you. Now, Camerupt will do so in the literal sense. Camerupt, if you will."

Camerupt pounded towards Brendan.

"Maxie! This ends now!"

Archie had appeared at some point, accompanied by fifty Aqua grunts. They spread out, covering nearly the entire western half of the volcano's flat peak. A few of the grunts grabbed Brendan and lifted him off of the ground, carrying him into their crowd. They cornered Maxie.

"I only dream of creating a better world, Archie! You inferior members of this struggling race, why must you stall me? Pokemon, expanses of water—they only impede humanity's progress. As a species, we must take full advantage of the land on the planet. We must eradicate the world of the water that stops our expansion, that drowns us in vicious storms, and we must exterminate the competition. Pokemon consume so many of our resources. It's disgusting. Appalling. Grotesque."

"You spout all this talk of saving people, Maxie, of doing things for the better of mankind. But your idea of doing so involves killin' people. You's got one backward head if any of this makes sense to you," Archie said.

"I only kill the unworthy. If you fail to see the glory in my destruction, then you deserve not the beauty that it spawns. I will make the world a better place, regardless of whomever finds it within themselves to damn the human race. I will conquer you all. I will deal the ugly hand, for I can see beyond its papery exterior to the magnificent future it shields!" Maxie began to yell. "I will bring down every one of you! Camerupt, Earthquake!"

The ground rumbled. Together, the Team Aqua grunts leaned against one another, ands against Brendan, keeping the group standing. At the front, two grunts held Archie up while he threw a Pokeball, releasing a Pelipper.

Suddenly, the ground stopped shaking. Maxie had returned Camerupt and now looked over everyone from a ladder hanging from a helicopter.

"Pelipper, stop him!" Archie ordered.

The helicopter accelerated, and the sluggish bird could not keep up. Maxie's laughter faded in the distance.

"He escaped. The piece of garbage escaped again." Archie sighed. He looked to Brendan.

"What happened, kid? What'd we miss?" Archie asked Brendan.

Brendan held up the meteorite.

"He said it didn't work. It wasn't the right thing."

"Yeah, we know. We just found that out. And I bet Maxie knows where to go next." Archie turned to his team and announced, "Listen, everybody. Maxie went and figured out about the Red Orb, the true key to awaking Groudon. As of now, we are in a state of war. You will spend every second looking for that Orb. Be prepared for a full-out bloodbath when we find it. Go, start searching now!"

The grunts began shuffling down the side of the mountain. Brendan, anxious to escape the organization, headed to the cable car. Surprisingly, its doors slid open before he reached it. Wally stepped out.

"B—Brendan? What a surprise. What's all the commotion up here?" Wally asked.

"It's nothing you need to get involved in. Where have you been?" Brendan asked.

Wally didn't answer. Instead, he helped a young teenaged girl out of the car. She was a natural brunette, but her hair was dyed blood red.

"Who's this?" Brendan asked.

"This… this is my girlfriend," Wally said, trying to keep his head up. He didn't look Brendan straight in the eyes.

"Your girlfriend? Look, Wally, you've got to take it easy. You only left home yesterday, now you're hanging around with some girl?"

"I know what I'm doing," Wally said. "Hey, Brendan. I really appreciate everything you've done to help me. I really do."

He started coughing.

"Are you alright?" Brendan asked. Wally couldn't answer, trapped in a coughing fit.

His girlfriend climbed into the cable car and helped Wally in with her.

"It's this smoke, Brendan," Wally said between coughs. "I'll see you around."

Brendan tried to catch the car, but the pair let the doors close without him, and it made its way down the wire.

Stuck until the cable car came back, Brendan looked around. Most of the Aqua grunts had made it off the mesa. Archie was nowhere to be seen.

"Red Orb, huh?" Brendan said to himself. "I wonder where I can find that."


	10. Chapter 10

Golden beams shone through the window over Brendan's face from the rising sun outside.

He tossed over in bed, moaning and groaning, then reluctantly sat upright. After leaving Mt. Chimney in the cable car, Brendan had spent the afternoon hiking to Lavaridge Town. Now, he dressed in the local inn after a long night's rest.

With his things gathered and clothes on, Brendan checked himself out.

Lavaridge Town was nestled in a cavity around the side of the mountain. A draft kept the air moderately clear of ash, but the town was still tinted with a suggestion of gray, not unlike a layer of dust accumulated on a shelf.

May was waiting outside the Hot Springs, a pool of water heated by the veins of magma running up the inside of the volcano.

"Brendan!" she called, skipping towards him. "I thought I'd have seen you here yesterday. What happened?"

"Why? Were you worried?"

May scrunched her petite nose.

"No," she said, hesitating. "I just—I just don't want you to keep making this so easy for me! I already beat the Lavaridge Gym, Newcomer."

"The gym! This will be my fourth gym badge!" Brendan remembered.

"Why is that important?" May asked.

"My dad said I can challenge him after I have four badges."

"You haven't even beat Norman yet? That means I'm _two_ badges ahead of you, Newcomer."

"Yeah, only temporarily," Brendan said. "I'll go take on the Gym Leader right now. Then, I'll take on my dad before you even reach the next city. Just you wait!"

Brendan strutted towards the gym.

"Sure, Newcomer. Well, I won't be waiting. I've got to get a move on." May started walking the other direction.

Brendan ended the bickering and went inside the gym.

"Trainer!" a young redheaded woman yelled across the room.

"This is the—er—welcome to the Lavaridge Gym! My name is… I mean… I am Flannery, the Gym Leader. Are you going to—that is, do you want—do you challenge me?"

"I am Brendan, and I do wish to challenge you."

"Well, um, I accept your challenge! Send out a Pokemon."

Brendan sent out Marshtomp.

"Marshtomp? Ok, he looks kinda tough. That means I should… I should use you, Slugma." Flannery launched her Pokeball into the air, letting out a crawling heap of living molten rock.

"Light Screen!" she said.

A translucent fuchsia barrier formed in the air in front of Flannery and Slugma.

"Marshtomp, use Water Gun!"

Marshtomp fired its attack, but the barrier filtered most of the water. The blast doused the Slugma, dealing massive damage but failing to defeat it.

"Nice work, Slugma! Now, go with a Rock Throw!"

A solid clump fell from Slugma's body. Slugma lifted the rock, turning it red-hot, and tossed it at Marshtomp. It hit Marshtomp's gut.

"You alright Marshtomp? Follow up with another Water Gun!"

Marshtomp struck again. This time, though the barrier filtered the attack, the spray was enough to leave Slugma fainted.

"You did your job, Slugma. I choose you, Numel!"

Flannery sent out the short camel Pokemon, a weaker version of Maxie's Camerupt.

"Earth Power!" she commanded.

The ground around Marshtomp shot up in chunks, some pieces smacking Brendan's Pokemon, others missing and sailing into the air to fall back down again.

"Water Gun!" Brendan yelled.

Marshtomp forced more water through the barrier, with still much of it failing to pass through. Numel, however, was too weak to endure the attack. It toppled over onto its side, and Flannery returned it.

"Torkoal, it's your turn!"

Brendan took Marshtomp's Pokeball and aimed it at his Pokemon while the warm-bodied tortoise appeared.

"Return, Marshtomp," Brendan said, recalling his weakened Pokemon.

"What's this?" Flannery asked. "Having second thoughts?"

"You'll see," Brendan said. He grabbed another Pokeball and released Makuhita.

"Makuhita, Vital Throw!" Brendan instructed.

Makuhita dug its feet into the ground and stared at Torkoal, keeping still.

"Overheat!" Flannery ordered.

Trails of fire higher than Brendan's knees seeped from Torkoal's shell, snaking along the ground and wrapping around Makuhita. They closed in, lashing at Makuhita's belly and arms. Makuhita held its ground, growling while the flames licked it but not breaking its gaze on Torkoal. When the flames tired and faded, Makuhita charged, passing through the barrier unharmed and grabbing Torkoal by its front legs.

Makuhita swiveled on its heels and released Torkoal, letting it soar thirty feet and crash into the ground left of Flannery.

"Torkoal!" Flannery whined, summoning her Pokemon back.

Makuhita's body vanished beneath a ball of light. A large, round figure manifested within the light, and slowly the light dimmed to show Hariyama. Brendan cheered and called back his newly evolved Pokemon.

"Brendan," she said. "You fought well. You get… well, you have earned this."

Flannery reached into her front pocket, took a gym badge, and tossed it to Brendan. Brendan caught it and pinned it beside the Mauville badge, marking halfway completion with his journey.

"I must ask you to hurry off, Brendan," she said. "I have an appointment."

Brendan wished her goodbye and left, promptly beginning the hike down from Lavaridge onto Route 112.

He voyaged south, taking on trainers he passed by for prize money. He got to Mauville and continued onward, headed for the shore and hoping Mr. Briney would be there. Luckily, Mr. Briney had taken dock in Slateport sometime before Brendan's arrival.

It took several days, but Brendan finally reached Petalburg City. A challenger exited his father's gym, but Brendan ignored him, going straight into the gym.

"Brendan," Norman said. "You're back here awfully early. I trust you've gotten at least four gym badges." Norman spotted the badges pinned to Brendan's shirt.

"Amazing. That's my boy! You'll be surpassing me before we even know it! Come on, let's not wait. I've been waiting eagerly for this."

"I hope you have a badge ready, Dad. Hariyama!" Brendan sent out the massive Fighting type.

"I hope you have Hyper Potions. Go, Spinda!"

A dizzy panda popped out, dwarfed by Brendan's Hariyama.

"Hariyama, Arm Thrust!"

"Psybeam, Spinda!"

Hariyama lunged at Spinda, but Spinda halted it with the Psychic attack. Hariyama fell and caught itself with its massive hands. Hariyama stood back up and continued with its attack, pounding its fists into Spinda, first its right fist then its left, leaving the panda fainted on the ground.

"Spinda, return," Norman said. He sent out Linoone.

"Hariyama, Vital Throw!"

"Linoone, you can't dodge it. Hit him hard with a Headbutt!"

Hariyama braced itself, keeping its eyes locked on Linoone while it raced forward. Linoone climbed up Hariyama's body and bashed its skull against Hariyama's. Hariyama picked Linoone up and threw it against the wall. Norman was prepared with his Pokeball to return it.

"Brendan," he said. "Perhaps I should have let you battle me a little earlier. You may have surpassed me yet."

Norman threw another Pokeball, and a Vigoroth came out. The ape pounded its hands on the ground, hollering madly.

"Slash!" Norman said.

Vigoroth charged, taking a rough zigzag pattern towards Hariyama. Hariyama grabbed it but could not contain it. Vigoroth dug a long claw into Hariyama's side.

"Slash, again! Don't stop!"

Vigoroth struck again, repeatedly, tearing apart Hariyama's stomach. Hariyama shrieked.

"Hariyama, try to grab him. Vital Throw!"

Vigoroth attacked relentlessly, slashing with a psychotic gleam in its eyes. Hariyama leaned to the side, letting the momentum send him crashing on top of Vigoroth. Then, it stood, weighing down Vigoroth with a single foot. Hariyama picked Vigoroth up and threw it hard into the ground. Exhausted, Hariyama fell on top of it.

Brendan returned his Pokemon and Norman returned his.

"It's a shame Hariyama fainted, Brendan. I've saved my best for last. Go, Slaking!"

A giant, unmoving primate came out sprawled on the ground, its jaws stretched open in a yawn. Brendan sent out Alakazam.

"Woah-hoh! Nice. Those take a lot of strength to evolve," Norman remarked.

"Psybeam, Alakazam!" Brendan said. Purple rings extended towards Slaking. Slaking closed its eyes while they hit, but otherwise seemed unfazed.

"Façade, Slaking!" Norman said.

Slaking sucked in its gut and released it, creating violent shocks pulsating through the air. Alakazam shook violently, dropping its spoons. When the waves ended, Alakazam picked them up and waited for Brendan's command.

"Disable!" Brendan shouted.

Alakazam winked, and Slaking became entranced. Brendan waited for Norman to call out another attack, but he didn't.

"Ok. Alakazam, Psybeam!"

Alakazam weakened Slaking further. Slaking breathed heavily, though it had hardly moved the entire battle.

"Let's go, Slaking! Feint Attack!"

"Psybeam!"

Alakazam moved before Slaking, hitting it with a third Psybeam. Slaking closed its eyes, but did not open them again.

"Slaking, keep going!" Norman urged. Slaking rolled over onto its back and snored loudly.

"Return, Slaking," Norman said. For a moment, he did not speak.

"Brendan," he said, breaking his silence. "We came to Hoenn because I'd reached the peak of my abilities, and I was finally able to express my power. I spoke with Odam—Prof. Birch—because I wanted to see you rise to your fullest. And now, you've managed to defeat me, so shortly after beginning your journey. Granted, I did not use my strongest Pokemon, but I gave it my all and I still lost. You took down the strongest I pit against you without the aid of a type advantage."

Brendan smirked.

"Show me your team, son. I want to see what you carry around."

Brendan released Marshtomp, Swellow, Electrike, and Poochyena, keeping his fainted Hariyama in its Pokeball.

"You know, son, you've got a nice team going here. Your Marshtomp looks strong enough to carry you across waters. Have you tried the route east of Mauville? I'd recommend taking the time to explore East Hoenn."

"I'm actually looking for something in particular, Dad. I was wondering if you could help me out," Brendan said.

"I'm not the most familiar with Hoenn. You might want to try Prof. Birch. Let's hear, though. What are you after?"

"It's something called a Red Orb. Somehow it's related to the old Hoenn legend about Groudon and Kyogre."

"I don't know anything about any Red Orb. But there's an old couple living up on Mt. Pyre that knows everything there is to know about Hoenn legend. It's to the east. Why in the world are you looking for that?"

"Just as a collector's thing, you know?" Brendan lied. "I can't get the Pokemon, so why not go after some old remnants?"

"I'm not too big on artifacts, but whatever floats your boat."

"Ok. Thanks, Dad. I should get going. I'll wait home with Mom."

"Your Mom is out right now. She's doing some shopping in Lilycove. I'm sure Wally's parents will let you crash with them, though."

"Oh. That works, too. I was going to visit them before leaving, anyway."

"I'll let Mom know you tried to stop by. Go on, now. I don't want anyone to see I got creamed by my own son. Here's your badge."

Brendan took the Balance Badge from his father.

"Goodnight, Dad. See you later."

"Bye."

Brendan left the gym and walked next door to Wally's parents' house. Wally's father answered.

"Brendan. It's nice to see you, boy. My brother told me Wally ran away. Were you able to track him down?" he asked.

"I ran into him on Mt. Chimney."

"Mt. Chimney? What in the heavens was he doing up there? That air can't have been any good on his lungs."

"He didn't stay up there long before he started to have trouble breathing. He got away from me before I could speak with him longer, but I'm worried he's pushing things too far. The day after he left, he was already with a girl, calling her his girlfriend," Brendan said.

"A girlfriend? My boy, with a girlfriend? He's never had the nerve."

"He's toughened up a lot, but I get the feeling most of it is an act. I don't know what he's thinking."

"Well, that's alright, I guess. Brendan, could I get you to do something for me, boy?"

"Name it."

"I'm too old to go chasing my son around now. I need you to watch out for him. Can I trust my boy with you, Brendan?"

Brendan thought for a second.

"I can't make any promises, sir, except that I will do my best."

"That is all I can ask of you, boy. Come inside, I'm sure you'll need a place to stay for the night."

Brendan took him up on the offer, taking Wally's old room. They didn't speak much the rest of the night. Occasionally, the father asked about Wally, and Brendan reaffirmed that there was nothing more to tell.


	11. Chapter 11

Low, foamy waves rolled across Route 118. The route was broken by the end of a long salt river stretching into the ocean to the south.

Brendan had healed his Pokemon and left Petalburg early to advance to the next part of the region. Marshtomp stood by his side, gleefully kicking its feet in the shallow waters.

"What do you think, Marshtomp? Can you get me across?"

Marshtomp croaked and splashed happily. Brendan dipped his athletic shoes into the water and grabbed on to Marshtomp's back. Marshtomp propelled itself forward with its arms, first slowly. It gained speed as it gained confidence. Marshtomp kicked its feet, and after a few minutes he and Brendan were standing on the other shore.

Brendan tried to shake the water out of his clothes. He was soaking wet.

_At least the sun is warm today_, Brendan thought.

"Brendan!" Steven called.

Brendan looked away from his drenched clothes and saw Steven standing a little further up the shore.

"I didn't even realize you were standing there," Brendan excused himself as he approached Steven.

"How are the travels going?"

"Odd," Brendan said.

"Is that so?"

"I keep running into Team Magma. I didn't know they were such a huge presence in Hoenn."

"They aren't usually, Brendan. It seems they are up to something. Something bad."

"Reviving Groudon."

"What?" Steven was taken aback. "Who told you that?"

"Team Aqua first. Maxie admitted to wanting to wipe out the oceans and Pokemon. You don't think it's actually possible, do you, Steven?" Brendan was hoping Steven would provide some comfort.

"You spoke to Maxie? That's wild."

"But can they actually bring back Groudon?"

"Brendan," Steven said. "I want to talk about the letter you delivered to me back in Granite Cave. Devon has been continuing some researching that started in Kalos a little while ago. This research investigates a rumored method of heightening the power of Pokemon. As farfetched as the research sounds when you read it, it has actually proved very promising. We've made some amazing advances in tapping previously unknown potential, but we haven't fully got it figured out. We can't prove anything until we actually make a Pokemon reach its higher form."

"Is that the research Team Magma stole?" Brendan asked.

"It is. The letter you sent me informed me of the situation. I infiltrated the Magma base where we suspected they were holding the copies the grunt made, and I found them. But, Team Aqua beat me to it. They stole copies of the research for themselves."

"So they are going to make super-powerful Pokemon?"

Steven didn't answer. Instead, he changed the subject.

"Let me tell you more of the story I began in Granite Cave. The ancient peoples, crippled by the war between Groudon and Kyogre, turned to their one possible savior. It is said that a powerful green dragon intervened in the conflict, trying to separate Groudon and Kyogre. Alas, it was far outmuscled. The dragon came to rest in Sootopolis, a city built in the crater of a prehistoric volcano, and the natives of Sootopolis looked up to the dragon with great admiration for its efforts to save them, regardless of its failure. Then, something miraculous happened. The people of Sootopolis somehow found a way to infuse their faith into their surroundings. The very stone they walked upon was charged by the energy of the locals. They made a Key Stone that let them harness that energy and transfer it to the dragon, and the dragon underwent a transformation. With its newfound strength, the green dragon returned to the warring Pokemon and put an end to the carnage once and for all."

"Steven," Brendan said. "What is the green dragon?"

"As far as I've heard, no one is really sure. Parts of that legend were almost lost; only a select few ancient Sootopolis descendants tell of their ancestors empowering the green dragon." Steven looked at his watch, then continued. "I think you should keep these legends in mind, Brendan. You may find them to be quite useful in the near future."

"I will."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some important matters to take care of."

Steven released a Skarmory and climbed on its back.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you again, Brendan. Farewell."

Steven waved as the Pokemon flew him away.

Brendan wondered if Prof. Birch had heard the details of the legend Steven just revealed to him. He pulled out his Pokedex and pressed the blue button. A key pad opened on the touch screen. Brendan jotted down notes of the story and submitted it to Prof. Birch.

Having taken his notes, Brendan pocketed his Pokedex and finished crossing Route 118, turning left onto Route 119.

Route 119 followed the river upstream. It was claimed by skyscrapers of tall grass, obscuring most of the path from view. Brendan shoved his way through the first stretch of grass, finding a more accommodating vantage point. Most of the route was geographically complex. The land elevated naturally going north, twice making such sharp climbs that short waterfalls poured into the river.

Along the river, Team Magma grunts stood guard, leading up to a two-story building powered by rooftop windmills. Flashy gold letters along the top identified it as the Weather Institute.

Brendan proceeded through most of the path, going a little over half the distance before reaching the first grunt.

"Hey," Brendan said. "What are you up to?"

"Stay out of our way, Trainer, and we'll stay out of yours," the grunt said, keeping her position.

"Fine, whatever," Brendan responded, continuing his way past the remaining grunts near the river to the entrance of the Weather Institute. Five grunts barred access.

"Trainer," one of the grunts said. "The Weather Institute has closed prematurely today for the progress of Team Magma's glorious visions."

"Well I just reopened it," Brendan said. "Step out of my way."

The grunts laughed.

"Weak trainer, even if you get past us, Maxie will slaughter you," another grunt said.

Brendan gulped.

"So, Maxie's in there? I know Maxie, I've had a few run-ins with him before. Now get out of my way."

Each of the grunts pulled out a Pokeball in unison, obviously having rehearsed for this moment. All of them released a Zubat.

"Go, Electrike! Use Spark!" Brendan said, sending out his Pokemon.

Electrike bared its fangs and sent sparks flying from its now radiant fur, showering all the Zubat with electricity. The Zubat squealed, losing flight one by one and thumping onto the ground.

The sparks quit flying, but Electrike's body kept glowing, indeed becoming brighter. Electrike transformed beneath the coverage of the light, letting out a deep growl as a Manectric once the light eased up.

"Great work, buddy!" Brendan complimented, returning Manectric.

"Trainer, you may pass, but be warned: Maxie will stop you dead in your tracks," one of the grunts cautioned.

"I'll take my chances," Brendan said, shoving past them and into the building.

On the first floor, a young woman was tied up on the ground with duct tape over her mouth. Brendan knelt down beside her on the cold white tile floor and carefully peeled off the tape.

"Team Magma! Team Magma is upstairs!" she whispered frantically.

"I know," Brendan said. "I'll come back for you after I've taken care of them. Why are they here?"

"I don't know. They just showed up and attacked. They went upstairs without saying a word."

"Alright. I don't have a knife, otherwise I'd cut you loose right now. Just hang tight, I'll get you out of this."

Brendan crept over to the stairs, desperately seeking to keep quiet. One step at a time he ascended, crawling onto the landing on all fours when he reached the top. He could see the heads of Maxie and several grunts over a desk. They were all turned the other way. Brendan kept crawling, hiding behind a filing cabinet.

"I'll only ask one more time, sir, where is it?" Maxie demanded.

"How should I know? I'm a meteorologist, I don't research those kinds of things!" a man said, though Brendan could not see his face.

"I know you track the weather very carefully. You ought to be aware of its presence." Maxie slammed his fist onto a desk and yelled, "Now, answer the question!"

"Alright, Maxie. You've got me," the man groaned. "There's been a constant drought over Route 128 as long as we've been keeping record. So far, we haven't found a way to explain it. Its effects are subtle, but it's definitely there."

"See," Maxie said smoothly. "That wasn't so hard, now. I shall spare you your life. And I'll let go all of your employees. I'm glad we can be on good terms."

The grunts led Maxie to the elevator and took it downstairs with him. Brendan waited for the arrow above the doors to show the elevator had reached the ground floor before standing up. Seven people were lined up against the back wall.

"Young man," the person Maxie interrogated, a short man with thick blonde hair, said. "How long have you been in here?"

"I only caught the last of the action," Brendan said. "What was Team Magma looking for?"

"You don't need to know. You're lucky to be alive. Get out of my building."

Brendan waited at the head of the stairs ten minutes to be sure Maxie was gone before going down. The receptionist was untied, but she lied on the ground still. Brendan helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay, ma'am," he asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little freaked out," she said.

"How long ago did Team Magma leave?"

"They left almost straight away. They freed me and left, just like that," she informed him.

"Whatever they are up to, don't worry. I am going to make sure they don't get away with it," Brendan assured her.

Leaving the woman sat behind her desk, Brendan embarked onto Route 119 again. A short ways from the Weather Institute, he could see two trainers battling. As he got closer, he could tell it was May and Wally.

"Hey guys!" Brendan said as he came upon them. They had returned their Pokemon before he reached them.

"Newcomer, you actually made it? I was afraid those baby currents would scare you off," May said.

"Very funny, May. Wally, how are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm great," Wally said, almost pointing his chin at Brendan's face.

"So you two know each other? Wow, Newcomer, you're just lagging behind everybody!" May said.

"Cut him some slack, would you? It's thanks to him I'm even out here," Wally argued.

"It's alright, Wally. She's just messing around," Brendan assured him.

"Oh. I um… sorry," Wally said, nearly returning to the uncertain stance Brendan met him with.

"So, you're responsible for this one, Brendan? Go figure, even your protégé beats me," May spoke through a giggle.

"I'll see you around later, Brendan," Wally said. "I've got to go heal and check on my girlfriend. I want to battle you again later."

Wally walked away without another word.

"So," Brendan said. "How many gym badges have you got now?"

"Still one more than you, I can see," May said, pointing at Brendan's badges. "I thought you said you'd catch up before I reached the next city? I'm already through with Fortree!"

"It's a long way from Lavaridge to Petalburg. That's the only thing that let you keep your lead, May. I'll be ahead of you before you know it."

"Oh, really? Well, at least I know a faster way to travel!"

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Your Pokemon can help you in a lot more ways than you realize. Just like Water types can carry you across water, Flying types will fly you around, if you can tell them how to get there."

Brendan felt his cheeks get hot. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Oops," he said.

"Maybe now you won't fall two badges behind again," May teased.

"Nope. It will be you doing that."

"Keep dreaming. Hey, did you notice Team Magma on this route earlier?" she asked, abruptly changing subject.

"Yeah, I saw them," Brendan admitted.

"You didn't have anything to do with what went down, did you?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Please, Brendan," May said. "You need to be careful. I don't want you to get h—" She let her sentence trail off.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll see you around, Brendan. I've got to heal my Pokemon."

"Okay," Brendan said.

"Bye."

May hurried off, keeping her head to the ground as she ran. Brendan walked along behind her, not trying to keep up. He saw her enter Fortree City. She disappeared inside the Pokemon Center briefly, then came back outside. Brendan watched her climb a ladder into a tree house as he finally reached the end of Route 119. She was gone by the time he entered the city.


	12. Chapter 12

From where Brendan stood, only the Pokemon Center and PokeMart dwelled on the ground; the rest of the city was built in the thick-trunked trees. After searching for a moment, he realized that a third structure was built on the ground. Isolated deep within the trees of the city, the towering roof hardly rising over the canopy, the Pokemon Gym awaited him further into the city.

Brendan made a stop at the Pokemon Center to refresh his team. In the back of the Center, the redhead he first met with Wally on Mt. Chimney sat with her face buried in her hands. While Brendan healed his team with the nurse, he could hear her sobbing.

"Hey," Brendan said. "I don't know if you remember me. I'm Wally's friend."

She looked up. Her mascara was smeared by the salty tears emanating from her steely blue-gray eyes.

"Brendan?" she asked.

"Yeah. I didn't happen to catch your name, though."

"I'm Cheyanne," she said.

"Cheyanne. Want to tell me what's up?"

She snorted and wiped some of her tears onto her shirt sleeve.

"I don't know what do to," she said. "I've messed up. I didn't want to do it, but I just felt like I was supposed to, you know? I knew I wasn't ready."

She stopped, wiping more tears.

"I'm pregnant," she revealed. "Or at least I think I am. I just took the test. How do I tell Wally? I'm not ready to take care of a child."

"Cheyanne," Brendan said. "I think the first step is to tell your parents. I can help you get home, if you need it."

"But they aren't going to understand!" she said. "They're going to kill me. They trusted me."

"You can't keep it a secret forever. You need to let your family help you."

"I guess you're right," she agreed. She extracted a tissue from the pocket of her gray t-shirt and blew her nose.

"I'm going to go clean up," she said. "I want to talk to my parents before I let Wally know. He'll be back any minute."

"Alright," Brendan said.

She got up and went to the restroom in the back of the Center. Brendan waited for her a few moments. Wally showed up before she finished.

"B—Bren…" Wally cleared his throat and forced himself to look forward.

"Brendan," he said. "Did you see my girlfriend in here?"

"Yeah. She's in the bathroom," Brendan told him. Cheyanne reemerged from the back, her makeup fixed and eyes still a little red.

"Are you alright? You look a bit sick," Wally said to her.

"I'm feeling a little off. We should get going," she said.

"Alright. I'll catch you later, Brendan."

Wally put his arm around Cheyanne and the pair left.

Brendan gave them a moment to get away before leaving the Pokemon Center, as well. Once outside, he climbed a rope ladder to a wooden deck built in the trees. Here, he could see that the houses were all connected by a series of rope bridges. The Gym could be accessed halfway into the city by taking another ladder down.

On the ground, surrounding the Gym, fifteen or so tree stumps had not yet been cleared away from when they leveled the land. The entrance to the Gym was on the other side of the building. Brendan made his way around, going inside and finding the Gym Leader alone in the center of the Gym.

"Greetings," she said while ruffling the feathers fixed to her blue leather helmet. "I am Winona, the Leader of the Fortree City Pokemon Gym. I have soared the skies alongside my bird Pokemon. Are you prepared to witness our elegant choreography?"

"I'm ready," Brendan said, sending out Manectric.

"So be it. I will begin with Swellow."

Winona sent out the large bird. It had a slightly smaller wingspan than Brendan's, but was bulkier. It soared around the chamber, flapping its glorious wings.

"Manectric, Thunderbolt!"

"Careful, Swellow!"

Manectric formed a dark storm cloud overhead, and a bolt of lightning crashed down towards Swellow, creating an ear-splitting echo off of the Gym's walls. Swellow tilted to the left, dodging the strike.

"Go for the Double Team!" Winona said as she pulled out a small black remote. She pressed a button, and the roof to the Gym slowly opened, the two halves receding away from each other into the Gym's walls.

Swellow picked up speed, becoming nothing more than a blur to the eye.

"Try again to hit it, Manectric."

Manectric set off a couple more strikes, both hitting right behind the Swellow as it flew. The third bolt found its target, sending the bird plummeting. Winona returned it before it hit the ground. She threw another Pokeball.

"Pelipper, go! Water Pulse!"

"Thunderbolt, Manectric!"

Pelipper opened its heavy beak and spit water, but Manectric's lightning grounded it before it could do much harm.

"Pelipper, come back. Seize control, Skarmory!"

The Steel type came out, planting its feet on the ground.

"Air Cutter!"

Skarmory flapped its wings, generating strong gusts that sliced at Manectric.

"Cut its attack short, Manectric. Take it down with another Thunderbolt!"

Manectric did as Brendan said, calling down another bolt of lightning that drove into Skarmory, making it faint.

"Return," Winona said while casting her fourth Pokeball. "Altaria, take flight!"

A gorgeous puff ball appeared in the air. The ball shifted, and a long blue neck rose from the cottony material. Altaria stretched its wings and waited for the command.

"Earthquake!" Winona instructed.

Altaria threw itself at the ground, creating tremors that brought Manectric down.

"Manectric!" Brendan yelled. Grunting, he called back his Pokemon.

"Marshtomp, go!"

Marshtomp came out playfully, clapping its hands.

"Rock Slide!" Brendan ordered.

Heavy boulders manifested in the air over Altaria and poured over the elegant dragon. Altaria wheezed, fainting on the ground.

"Nice try, Altaria," Winona comforted it as she returned her Pokemon.

"Trainer," she said. "That was the swiftest battle I've had for a long time in which I did not come out the victor. Take this Feather Badge as a symbol of your accomplishment.

Brendan called back Marshtomp and took his sixth badge from Winona. He thanked her for the match and left, climbing back into the trees and going east to Route 120. His next stop was Mt. Pyre, off of Route 121.

Steven stood in the light drizzle on Route 120 beside some wild grass a little shorter than that growing on Route 119.

"Brendan," Steven said. "I was hoping you would pass by here. Let me see your PokeNav."

Steven and Brenan pressed the electronic devices together and registered each other.

"I would like to be able to contact you in the future. Will you be willing to help out if I call you?" Steven asked.

"Absolutely."

"Marvelous! Now, I'm not in much a hurry at the moment. I hear you are quite the battler. Why don't you show me what you're made of?"

Steven tossed a Pokeball, sending out Magcargo.

"Sure," Brendan said, sending out Marshtomp.

"Ancient Power, Magcargo," Steven said.

The earth trembled beneath Marshtomp. Boulders shot up violently, hammering Marshtomp's sides. Marshtomp lost its balance momentarily, but quickly regained its footing.

"Surf!" Brendan said.

Marshtomp spread its arms and absorbed rainwater through its pores. Then, it unleashed the water, driving a heavy torrent at Magcargo. Magcargo became caught in the flood, rolling around in the waves until the water sank into the already moist soil.

"Excellent work, Brendan," Steven said, and he called back his Pokemon.

Marshtomp looked up at Brendan with its eyes wide in disbelief. The Pokemon vanished, tucked away inside a ball of swirling light. Long arms protruded from the light, and the whole figure grew taller. After a moment, the light passed, and Marshtomp was now a Swampert.

Swampert looked down at its body, splashing excitedly in the puddles. Brendan ran and hugged it around its great neck.

"Brendan," Steven said. "I'm getting the weirdest sensation."

Steven messed around in a small shoulder bag and produced two stones.

"I don't know why," he said. "But I feel an almost magnetic pull between this stone and your Pokemon. I can't quite put it to words."

Steven handed Brendan the stone, and Brendan rolled it around, feeling a strange energy course through his body that compelled him towards Swampert.

"Take the other one, too. I found them together, though I'm not sure if that's important." Brendan took the other stone.

"This is freaky," Brendan said, tossing the stone lightly and catching it again.

"Swampert," Brendan said. "Do you think you could hold on to this?"

Swampert grunted affirmatively, so Brendan tucked the little rock against his Pokemon's left arm and fastened it with spare shoelaces from his backpack.

"How does that feel?" he asked. Swampert shook its arm around to ensure the fixture stayed put, then smiled at Brendan. Brendan returned Swampert to its Pokeball.

"Perhaps it is like a Mystic Water," Steven postulated. "I've never felt a held item so… personally before. It was like _I_ was the held item."

"I know," Brendan said.

"Well, I guess we should be moving on. Where are you headed next, Brendan?"

"I was going to Mt. Pyre to speak to an old couple there. They might know where the Red Orb Maxie wants to use to revive Groudon is at."

"That's a good idea. If you don't mind, I would like to join you. If Team Magma had the same idea, things might get messy. I would also like to bring another couple of trainers along, for safety."

"I would love that. I still don't think I could take on Maxie alone."

"Then it's settled. You keep going, but wait outside until I get there. If you see Team Magma, stay away and call me."

"You've got it."

Steven sent out Skarmory and took off again.

With Steven gone, Brendan felt uneasy, as if he were being watched. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw some movement. When he faced the direction of the disturbance, a Pokemon with pure white fur and a rust-red face emerged from the tall grass. It stopped at the fringe, staring motionlessly at Brendan.

"I've never seen an Absol like you before," Brendan commented. He sent out Swampert.

"Use Surf, Swampert."

Brendan's backpack felt heavy. He looked away from the battle and removed his bag. Undoing the zipper, he searched through the contents, finding nothing out of the ordinary. At the bottom, he found the meteorite Maxie had stolen from Prof. Cozmo.

"Shoot," Brendan said. "I forgot to return this."

As he picked it up, Swampert became encased in a brown shell from nowhere. Colorful beams leaped around the shell, permeating through its walls. Brendan stood up, perplexed.

Suddenly, the shell burst apart, and Swampert had grown. Its arms were thick, and its fingers were elongated and darkened. Swampert's entire upper body appeared to have been inflated. Swampert slammed its massive fists on the ground, roaring.

"Swampert?"

Swampert looked back at Brendan and nodded. Then, it charged at the Absol to slam it into the ground.

Still astonished, Brendan pulled out a Pokeball with a shaky hand and threw it at the Absol. He hardly noticed the Pokeball clicking and carrying the Pokemon away to the PC, busy looking at Swampert.

Suddenly, Brendan felt drained, and an odd surge passed through the meteorite into him. The shell reappeared briefly, covering Swampert and disappearing when it had reverted to its normal form.

Brendan returned Swampert and grabbed his Pokedex. He read the first entry.

_Absol, the Disaster Pokemon. Said to have the ability to foretell disasters, the ancient people of Hoenn used Absol in attempts to predict the future._

Brendan quickly moved past the first entry and found Swampert's. He found no mention of the transformation it had experienced. Brendan pressed the blue button and recounted the tale to Prof. Birch.

Birch responded almost immediately, requesting further information. In his message, Prof. Birch asked to meet Brendan somewhere to see the transformation for himself. Brendan sent back that he would be spending some time at Mt. Pyre, but warned that Team Magma might be there, also. Birch agreed to meet him there.

Brendan closed his Pokedex and put it away. He went back to Fortree City to switch Poochyena with his new Absol. Then, he returned to Route 120 and made his way through it to Route 121.


	13. Chapter 13

Brendan stood at edge of Route 121 looking out across the watery Route 122, the center of which Mt. Pyre dominated. The surface at the top was beyond view from the ground, but Brendan could hear thundering booms echoing around the route from above. Swampert stood beside Brendan, a stern look on its face while it studied the side of the mountain. Brendan mounted on its back.

"Carry me around to the other side, Swampert," Brendan said. Swampert stepped off the edge and splashed into the water, now large enough to keep Brendan fairly dry. They coasted around the base of the mountain, finding a patch of land leading up to the manmade entrance. Steven stood beside the opening. Brendan climbed off of Swampert onto dry land and returned Swampert.

"Brendan," Steven greeted him. "Your timing couldn't be better. Here, let's get inside."

Brendan followed Steven into Mt. Pyre. The structure was dimly lit and decorated with gray and black shades. Neatly arranged tombstones covered most of the floor.

"This place has a cemetery?" Brendan asked.

"This place _is_ a cemetery," Steven explained. "The unique natural structure of the cave gives it a lot of square footage for graves, and on multiple floors. The wealthy can afford to have their Pokemon laid to rest here, and Pokemon that died heroically are accepted here out of respect."

"Who is the old couple that lives here, then? What connection do they have to the Hoenn legends?"

"They are descendants of Sootopolis natives. They claim their ancestors witnessed all the major events of ancient Hoenn, and their stories have been passed on for many generations."

"I see," Brendan said.

They walked together to the back of the room, ascending a marble staircase there. Prof. Birch, May, and Wally were waiting on the second floor.

"Hey guys," Brendan said. They each nodded at him.

"Everyone seems so gloomy. The graves got you down?" Brendan asked.

"Brendan," Steven said. "We will all meet on the second floor, in case Team Aqua or Magma escape on the elevator to the first floor. I've called in these two trainers to help us, Wally and May. Prof. Birch says you brought him here."

"Yeah," Brendan says. "I've met them before. And I wanted to show Prof. Birch something. I think you should see it, too."

"That will have to wait. Team Magma made it here first."

"Is that what I heard going on at the top of the mountain?"

"Yes. They aren't alone. Team Aqua followed them, and they are duking it out at the peak."

"Well," Brendan said. "Are we prepared to take them on?"

"We don't know," May joined in. "They're very powerful."

"Yeah, but—Prof. Birch, Steven, you two must have strong Pokemon," Brendan said.

"I'm afraid I didn't bring anything but my Tropius to fly here, Brendan. All the same, Maxie and Archie are terribly strong," Prof. Birch replied.

"Yeah, Brendan," May said. "We were discussing it before you got here. We're going to have to team up if we are going to stop them."

Brendan looked at Steven.

"Do we stand a chance?" he asked.

"We're about to find out. Let's go, we don't have much time."

Steven guided the group to a service elevator in the back of the room.

"This elevator is usually off limits. You have to have… well, you need to be given special permission." Steven took a card from his front pocket and slid it through a machine on the wall next to the elevator, triggering the doors to open.

"Prof. Birch, I suggest you stay down here. It would be unwise to confront the teams without Pokemon," Steven recommended.

"I agree," Birch said. "May, you should stay with me."

"I'll be fine, Dad," she said.

"I know you would be. But it's safer for you down here."

May stepped into the elevator, and Brendan, Steven, and Wally joined her. Prof. Birch stopped the door with his hand.

"May, you really should reconsider," he said.

"I'll be back down soon, okay?" she said, pushing his hand off the door and smiling awkwardly as the doors closed in. Prof. Birch watched her until the gap between the doors sealed.

The group rode silently. It nearly a minute for the elevator to reach the top. The doors lid open, and everyone climbed off.

The top of Mt. Pyre was completely flat. A decently large pool, part of a shrine, sat in the dead center, surrounded by pillars with mysterious carvings. Archie stood behind the pool, commanding his Sharpedo that swam in the shallow water. Maxie was across from him, attacking with a Weezing.

"Double Hit, Weezing!" Maxie yelled, tucking back some greasy wandering hair from his forehead. Weezing drifted to Sharpedo, striking it with its larger head, spinning around, and hitting again with the other. It winced at the contact with Sharpedo's rough scales. Sharpedo leapt from the water and snapped at Weezing, just missing.

White columns separated by curved black stone dividers cut aisles along the roof, with the names and contributions of deceased Pokemon and their trainers carved into every inch of the black memorials. Team Magma and Team Aqua grunts were dispersed amongst the pillars, battling ferociously. Several columns had been toppled, and many of the black memorials had been chipped or completely crumbled. An elderly couple sat on the ground behind the outermost ring of the memorial, away from the conflict.

Brendan and the gang ducked behind the memorial beside them.

"Are you two hurt?" Steven asked.

"No, we're fine," the old woman responded, her hoarse voice cracking. She couldn't keep her hands steady.

"Young man, they're after the orbs!" the man warned.

"I know. What can you tell us about the orbs?" Steven asked.

"The orbs are said to possess the sealed away powers of Groudon and Kyogre. Groudon's energy was stored in the Red Orb, and Kyogre's in the blue. Team Magma spoke of reviving Groudon and using its ability to cleanse the planet," the man detailed.

"Are the legends true?" Brendan asked.

"I don't know," the woman admitted. "But I'm terrified to find out."

"Brendan, Wally, and May," Steven said, turning to the trio. "It would be suicide to intervene in the middle of this conflict. We will have to wait until one of them defeats the other and hope that we can then overpower them both."

"But what if we can't?" Brendan asked.

"Then we'll improvise. Come on, let's be prepared."

They each removed a Pokeball, ready to throw it if they were attacked. They watched Sharpedo slice at Weezing with its dorsal fin. Weezing buried Sharpedo in a cloud of smog and rammed it, forcing it out of the water. Seeing the shark splash hopelessly on the ground, Archie returned his Pokemon and readied another. However, Maxie made a dash for an ornate structure behind the pool, resembling a birdbath, and pulled a baseball-sized red sphere from inside the dish. He returned Weezing and retreated behind his grunts, then ran for the elevator.

Brendan rose and ran towards Maxie, but the Magma grunts formed a wall, preventing both him and Archie from pursuing.

"You lousy coward!" Archie ranted. "You no-good murderer! I'll teach you for what you're doing! I'll show you what happens when you threaten Pokemon!"

The Aqua grunts eased off of the Magma grunts, allowing them to follow after their leader. Archie went to the dish behind the pool and took the Blue Orb. He began for the elevator, as well. Brendan stepped in front of him.

"You aren't taking that Orb. It's bad enough that Maxie got the first one. Nothing good will come out of you taking the second. Put it back," he insisted.

"Kid," Archie said. "I still got two Pokemon on my side. Let me put an end to Team Magma's plot."

Wally and May stood up and joined Brendan. Steven stood behind them.

"Can you take on all four of us?" May asked.

"Three of us," Brendan said. "May, you should sit this one out."

"But…"

"It's alright. We've got this."

May reluctantly stepped aside. Steven went to her side.

"We'll let those two take him on first. If they can't handle it, we'll step in and finish him off," Steven told her.

"Fine, have it your way," Archie said, releasing a Crobat.

"Swampert!"

"Gardevoir!"

Brendan and Wally released their Pokemon. Gardevoir hummed musically at its release, while Swampert growled at the opponent. Brendan went into his pocket and found the meteorite. Upon touching it, Swampert underwent its transformation.

"What did you just do?" Wally asked in amazement.

"I'm not sure. I've been calling it Mega Evolution," Brendan said.

"You'll have to show me how to do that!" Wally said. "For now, just keep my Gardevoir safe. I have a plan."

"Alright. Swampert, use Surf!"

"Gardevoir, Calm Mind!"

Swampert summoned water to its side and rode the wave towards Crobat. The wave missed, but Swampert was able to slap Crobat as it rode by. Gardevoir sat on the ground and closed its eyes, breathing deeply.

"Air Cutter!" Archie ordered.

Crobat retaliated, tearing at Swampert with sharp blades of wind. Swampert stumbled but did not collapse.

"Surf again, Swampert!"

"Just relax, Gardevoir. Calm Mind!"

"Crobat, Confuse Ray!"

Swampert began to collect more water while Crobat unleased a series of bright orbs, letting them rotate around Swampert's head. Swampert watched them until it became dizzy, tripping over its own feet when it tried to launch the attack.

"Be careful, Swampert!"

"Gardevoir, Psychic!"

Gardevoir smiled serenely. All around them, the air quivered like heated wind over a hot surface. Deep purple waves appeared, darting around between the columns and over the Pokemon. They closed in on Crobat, folding its wings and pummeling it while the poor bat fell. Archie returned his fainted Pokemon when the waves receded.

"That ain't gonna' fly, boy!" Archie said. He threw another Pokeball, releasing Mightyena.

"Gardevoir, Moonblast!"

The mountain's peak dimmed as if night had overcome them. A large mass had formed above, blocking sunlight. Gardevoir was glowing. Slowly, the brightness left Gardevoir, forming an orb in the air in front of it. The orb shot forward, knocking over Mightyena. Archie called back his Pokemon and daylight returned.

"I can't believe it," Archie said. "It don't matter, though. Grunts!"

The Team Aqua grunts gathered in front of Archie, each releasing a Mightyena. Archie cackled as he slid his card for the elevator and stepped inside. Once the doors were shut, the Aqua grunts returned their Pokemon and started down the stairs.

Just then, Brendan realized he felt something in his backpack. He pulled it off and found the second stone Steven had given him. It seemed to be drawn towards Gardevoir.

"Wally," he said. "I think you should hold on to this."

"What is it?" Wally asked, taking it.

"You'll figure it out. You'll need this too." Brendan chipped off a small piece of the meteorite and gave it to him.

"Um… thanks, I guess. I… I… I should get back to my girlfriend."

Steven opened the elevator for Wally.

"Thank you for helping us," Steven said.

"Uh huh," Wally responded, letting the elevator close.

"How did you get your Pokemon to do that, Brendan?" Steven asked when Wally was gone.

"It was the stone you gave me earlier. When I touched the meteorite, it just happened. I don't know how."

"That's crazy! Got any of those stones for me, Newcomer?" May asked.

"I don't. I think they only work for certain Pokemon, that's why I gave the other one to Wally," Brendan said.

"You think his Gardevoir can Mega Evolve, too?" Steven asked.

"I got the same feeling that you got earlier with my Swampert," Brendan explained.

"I'll have to keep an eye on how this turns out," Steven said while he helped the old couple to their feet.

"Thank you, all of you, but it might be too late. The orbs are gone," the man said.

"I'm sure nothing will happen. We can't live in fear over old legends. Anyway, I've heard there is a third Pokemon in the legend. A green dragon?" Steven said to the couple.

"You've done your research, young'un" the lady said. "The green dragon—most people haven't heard of it—was called Rayquaza. It broke up Groudon and Kyogre."

"Right. Do you know what supposedly happened to Rayquaza after the battle?"

"They say it flew south towards a tower built in its honor. No one has seen it since, and no one has been in the tower since ancient times. I don't blame them. It is hardly standing anymore," the man said.

"Alright. I hate to cut our conversation so short, but I must be going. I'll send someone out to help repair the damages," Steven said, going to the elevator. He paused at one of the black memorial stones, running his hand across one of the engravings. Then, he clenched his hand into a fist and said, "Brendan, May, let's get going."

They rode the elevator to the second floor, where Prof. Birch greeted them. He wrapped his arms around May.

"Thank goodness you're alright. Wally told me what went on," he said.

"Sadly, I don't have time to talk, Professor. I must be going," Steven said, getting back on the elevator and taking it to the bottom floor without another word.

"Apparently he's in a hurry," Prof. Birch laughed. "Any who, I've been chomping at the bit waiting to see your Swampert."

"Right," Brendan said. He let out Swampert and retrieved the meteorite, and Swampert Mega Evolved.

"All I did was let it hold that stone on its leg and touch the meteorite. You can feel an odd energy in both of them," Brendan explained.

"Amazing," Prof. Birch said. "I've never even heard of anything like this. Are there more Pokemon that can do this?"

"Possibly one more. I will let you know what I find out."

"You better. I can't wait to study this more. When you have a break from your travels, come visit my lab, and bring the stone and meteorite. I won't take them off you while you're out and about."

The three stood silently for a few seconds, left with nothing more to say. Prof. Birch broke the silence.

"I guess I'd better be off," he said.

"Alright, Dad. I'll stop by Littleroot later," May said.

"Goodbye, you two. Take it easy." With that, Prof. Birch left.

"I'm going to hit the road, too, Newcomer. I've got some shopping to do in Lilycove."

"Bye," Brendan said.

"Bye." Brendan watched her disappear around the stairs.

_A tower to the south_, Brendan thought. He returned his Swampert and climbed downstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

Brendan finished his breakfast on the chilly morning in Cove Lily Motel. With the meteorite strapped to a bracelet he'd purchased at the Lilycove Department Store before resting at the motel, he set out again. He decided to revisit the Department Store for more trainer gear before leaving.

May stepped out of the store as he approached.

"Hey, Newcomer. This place is so big! This is my second time through it and I still didn't hit every store," she said.

"I know. I was about to check it out again myself."

"I think they have a sale on Hyper Potions right now, you should be sure to buy a lot. You'll need them."

"Oh, yeah? And how many times have you beat me?"

"Counting right now?" She drew a Pokeball.

"Go, Alakazam!"

"Sceptile!"

May and Brendan sent out their Pokemon.

"Leaf Blade, Sceptile!"

"Psychic!"

Sceptile ducked beneath Alakazam's purple beams and struck it with the sharp leaves on its forearms. Alakazam twisted its face in focus, pulling one of the beams around and hitting Sceptile's back.

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade again!"

Sceptile tore at Alakazam while Alakazam set off another wave of purple beams, sending psychic shocks through the grass lizard's body. Sceptile fell backward.

"Return, Sceptile. Go, Pelipper!"

"Come back," Brendan said. "Manectric, I choose you!"

Manectric and Pelipper came out.

"Pelipper, use Fly!"

Pelipper rose into the sky, higher than the Department Store's roof. It swooped down, slamming Manectric.

"Thunderbolt, Manectric!"

Manectric summoned a thundercloud and struck Pelipper, instantly bringing it down.

"Geez. Return, Pelipper. Go, Magcargo!"

Magcargo spawned, crawling around.

"Come on back, Manectric. Absol, go!"

Manectric vanished and the red-faced Absol took its place.

"Flamethrower!" May said.

Absol pounced at Magcargo, flipping it onto its side. Magcargo squirmed, unable to pick itself up.

"Nice one, Absol. Night Slash!"

The great red scepter protruding from Absol's head turned a midnight black. Absol whipped its neck, slapping the air with the darkened headpiece and sending matching dark blades swirling through the air into Magcargo. Magcargo's molten flesh absorbed the blades, but it flailed in pain regardless. Absol struck relentlessly until the defenseless Pokemon fainted.

"Sorry, Magcargo. Try this one out, Brendan. Go, Flygon!" May said as she switched Pokemon.

"Come back, Absol. Swampert, it's all you!"

Brendan swapped his Pokemon, as well. He touched the meteorite, initiating Swampert's Mega Evolution.

"Flygon, Dragon Claw!"

Flygon hissed while charging, scratching Swampert with long claws. Swampert braced itself, tucking its head in while Flygon sank its claws into Swampert's muddy skin.

"Swampert, Ice Beam!"

Swampert pulled its head out and opened its mouth wide at Flygon, preparing to attack. Flygon slapped Swampert on the head, knocking its mouth closed again.

"Great job, Flygon! Dragon Claw again!"

Flygon listened, digging its claws into Swampert a second time.

"Hang in there, Swampert! Try to get yourself clear."

Swampert trampled past Flygon and turned to attack, but Flygon whacked it with its tail. They continued their came of cat and mouse, with Swampert running a short distance and Flygon flying closer and blocking.

"Slam it into the ground, Swampert!"

Swampert took a heavy fist and hit Flygon's body, pulling it to the earth. Then, it lied across Flygon, holding the opponent down with its weight.

"Nice! Now let her have it!"

Swampert charged an Ice Beam and released it, blasting Flygon with frigid air. Swampert stood up, and Flygon could not move, so May returned it.

"Darn, Newcomer. Always…"

A flash of white light blinded them, followed by a sonic boom. When he regained vision, Brendan saw May gaping, her brown eyes gazing to the sky behind him, reflecting a bright green light.

Brendan turned, finding what had caught her attention. A green column erupted from the sea to the south, extending far into the sky. Brendan followed its path upward, losing it when it went behind the clouds, but sure it continued even higher.

"What the heck is that?" May asked.

"I'm not sure," Brendan said. "But, I think I have an idea. I'm going to go check it out."

"I want to help," May said.

"Do you know anything about the old Hoenn legends? That would probably come in handy right now."

"Wait. You don't mean to say that's… oh, no…"

"I can't say for sure. So you don't know anything that might help us out?"

"You know what, there is someone in Sootopolis who would probably know. I'll go ask around."

"Alright. I'm going to move on to Mossdeep City to see if I can reach the beam. Try to catch me there if you find anything out."

"Gotcha," she said. "Be careful, Newcomer!"

May flew away on her Pelipper, and Brendan sailed east towards Mossdeep. He found the shore of the humid island and climbed metal steps to the elevated hilltop on which the city was built. He made a stop at the Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon. Steven was inside.

"Steven," Brendan said. "Have you seen what's going on outside?"

"I have. Brendan, we need to get there as quickly as possible."

"I just need to heal and I'll be ready."

"It isn't that simple. Heal your Pokemon, we'll talk at my house."

Brendan healed and then followed Steven to the northernmost edge of the cliffs, where Steven lived. Steven welcomed him inside.

Steven's house was in pristine condition, with the only blemishes on the matching oak furniture being a thick layer of dust.

"Sorry about the condition. I honestly don't come here often. Anyway, I didn't want anyone else to hear what we're talking about. I believe that beam signals the opening of Groudon's tomb," Steven said, shutting the door.

"That's what I was afraid of," Brendan said. "What are we going to do?"

"I figured out the location of the cavern a little while ago and ordered some gear that will help us get there. We can't continue until I go pick it up. That means we're stuck for a little while. I will be back with the stuff as soon as I can."

"Okay. Is it alright if I stay here until you get back?"

"No. I think you should go challenge the Gym. I mean, it's up to you: you can stay here if you want. But it isn't fair for such a young trainer to be thrown into this mess. You should try not to let it get in the way of your training," Steven said.

"Let's race, then. If you get back here with the stuff first, you win. If I beat the Gym first, I win."

"I like your attitude, Brendan," Steven complimented. "A race it is!"

Steven and Brendan left the house, and Steven immediately called out his Skarmory and flew away. Brendan walked east to the Mossdeep City Gym.

Sat on the floor in the center of the Gym, two children looked at Brendan, a boy and girl with matching blue garb distinguished only by a stone pendant around the latter's neck.

"Hello…" the first one said.

"…Brendan," the other finished.

"I am Tate."

"And I am Liza."

"We already know who you are…"

"And what Pokemon you are going to use."

"We can read each other's minds…"

"And see into your future."

"We already know the outcome of this match, you see…"

"So we are fully prepared."

"You best be prepared, too, Brendan…"

"Because there is no one more prepared than us."

Brendan didn't move, looking at the pair in confusion. They stood up.

"Don't be so surprised."

"We are master Psychic-type users…"

"Born and raised through the arts of mental power."

"We can manipulate and read our surroundings…"

"Without moving a finger."

"Psychic-types?" Brendan asked. "Like Pokemon?"

"Humans can have types, too."

"Very easily, in fact."

"We just cannot…"

"Usually…"

"Control the physical world quite like Pokemon."

"That is why we have chosen…"

"To use our brain power…"

"And became just as strong as any Pokemon."

"Now, Brendan…"

"Are you ready to battle?"

Brendan sent out Absol.

"I'm ready," he said.

"We knew you would do this."

"You cannot fight alone."

"Send out one more."

"We challenge you as a pair."

Brendan released Hariyama alongside Absol. Tate and Liza released Lunatone and Solrock.

"Night Slash, Absol. Attack Lunatone!" Brendan said.

"Psychic, Lunatone!" Tate ordered.

Absol rushed across the floor at Lunatone. Lunatone vibrated, casting out purple beams. The beams passed right through Absol, not leaving a scratch. Absol struck Lunatone, making it whine.

The beams continued travelling, wrapping around Hariyama's wide body and inflicting massive damage.

"Solrock, follow it up with a Psychic of your own!" Liza exclaimed.

Solrock mimicked Lunatone's attack, knocking Hariyama out. Brendan returned his fainted Pokemon.

"Absol, finish Lunatone with another Night Slash!" he said. "Go, Swellow!"

Swellow came out of the Pokeball and soared near the Gym's ceiling.

"Solrock, use Sunny Day!"

"Swellow, just stay up there and dodge!"

Absol finished its lunge at Lunatone while Swellow circled the Gym from above and Solrock brightened the whole arena with a burst of energy. Absol's attack brought Lunatone tumbling down, and Tate called it back.

"Now, Solrock! Solar Beam!"

Solrock drew in some of the energy it had just shed into the Gym and cast a beam outward, throwing Absol into the wall from the force. Absol wobbled away from the wall, shaking its head.

"You can do this, Absol! Night Slash!"

Absol steadied its gait, forcing itself to look at Solrock. It ran forward and lashed at the Pokemon.

"Solrock! Try to stop it with a Flamethrower!"

Solrock summoned a vortex of flames from the Sunny Day-generated energy in their surroundings. Absol reached it first, halting its attack with Night Slash. Solrock came to rest on the ground.

"Just as we predicted, Brendan," Liza said. She returned her Pokemon.

"You should take this," Tate said.

"And this. It likes your Absol."

Tate handed Brendan the Mind Badge, and Liza handed him the pendant with the odd gray stone. Brendan felt his energy synchronize with the cold rock.

"Now go, Brendan."

"Do not hesitate."

"Steven Stone awaits you outside."

"Stay strong…"

"And you will succeed."

"We are counting on you."

Brendan fit Absol with the pendant and returned both of his Pokemon. He thanked the leaders and went outside, finding Steven walking towards the Gym's entrance.

"Good timing," Steven said. He was carrying a massive case with a combination lock. "I've got the stuff. Go heal your Pokemon and come back here."

Brendan hurried to the Pokemon Center and back. Steven was already straddling Skarmory when he got back.

"Get on," Steven said. Brendan pushed himself onto the Pokemon. Its cold steel exterior stung his legs.

"Hold on tight," Steven warned while the Pokemon took flight. They flew south, passing over Route 127 and approaching a patch of land on Route 128. The green light rose from the waters just north of the piece of dirt.

They landed, and Steven helped Brendan off his Pokemon. Then, he returned it and unlocked the case. Inside were two sets of orange scuba gear.

"There is a cavern underwater right here, right where the beam is coming from. We'll need to wear these to get to it," Steven said, handing Brendan his outfit.

They started putting the equipment on, which included a full body outfit to keep them dry and a pair of medium sized oxygen tanks.

"As soon as we surface in the cave, turn off the oxygen. I don't know how long we'll be in there, but if you run out of oxygen you might not be able to get back out."

"Got it," Brendan said, slipping into the orange suit. It took them a few minutes before they were ready. Steven gave Brendan a thumbs up and dove into the water. Brendan jumped in right after.


	15. Chapter 15

Brendan and Steven surfaced in the flickering orange torchlight.

They were in a tiny room of the underwater cavern, the water bordered by land. Steven and Brendan pulled themselves out of the water, and both flipped off their oxygen tanks. Steven removed his facemask.

"We might as well leave the suits here. They might get taken, but we'd be captured lagging around in these heavy things anyway," Steven said, unzipping his suit.

Brendan stripped to his normal clothing as well. A submarine was tethered at the edge of the water with Captain Stern's name printed on the side.

"They must have stolen the sub," Steven pointed out.

Once they'd fully removed their equipment they hid their suits behind a large rock at the back of the room. Then, they proceeded through an opening drilled into the opposite end of the cavern.

Inside this room, numerous Team Magma grunts waited.

"What are you two? Tourists?" one of the grunts asked. "Trust me, you don't want to be here right now."

"No, dude," another grunt interrupted. "These two keep getting in our way. We need to take them out."

"Very well. You two have got ten seconds to get out of here before we drive you out," the first grunt said.

"Brendan, are you ready to battle?" Steven asked.

"I'm ready if you are."

Brendan sent out Swellow and Steven sent out Metagross. The grunts both released Mightyena.

"Swellow, use Fly!"

"Metagross, Hammer Arm!"

Swellow flew along the top of the cavern, letting its feathers graze the ceiling.

"Crunch, both of you!" one of the grunts ordered.

The Mightyena cornered Metagross, snarling and chomping at it. Metagross lifted one of its arms and hammered down, crushing both Mightyena. The dog directly beneath Metagross' fist fainted and the grunt returned it.

Swellow fell from above, ramming head-first into the surviving Mightyena's ribcage. It fell over, howling, and the grunt returned it.

"Don't think this is over yet. Guys!" The first grunt called the other seven grunts, and they circled Steven and Brendan.

"You get out of here with Swellow! I'll hold these guys back!" Steven told Brendan.

"But what about Maxie?"

"I can handle these grunts and catch up. You need to make sure Maxie doesn't revive Groudon. Go, hurry!" Steven swiped at the air, signaling for Brendan to leave.

"Alright," Brendan said. "Swellow, come get me out of here."

As the grunts released their Pokemon, Swellow swooped and picked Brendan up with its claws, carrying him beyond the ring of grunts and into the next cavern, where it let him down.

"Thanks, Swellow," Brendan said while he returned the Pokemon.

This room of the cavern was completely empty, but the temperature had increased dramatically. Brendan, afraid of being followed by grunts, ran across the chamber to another hole drilled into the wall. This one brought him to a winding natural pathway that circled around the room to a deeper level. At the end of the path, the wall had been dug open again. Several shovels, a drill, and a power generator attached to an exhausted Electrode were beside the opening.

Brendan cautiously balanced on the pathway, which was hardly wider than his feet in places. His palms clammed up, partially over fear of the thirty foot drop, partially over the impending confrontation with Maxie.

He reached the opening unharmed and passed through to find the ledge continued to circle into a pit of magma. Now, sweat drained from every pore of his body. He wiped his brow on his drenched sleeve.

Maxie stood at the very end of the path, pressing buttons on a machine housing the Red Orb. In the lava pit, a massive gray creature, with indentations all over its body and frighteningly long claws, slept. Maxie finished with the machine and watched the resting monster, smiling manically.

"Brendan!" he screamed suddenly, keeping his eyes on the slumbering beast. "You just can't wait to meet your demise, can you?"

Brendan hurried down the path, sliding to a stop right in front of Maxie.

"Turn off that machine, Maxie, or you'll regret it!" Brendan warned.

Maxie ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. Smoothly, he said, "I trust you know already that I will not do so willingly. Let us battle. But first, I must make a confession."

Brendan pulled out a Pokeball while Maxie continued rambling.

"I couldn't be certain that meteorite wasn't good for _something_. So, I broke off a piece of it and kept it. And I discovered a most marvelous property about it. I know you have, too, unlocked this mystery and used it for yourself. You made use of it upon Mt. Pyre."

Brendan noticed a piece of stone embedded into Maxie's glasses.

"I suppose I should stall no longer. Mightyena, try to make this short." Maxie sent out his first Pokemon.

"Hariyama, go!"

Hariyama appeared and kicked up dirt at Mightyena.

"Take Down!" Maxie barked.

"Brick Break!"

Mightyena hauled itself full-speed into Hariyama's gut. It bounced off the Fighting types' fat and rolled along the ground. Hariyama karate-chopped Mightyena with the side of its hand.

"Get up! Take Down!" Maxie yelled, becoming aggravated.

Mightyena picked itself up off the ground, its knees trying to buckle. It ran at Hariyama again, hitting it head-on. Hariyama fell on its side, and Mightyena collapsed just past it.

"Return, Hariyama," Brendan said.

"Dumb dog!" Maxie hollered, switching Mightyena with Weezing. Brendan sent out Alakazam.

"Sludge Bomb!" Maxie screeched.

Weezing vomited a bubbling mass of toxic waste and hurled it at Alakazam. It splashed on its head and down its sides, fizzing like a shaken soda.

"Alakazam! Use Psychic!"

Alakazam shook some of the sludge off and yelled, generating its purple shock waves as it did. They filled the room, reflecting off the walls and passing through its occupants until they'd gained energy. Alakazam directed them inward at Weezing. Weezing coughed, spewing black smog and sinking towards the ground.

"Get back up!" Maxie spouted. "Explosion!"

Weezing sucked in its body and let out a burst of smog that exploded in front of the Pokemon, knocking it out and showering Alakazam with debris. Alakazam fell on its face.

"Alakazam, come back!" Brendan said. Maxie and Brendan returned their weakened Pokemon.

"Crobat, end this!" Maxie said, releasing the bat from its Pokeball.

Brendan threw his own Pokeball, bringing out Absol. He touched the meteorite on his wrist, and the brown shell encased Absol. When it vanished, Absol had grown. Thick, long wing-like tufts of fur protruded from its back, and the crescent on its head was now elongated and jagged. It sang its melodic battle cry and dug its claws into the ground.

"Acrobatics, Crobat!"

"Stone Edge!"

Crobat zigzagged in front of Absol, slapping Brendan's Pokemon unpredictably with all four claws. Absol shoved it backward with its head blade and roared, pulling sharp rock columns from below that struck Crobat. Crobat flapped uncontrollably, flying into a wall before hitting the ground and flailing in pain. Maxie returned it.

"So, it's come to this?" Maxie said. "I tried to be merciful, Brendan. You've brought this on yourself!"

Maxie yanked a Pokeball out and held it tight. His knuckles turned paper-white, and the two halves slid apart under the force, releasing the Camerupt inside.

"Night Slash, Absol!"

Absol came at Camerupt, but Camerupt was soon hidden behind a brown shell. Maxie laughed hysterically, twisting his spine so he looked almost straight up at the ceiling, stomping his left foot. His index finger rested on the piece of meteorite in his glasses.

Mega Camerupt emerged from its shell running. It trampled Absol, rammed into the wall, turned around, and stomped on Absol again. Absol could not stand up, so Brendan returned it.

"Go, Swampert!" Brendan called, sending out his Pokemon. He touched the meteorite in the bracelet, and felt his energy start to pass through the stone, but he was overcome by a draining feeling and Swampert did not change.

"Fool!" Maxie yelled. "Have you not fully investigated the power at your hand? It is far too taxing to force two Pokemon to undergo their empowering transformation! You wasted your energy on Absol!"

"It's a good thing I don't need it! Swampert, use Surf!"

"Take Down, Camerupt!"

Camerupt charged, but Swampert held it off with a wall of water. Camerupt lifted onto its hind legs and fell, shaking the whole cavern. Then, it charged again.

"Don't let it hit you, Swampert! Surf!"

Swampert summoned a wave and rode it over Camerupt, filling the opponent's hump with water. Camerupt made a gurgling sound and blasted cooled lava from its back. It dragged its foot on the ground, preparing to attack again.

"Swampert!" Brendan said. "Ice Beam!"

Swampert came to rest in a pool of water near the edge of the lava. It fired the icy attack as Camerupt charged, freezing its legs to the ground. Camerupt stumbled over itself, flipping and getting caught on its hump. It kicked its legs hopelessly.

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" Maxie yelled, jumping enthusiastically.

"Finish it!" Brendan said.

Swampert pulled its arms together and built a huge wave. It drifted on the wave as the water carried it past Camerupt, submerging the whole bovine camel Pokemon for several seconds. The water coated the cavern floor and spilled into the magma pit with Groudon, steaming on contact with the magma. Brendan's shoes filled with water.

Camerupt breathed heavily on the ground, its eyes scrunched closed. Maxie dropped the damaged Pokeball on the ground, and it pulled Camerupt back in.

Behind him, the big gray figure rumbled. Maxie fell to his knees, but stood promptly when he heard the sound.

"You're too late," he whispered. He turned his back to Brendan, facing Groudon.

"You're too late!" Maxie roared. He howled with laughter.

Red color rose to the surface of Groudon's skin. Its eyes slowly peeled open, revealing two bloodshot yellow eyes. Its mouth quivered, then opened, baring daggers for teeth. Groudon stretched its limbs, then its neck. With its mouth hanging open, the ancient Pokemon gave a piercing shriek. It took a step forward, then another.

The machine holding the red orb burst open, and the sphere rose, expanding rapidly. It floated over to Groudon, obscuring the view from the edge of the pit.

"Now, Brendan!" Maxie hollered. "Witness the glory of the future! Of destiny! Of righteousness! Witness the savior of mankind! Witness…" he paused and turned his neck so he looked at Brendan with a crooked smile and lopsided glasses. "Primal Reversion!"

The red orb dissipated with the sound of shattering glass, and Groudon roared, the heart-stopping, fear-striking sound reverberating off the dungeon's wall and dropping heavy boulders from the ceiling that barely missed Maxie and Brendan. Brendan returned his Swampert to protect it from the collapse.

Groudon was now taller, and the indentations in its body shone a blinding mix of yellow, orange, and white. It turned in the magma, causing molten waves to slosh over the rim onto the ground. It dug at the wall of the chamber, quickly forcing its way through.

"Come back, Groudon!" Maxie yelled, standing up. "I order you!"

Groudon did not respond. It continued through the wall and out of sight.

"I don't understand," Maxie said, facing the ground. "I thought I could control it."

"You could never control it," Brendan said. "You can't control the forces of nature. You've thrown the world out of balance."

Maxie panted, rolling a dirtball with his toe.

"Come to the surface with me," he said, picking up Camerupt's Pokeball, turning, and walking up the path. Brendan followed.

Maxie didn't speak, keeping his head down as they balanced across the pathway up to the higher levels of the cavern. They reached the room where the grunts pinned Steven to the wall while his Metagross fought off their Pokemon.

"Grunts," Maxie said. "Grunts! Release him!"

The grunts silenced, looking around at each other. They relinquished Steven, and he brushed himself off.

"Steven Stone. Please, return your Pokemon. I ask that you and Brendan accompany me to the surface."

Steven looked to Brendan.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We were too late. Groudon has left, and Maxie can't control it."

Maxie kept walking, and Brendan followed him. Steven watched them, then returned Metagross and jogged to catch up.

In the first chamber, Maxie climbed the ladder to the submarine's hatch and opened the vessel.

"Come inside. I will take you to the surface," he said, going in without looking at them.

Brendan grabbed the rungs and started to climb.

"Brendan." Steven stopped him. "Can we trust him?"

"We have nothing left to lose. And I've defeated his Pokemon, anyway."

"You defeated all his Pokemon? On your own?"

Brendan nodded and continued up the ladder. Steven joined him.

Once the three were inside the submarine, Maxie worked the controls to take them back to the surface. Maxie opened the hatch and they all climbed out.

The heat of the sun had intensified. All of the clouds had thickened, and the sky was painted a pale shade of peach.

"This is too much," Maxie said. "We can't survive in this. The temperature, it must be one hundred thirty degrees or more!" He turned to Brendan and Steven.

"Can you fix this?" he asked. Steven addressed Brendan.

"The Cave of Origin, in Sootopolis. That is where the ancient Pokemon tried to birth their reign over the planet long ago. It will have returned to the cave to finish where it left off," Steven said. He sent out Skarmory.

"I will... I will… I will… I'll go get the grunts," said Maxie, but he didn't move until Brendan and Steven had climbed onto Skarmory and began to fly away.

Brendan gripped the Skarmory during the flight to Sootopolis. The sleepy town was located along the northern end of a volcanic crater, the bottom of which was split evenly between land and sea across the center. Skarmory landed in front of the Pokemon Center, and Steven returned it.

No one stood outside. Every door, every window was closed and covered. Air conditioning units churned; besides the sounds of their fans, the town was dead silent.

Steven took Brendan across a bridge and down some stairs to a lower part of the city. Underneath the bridge, Wally, a man in his late sixties, and an eccentric younger man hid in the shade.

"Steven," the younger man said. "Your timing is impeccable. That warning you gave us, I sense it has come true. The gatekeeper says the temple has been disturbed."

"It has, Wallace. Groudon is back," Steven said. "But hope is not lost. This trainer can help us. Brendan, I would like you to meet Wallace, the Gym Leader of Sootopolis. He will guide you through the next step of your journey."

"Actually," Wallace said. "This man here, the gatekeeper to the Cave of Origin, can tell you better than I could."

"Listen closely, young man. I can't tell you what conditions are like inside that cave. No one has been allowed inside for thousands of years. You will need to pay close attention to what is inside. If anything seems dangerous, stay away from it. For all we know, there are ancient Pokemon in there that haven't been discovered. You focus on finding Groudon and stopping it. You get Groudon out of the way, then get out of the cave without looking back. Do you understand?" the older man said.

"I do," Brendan said.

"I want to help," Wally added.

"Wally, it isn't safe in there. You should wait here while I go in," Brendan insisted.

"You shouldn't try to do this alone. That isn't safe for you, either."

Brendan thought a moment.

"I guess you're right," he said at last. "Let's go."

Wallace took Brendan's Pokemon and healed them with Hyper Potions, then returned them.

The older man went to the cave's front and pushed a heavy boulder blocking the entrance. Brendan and Steven helped him roll it out of the way, unveiling the access way to the old dusty cave.

"Are you ready?" Brendan asked.

"Let's go," Wally replied.


	16. Chapter 16

The intense sunlight shining through the opening was enough to illuminate the first chamber. Several Pokemon, a Sableye and some Golbat, scurried out of the room when Brendan and Wally entered.

This first room appeared to have been deliberately constructed by the ancient people; it formed a perfectly straight walkway with flat walls and Pokemon designs carved into every surface. A few minor chips here and there, mainly where the Zubat and Golbat perched on the ceiling, were the only imperfections.

At the end of the manmade tunnel, a crumbling stone archway separated the first room from the next. Brendan and Wally proceeded to the archway. The chamber beyond was almost pitch-black.

"Magneton," Wally said. Brendan heard the sound of a Pokeball opening and electronic whizzing similar to robotic speech.

"Light the cave up with Flash, please," Wally continued.

An orb of electricity appeared in front of Wally, shining a constant white light in the cave. Wally stood slouched beside a rather large Magneton.

"Nice one," Brendan complimented.

"Thanks."

A Sableye, its gems sparkling under Magneton's light, hissed at them.

"Sableye!" Wally said.

"You want to take this one?" Brendan asked.

Wally gave Brendan a determined look then unclipped his white Pokeball from the strap going across his chest.

"Go, Gardevoir!" he said. Gardevoir came out, swaying to music only she could hear.

Sableye clawed at Gardevoir, and Gardevoir backed up just enough to evade the attack.

"Moonblast!"

Creating a blast of light brighter even than Magneton's Flash, Gardevoir drew in energy and flung the Fairy attack at Sableye. Snarling, Sableye was forced into a backwards summersault. It stayed down, watching Brendan, Wally, Gardevoir, and Magneton walk past.

The second chamber lost the evidence of design the first one bore, making a rough 'u' shape. Around the bend, in the back right corner of the shape, a slope led underground. The temperature climbed as they descended. Gardevoir sighed, so Wally returned it to its Pokeball.

More Pokemon scattered as they entered the third room. Low grunts echoed around the chamber.

"Can you tell what direction it's coming from?" Wally asked.

"No," Brendan said, trying to pick up on the origin of the sound. "But look! The path only leads to one doorway."

They squinted their eyes, looking down the path that bent slightly in a few places but was otherwise straight as a line. A dim orange light outlined another archway.

Upon reaching the next passageway, they could see a room filled with magma. The disembodied sounds grew louder, but they could not see Groudon.

Oddly, the temperature was hotter than Brendan would have expected, having twice been in close proximity to magma. Wally started to wheeze.

"Hey," Brendan said. "Why don't you hang back? It looks like you're having a hard time."

"I'm alright," Wally insisted.

"No, you're not," Brendan said. "Look at you! This isn't good for your health."

"I have to do this, Brendan."

"You don't. I can take care of this. It isn't worth hurting yourself over."

"You just don't get it."

"What's there to get?" Brendan demanded, raising his voice, his nostrils flared. "You aren't well, and these conditions aren't safe for you! It'd be dumb for you to keep going!"

"Brendan!" Wally yelled. "I've been sick since the day I was born! I never had any friends. I never left home. I never played with Pokemon. I never did anything."

Wally turned his head away. His tears dazzled under Magneton's Flash.

"All I ever had was my backyard. And when your Dad moved in to Petalburg, my parents took that away from me."

He dried his nose on his sleeve.

"And they made me scared. I was always so afraid of death. They only thing I ever prayed for was to live. Now, I'm living, Brendan." Wally turned and looked Brendan in the eyes. "Don't take that away from me."

Brendan wiped sweat off of his forehead with his fingers while Wally coughed, neither breaking their fixed glares into the other's eyes.

"Let's go," Brendan said.

They found that the next chamber, with the magma at the back, was a dead end. The ground shook gently underfoot.

"Did we take a wrong turn?" Wally wondered.

"I don't think so," Brendan said. He sent out Swampert.

"Swampert," he said. "Get as close to the lava as you can. Don't get so close that you fall in, though. If you see anything, get back here immediately."

Swampert snorted and obeyed, walking right up to the edge of the dirt and peering over into the magma.

"Fire a blast of water down into it as hard as you can," Brendan instructed.

Swampert opened its mouth and let go a powerful spray, creating a thick cloud of steam as it pierced the surface of the magma and kept going. The chamber rumbled, and waves formed in the magma. Swampert backed away slowly, then trotted back to Brendan and Wally.

"Be ready," Brendan cautioned. Wally returned Magneton, opting to rely on the glow of the magma, and sent out Gardevoir.

Primal Groudon's head sprang out of the magma, sending chunks of molten rock flying around the chamber that sizzled when they hit the solid stone. It climbed forward, balancing itself on an unseen solid ridge, so that its entire upper body was above the surface. It roared; the echo made a deafening sound. Brendan could only hear a shrill ringing in his ears. The silence emphasized the beating of his heart, the rattling of his ribcage as he wheezed in the dusty air, and the beating pulse in his temple.

He glanced at Wally. The green-haired boy was bent over in a coughing fit.

After a few seconds, Brendan's hearing returned to him.

"Wally!" he yelled. "Wally!"

"I'm alright!" Wally responded.

Groudon bashed its hand into the ceiling of the chamber, creating a rain of large rocks that fell just before the trainers. Gardevoir put up a Psychic barrier around itself, deflecting the debris. Brendan pressed his finger against the meteorite, protecting Swampert behind the brown shell.

"That's right!" Wally screamed. He reached into his breast pocket and gripped his own piece of the meteorite. Gardevoir became encased in a similar shell.

Within moments, Mega Gardevoir and Mega Swampert stood in front of Primal Groudon, the former twirling its flowing dress of skin.

"Surf, Swampert!" Brendan commanded.

Swampert pulled groundwater from the floor of the cavern and lifted it into the air, where it sizzled away.

"Brendan, it's too hot!" Wally said. "Gardevoir, use Psychic!"

Psychic waves passed through the air, already rippling from the heat, and slammed into Groudon's front. Groudon howled and stomped its foot, rising sharp blades from the ground clear up to the ceiling. Wally coughed under the falling dust, and Gardevoir was knocked backward by one of the blades. Brendan felt something trickling down his arm. Looking, he found one of the blades had sliced his forearm.

While the blades receded back into the ground, Brendan shouted his attack.

"Swampert, use Earthquake!"

Swampert crept up to the edge of the magma, standing just thirty feet from Groudon, and hammered the ground repeatedly, making Groudon fall over backward. The ancient Pokemon slipped off its perch and splashed into the magma. Swampert retreated, dodging a wave of the molten material.

"Gardevoir, get back up! Try to hit it with Psychic while it is still down!" Wally wheezed.

Gardevoir floated over to the pool of magma and fired the Psychic attack into the magma. The beams disappeared beneath the waves, and the magma started to rumble again. Groudon shot back up and blasted balls of lava around the room, striking everything. Wally hit the ground, ducking just in time to avoid being pelted. He ran his hand along his now signed hair.

"Wally!" Brendan called.

Swampert hollered painfully. A patch of skin on its back bubbled from contact with one of the lava orbs.

"Swampert! Knock it down with Earthquake again!"

Swampert galloped frantically. It flipped itself over, rubbing its back against the ground to cool its skin.

"Come on, Swampert!" Brendan urged.

Swampert stood back up, revealing a red mark where the lava had hit. It pounded the ground again, creating seismic waves that knocked Brendan and Wally over. Groudon fell, too, finding support against the back wall.

Brendan stood back up. Wally had risen, as well, and was pointing at Groudon.

"Don't stop, Gardevoir! Keep using Psychic!"

The Fairy Pokemon danced away from the magma while creating Psychic waves that engulfed Groudon. Shrieking, Groudon fell forward, its legs still in the magma but its arms on the ground. It snapped at Brendan first, then Wally, who were both just out of the monster's reach. It crawled forward, trying to catch them.

"Swampert!" Brendan cried.

Swampert ran beneath Groudon's belly, throwing its whole body into the ground to cause another Earthquake. Groudon froze, trying not to slip.

"Gardevoir, help Swampert!" Wally said.

Gardevoir joined Swampert beneath the reawakened behemoth, casting Psychic beams into the air that lifted Groudon. Swampert dove, kicking Groudon backward into the magma. Gardevoir continued the Psychic attack, holding Groudon down. Groudon wailed, flailing its limbs.

A lustrous red light shone outward from Groudon's body. The light left Groudon altogether, coalescing in the air in a spherical shape. Groudon's figure shrank, and its indentations darkened. Gardevoir and Swampert stepped back.

The light solidified as the Red Orb and fell, striking the ground in front of the magma and rolling between Wally and Brendan. Groudon stood up, having reverted to its normal form, and retreated into the tunnel it had burrowed coming from the east. Brendan listened to its rapid footsteps fade.

"We did it, Wally!" he said, returning Swampert. "Wally?"

Wally didn't respond. Brendan turned, trying to steady his pulse. Wally lied face-down on the ground, immobile. Gardevoir stood over him, weeping.

"Wally!" Brendan yelled as he ran towards the boy. He fell to his knees and picked Wally up, turning him over to see his face. A black stream of blood stained his cheek, coming from the corner of his mouth but no longer flowing. Brendan shook him.

"Wally! Wally, no!"

He pressed his fingers into Wally's neck, but felt nothing. He lied the boy back down. Wally's chest was still, and his eyes stared unwavering at the ceiling.

Brendan lowered his head onto Wally's chest and wailed. After a while, Gardevoir touched his back.

Brendan looked at the Pokemon. Gardevoir issued a melancholy hum.

Brendan returned his attention to Wally. He slipped the strap holding the Pokeballs off of Wally's body and unclipped Gardevoir's Pokeball to return it. Carrying Wally's strap across his arms, he turned away from the corpse and slumped out of the chamber, stopping only to pick up the Red Orb.

A beam of light found him. Steven was runniny towards him, carrying a flashlight.

"What happened?" he asked. "We just saw Groudon escaping."

Steven searched behind Brendan, then returned his attention to the trainer.

"Where's Wally?"

Brendan lowered his head, letting tears dot the cave floor.

"Are you sure he's gone?" Steven asked.

"I'm positive."

"Right. You should know that…" Steven's voice broke. "That Wally's dad flew in from Petalburg. He saw you two on television, and he's waiting outside the cave."

Neither of them spoke. Brendan watched the ground, and Steven rocked on his heels. Eventually, Steven continued, "We have to get moving. We don't have time to waste."

Brendan followed Steven back out of the cave, keeping his head to the ground. When he stepped back into the extreme sunlight, he had to shade his dilated eyes.

"Brendan!" Wally's dad said, coming up to him. "Thank goodness you're alright! And Wally… wait, where is Wally? Wally!"

His dad stepped into the cave, looking around.

"Where's my son?"

Brendan looked up, meeting the man's eyes. He held out Wally's strap with the Pokeballs attached.

"I'm so sorry," Brendan said.

"Where's my son? Wally! Wally! Let me in there! Wally!" Wally's father breathed heavily and started deeper into the cave. Steven and Wallace restrained him. He fought them for a few seconds, but became calm, burying his face in his palms and sobbing. The gatekeeper came and took him off their hands to the shade of the bridge.

"Take some water," Wallace said, handing Brendan and Steven each a thermos. Brendan took a swig, letting some of the cool liquid flow down his face.

"I'm afraid I've some news," Wallace said. "Though I hate to make matters worse."

"What's going on?" Steven asked, twisting the cap back on his thermos.

"While you were in the cave, I got word from Ever Grande City. It seems Team Aqua has revived Kyogre," revealed Wallace.

"Brendan, are your Pokemon still fit? I will be your partner this time. My Pokemon are weak to the Water type, but I won't let you go alone," Steven said.

"Steven, it is worse than that," Wallace interrupted. "Reportedly, they saw Groudon approaching. I've been watching my PokeNav. It appears the two are going to war."

Steven sighed.

"Brendan," he said. "It isn't humanly possible to break the two apart, not with our Pokemon. I'm going to take a leap of faith here for what may be our last hope."

Brendan wiped tears from the corners of his eyes.

"What do I have to do?" Brendan asked.

"I'll get to Ever Grande City and try to distract Kyogre and Groudon. I need you to go to Sky Pillar, where Rayquaza is rumored to rest. Can you do that?"

Brendan cleared his throat and said, "Give me the directions."


	17. Chapter 17

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays**

The waves rolled on the abandoned Route 131. Crumbling stone cliffs lined the sides. Pacifidlog Town glistened to the west, baking under the sunlight. And Wally was dead.

The image of Wally's body flashed into Brendan's mind. He shook his head, tugging on Swellow to make it land. They found a dry platform halfway down Route 131. A ruined structure, presumably Sky Pillar, rose sixty feet overhead, consisting of four stories.

Cupping his hand, Brendan scooped up water and splashed it into his face.

"Come back, Swellow," he said, returning his bird Pokemon. He looked up the face of the rotting tower, then forward to the entrance. It was an iron door, bent inward. A Banette peered at him past the twisted metal.

Brendan sent out Absol. Banette crept forward from the shadows. It peered a while longer at Brendan, and then inspected Absol. It swept a ghostly claw through Absol's leg. Brendan touched the meteorite.

Banette jumped backward as Absol Mega Evolved. Absol howled at Banette, and the ragdoll stepped backward, holding an arm towards the entrance as if to welcome Brendan. He returned Absol and climbed over the warped door into the tower.

The floors had held together surprisingly well, with only a few holes visible from the ground. A stone spiral staircase climbed the height of the building. More Banette and some Claydol watched Brendan pass by and ascend the first flight of stairs. Made of solid stone, the steps did not creak beneath his feet.

On the second floor landing, more Ghost Pokemon lingered. None of them disturbed him; each pair of eyes instead watched carefully. He kept going up the stairs.

_I should have made him stop_, Brendan thought. _Now he's gone. He's nothing more than a ghost_.

A nearby Banette kinked its neck, almost like it had heard Brendan's thinking and took offense. He glanced at the Pokemon and kept going.

Brendan made it up through the third floor and onto the fourth. Sunlight entered the building again through gaps where the ceiling had failed.

Beads of sweat dripped into his mouth, leaving a salty taste. He wiped the sweat off of his lips and kept going, stepping into the open air on the rooftop.

The cap of the Sky Pillar was barren. No green dragons slept on the unstable rock surface.

_May said she was going to Sootopolis. It could have been her. She could have gotten hurt_.

Brendan squinted into the sky. Thick clouds were starting to obscure the harsh sunlight.

"Hey!" Brendan called. Surrounded only by ocean, not even the echo of his own voice would reply.

"Now what?" he said, kicking a rock across the rooftop.

Something roared above. He looked up, spotting a wormlike creature squirming through the clouds. It turned sharply over the tower, then plummeted, aiming for the peak of the building.


	18. Chapter 18

The dragon stopped instantly five feet over the rooftop, creating a soft _whip_ sound and blowing a layer of dust backward. Brendan stepped gingerly off of the top step and onto the roof. He tested the ground with his foot, then grabbed a Pokeball.

"Rayquaza," he said. "I don't know if you can understand me, but I challenge you."

Brendan sent out Swellow.

"Don't land, Swellow," Brendan cautioned. "I don't trust the ground."

Rayquaza roared, stretching its arms and leaning forward.

"Be ready, Swellow."

Rayquaza stayed put, floating effortlessly in front of Brendan and his Pokemon. It looked into Brendan's eyes.

"Rayquaza!" he yelled.

Rayquaza drifted around the tower to Brendan's side. Brendan froze, starting to breathe faster. Rayquaza touched Brendan's shoulder with its chin and inhaled deeply through its nostrils. It grunted and came before Brendan again. Nodding, it lowered its head to the ground.

Brendan took a shy step forward. Then another. Rayquaza watched, relaxing its body. Brendan got close enough to touch the ancient Pokemon.

Rayquaza snorted and twitched its head towards its long body. Brendan looked down the length of the Pokemon. Rayquaza snorted again, repeating the motion.

Without hesitation, understanding the being's intentions, Brendan grabbed one of Rayquaza's green spines and hoisted himself onto the mighty Pokemon's back. Rayquaza lifted gently off of the roof while Brendan returned Swellow.

Suddenly, the area darkened. A lightning strike crashed in the distance. Brendan looked up, finding the sun completely obscured by ash-gray clouds. He felt a light sprinkle start.

The sky on the horizon was split in two, one half dominated by black storm clouds and the other casting brilliant sunbeams.

Rayquaza tore off towards the conflict in the east. They flew quickly; Brendan gripped harder than he thought necessary, petrified he would fall. As they neared the battle, sparks came into view.

They soared over Sootopolis City. Brendan felt an odd surge as they did, and he pulled on Rayquaza's body. Rayquaza slowed and circled.

Brendan tapped on its side, making it look backward. He pointed towards the Sootopolis crater. Rayquaza hummed curiously and landed on the rim of the crater. Rainfall had overtaken the city, reducing visibility so the city below was only a blur. Rayquaza's body glowed with energy. Brendan's skin tingled where it touched the Pokemon. He fumbled for the meteorite on his wrist, careful not to slip off of his ride. Finally finding it, Rayquaza became concealed by a brown shell. Brendan sat on its back still, getting an up-close look at its transformation.

Long, golden ribbons sprouted from the Pokemon's hard green skin, growing longer and longer. Its body segmented and spread apart, stretching the snakelike body. The spines and flat blades protruding from its body grew, and some of them changed shape. Rayquaza opened its jaws while odd growths appeared from the sides of its face. The growths reached forward, forming an arrow in front of Rayquaza's mouth. It roared, shaking its whole body, and the brown casing around it shattered.

Brendan marveled at the Mega Evolution as it took flight, continuing on its course towards the conflict. It took only a few minutes more to find the dueling Groudon and Kyogre.

Groudon had shrunken considerably since losing the power of the Red Orb. It stood isolated on a patch of land across from a large blue whale with partially transparent skin. Kyogre was considerably larger than its foe, but found itself backed against the steep cliffs of Ever Grande City.

Kyogre hissed, rushing Groudon with great waves. Groudon reached upward, breaking a hole in the thunder clouds and drawing rays of sunlight to dissolve the water. It blasted magma from its perch at Kyogre, but the sea Pokemon dove, avoiding the attack.

Rayquaza swept past Groudon, lashing the Ground type with its sharp tail. Groudon shrieked, doubling over. Rayquaza came back around and slammed head-on into Groudon. Groudon fell off of its spot of land into Kyogre's wild waves. Groudon turned gray, falling back into its deep sleep. While Groudon sank, Kyogre, resurfaced, lunging at Rayquaza. It found its target, sending the Pokemon spiraling away. Brendan fell from its back.

He screamed, grabbing hopelessly at the air. Regaining his senses, he messed around in his pocket in search of Swellow's Pokeball.

Before he found it, something slammed into him, breaking his fall and carrying him sideways. He grabbed on, realizing Rayquaza had caught him.

They were flying west, following a white foamy streak in the dark waves. Kyogre jumped from the water and crashed back down, swimming rapidly towards Sootopolis City.

Kyogre and the streak it left behind it vanished underneath the crater. Rayquaza swooped into the crater, landing in front of the Cave of Origin. Water had flooded the area. Brendan climbed down, finding it to be ankle-deep.

Rayquaza peered into the cave, then turned to Brendan.

"There's no way you're going to fit in there!" Brendan yelled through the downpour. "I'm going to have to go in alone!"

"No you're not!"

May was stood on the bridge, leaning over the handrail. She hopped over and splashed in the water by him.

"I'm going in with you," she said.

"No, May," Brendan said. "I'll do this alone."

"You don't need to! I can help!"

"No!" Brendan said adamantly. He turned away from her, kicking through the water to the entrance. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Look, Brendan, I get it. You're a lot stronger than me. But I can still help out. My team can support your team," she said.

"This isn't about that."

"Then what is it about? You don't have time for chivalry, Brendan! This is a life or death situation!"

"What? Chivalry?"

"You keep holding me back!" she said. "You let Wally fight alongside you at Mt. Pyre! Why not me?"

"May," Brendan said. "Wally's dead."

She lost her breath for a second.

"What?" she asked.

"Wally helped me go after Groudon. He died in the cave."

"Brendan… that's all the more reason to go with you, to make sure you are safe. Don't try to be chivalrous."

"This isn't about chivalry."

"Then what is it about?" she demanded.

"This is about you being safe!" he said. He looked down at the water, which was slowly climbing higher up his calves.

"I can't let anything happen to you. I would let anybody, man or woman, go in that cave before you."

"Brendan," May whispered, hardly audible over the downpour. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay. We can get through this together."

Brendan looked at her. Then, Rayquaza stole his attention. The energy passed out of Rayquaza, reverting the Mega Evolved Pokemon to its normal form. It gave Brendan a final nod and ascending, quickly disappearing behind the clouds.

Finally, Brendan continued into the cave, and May followed.

"Absol!" he said, throwing a Pokeball. "Don't let May any deeper into the cave."

"Brendan!"

Absol pressed itself against May, holding her to the wall of the cave. She fought against the Pokemon, but it wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry, May. But I won't lose you."

He turned his back to her, ignoring her pleading. He dragged his feet through the water of the first chamber into the second, where the sound of her sobs couldn't reach him.


	19. Chapter 19

The body of a drowned Sableye floated by. Golbat and Zubat clung to the ceiling. Land-dwelling Pokemon hung to the walls, trying not to fall in. Going down the slope of the u-shaped chamber, Brendan's knees were underwater. A glow from deeper in the cave lit the chambers well enough to get around.

Brendan threw a Pokeball. Swampert appeared in the waves.

"Swampert!" Brendan called. "Help me out!"

He climbed onto the Pokemon's back and let it carry him the rest of the way through the cave. They reached the chamber where he had earlier battled Groudon. It was flooded five feet or more. Wally's remains had been washed away somewhere by the waves.

Brendan spotted movement beneath the water. Something circled him and came to rest at the front end of the chamber. Brendan made Swampert swim to the platform Groudon had stood on earlier. The magma had solidified entirely, and this platform was the only land not submerged.

"Manectric!" he yelled, sending out his electric Pokemon onto the platform but staying on Swampert's back in the water.

The glowing increased, clearly coming from under the water. The bright outline of Primal Kyogre's body became visible. Kyogre splashed out of the water, further rocking the waves, giving off an intimidating shriek. Black clouds formed within the cave, sparking with energy.

"Thunder!" Brendan ordered. Manectric howled and pulled on the clouds, swirling the energy around and dropping a powerful electric bolt down on Kyogre. The Water type squealed and dove. It resurfaced ten feet away.

"That's good, Manectric!" Brendan said. "Just keep doing that! No matter what, don't stop attacking with Thunder!"

Manectric listened, drawing off of the clouds again and attacking Kyogre. Kyogre dodged, swimming to the side. Then, it came at Brendan.

Swampert rolled, taking Brendan underwater momentarily. Kyogre swiped the side of Brendan's Pokemon, but did not catch it. Brendan blew water out of his nose and looked for Kyogre.

The room lit up from another Thunder. Kyogre roared behind Brendan. Swampert turned around so that he and Brendan were facing the opponent. Kyogre slapped the surface of the water with a long fin, sending a wave crashing over the platform. Manectric held its ground, letting the water flow over itself and countering with Thunder again. The bolt hit the mark, sending Kyogre under once more.

The walls of the cavern fell, and Brendan found himself closer to the cavern's ceiling. He realized, in reality, he had risen. Kyogre erupted from the water from beneath, lifting Swampert and its passenger. The Pokemon leapt forward, smacking the pair into the ceiling. Brendan's side hit the rock, stopping his head from making contact. He fell, slapping the water. Head spinning, he cringed, breathing in water, his shoulder throbbing. Swampert found him and lifted him out of the water.

Brendan coughed the liquid out of his lungs. Swampert growled loudly.

Another crack of Thunder. More splashing. Brendan was in the air again.

This time, Swampert jumped. Kyogre crashed into the ceiling alone, then dove under the water. Brendan nearly slipped off of his Pokemon's back. He found a fin and held on tight.

Kyogre came back around while Manectric hit again with Thunder. The powerful ancient slowed, squinting its eyes. Apparently pained, it submerged yet again.

Brendan found the meteorite on his bracelet and touched it, activating Swampert's Mega Evolution. He fell off its back while the shell hid the Pokemon. Brendan swam to the platform and stood beside Manectric.

Kyogre reappeared, sideswiping Swampert while Swampert emerged from its shell. Swampert hammered Kyogre with a muscly arm, and they both fell beneath the waves. Manectric fired a Thunder into the water, electrifying the entire chamber.

Swampert climbed out first, joining Brendan on the platform. Kyogre rose next, creating waves that flooded the platform and swept the exhausted Brendan off of his feet. Swampert chased him down, grabbing his ankle in its mouth.

Brendan pulled himself closer to Swampert. The Pokemon had accidentally bit too hard. Blood stained the blue waters.

The glowing Kyogre attacked again, belly flopping directly in front of Brendan and Swampert. The resulting wave carried them to the back of the chamber, thrusting them against the wall. Brendan let go of Swampert and hit the wall with his hands, protecting the rest of his body from the impact. Swampert panted, waiting for Brendan to take his grip again.

When Brendan was ready, Swampert swam quickly, keeping its head under the water. Brendan saw his Pokemon's head dart to the right. Kyogre came towards them from underwater, and Swampert turned sharply, dodging.

Another Thunder fell as Kyogre emerged. Kyogre left the water and came down on the platform. It flopped around, firing watery sprays from its mouth at Manectric.

"Help him!" Brendan urged. Swampert rushed to the platform, joining the other two Pokemon on the land. It dropped Brendan carelessly onto the ground, where the trainer rolled almost back into the water. Swampert blocked the sprays with its body while Manectric steadied itself and launched two more Thunder attacks. Kyogre shrieked, glowing even brighter. A blue light lifted from the Pokemon and hardened, taking the shape of the Blue Orb. The Blue Orb fell to the ground on the platform. Kyogre, no longer in its glowing Primal Reversion, slid off of the platform into the water in the now pitch-black chamber.

Brendan felt a furry face against his hand. He scratched Manetric's static-charged head, and the Pokemon nudged him. Brendan felt for its jaws and took the Blue Orb from the Electric dog.

Brendan felt the canine's ears perk. Suddenly, the chamber was bright again, illuminated by a Thunder. The lightning found the blue whale, forcing it under the water. Powerful waves surged over the platform.

Something splashed in the water near the land. Manectric used Thunder again, showing Swampert as the culprit. Swampert swam underwater, and the chamber was dark again.

Brendan waited for five minutes. Nothing came up out of the water. Manectric lit the chamber with Thunder several times, confirming the two were alone on the surface still.

A heavy figure hit the platform. Manectric attacked it. Kyogre crawled towards them, crying from the lighting strike. Manectric halted it with a final Thunder. Kyogre's body turned gray as the light from Manectric's attack dimmed.

Behind them, a panting Swampert emerged, pounding its fists on the wet platform triumphantly. Manectric lit the chamber again, showing Kyogre resting dormant on the platform. Brendan returned the Electric Pokemon.

"Swampert," he said, breathing heavily. "Do you think you can find your way out of here in the dark?"

Swampert stood beside Brendan. Brendan slipped the Blue Orb into his bag with the Red Orb, feeling the soggy pages of ruined books. He closed up the sack.

He felt energy returning to his body, and he knew that Swampert had left its Mega Evolution. Brendan reached for the Pokemon, found its back, and climbed aboard. Swampert moved slowly, falling off of the platform and into the water. It swam carefully through the chamber, hitting the walls a few times.

Shortly, the light at the entrance came into sight, and Brendan was blind no more. His eyes adjusted to the light, and he could see the rainfall had ceased. In the first room of the cave, he was able to dismount Swampert, return the Pokemon, and walk the rest of the way through several inches of water.

A sizeable crowd cheered as he stepped out of the cave. The sunlight was beautiful, not too bright, and not too dim. The clouds vanished like they were never there in the first place.

Steven Stone took Brendan's arms and shook him.

"Is Kyogre taken care of?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes," Brendan verified.

Steven hugged Brendan with one arm, standing by his side and lifting one of Brendan's arms into the air.

"He did it! The crazy kid did it!"

The town cheered again. Brendan had to squint slightly in the light to see everyone had left their homes and now stood around the crater's steps, looking down at the Cave of Origin. Wallace was nearby, along with May and Absol.

Brendan coughed up more water.

"Brendan," Steven said. "How do you feel?"

"A little beat up, to be honest," Brendan said, massaging his shoulder. "But I'll live."

"Atta boy! Come here," Steven said, pulling Brendan towards Wallace.

"Young man," Wallace said, taking Brendan's hand and shaking it firmly. "You've rescued my small town. And, more importantly, all of Hoenn, and perhaps the world! We are all in your debt. Words cannot express my—our—gratitude."

"Thank you," Brendan said.

"No, thank you!" Steven said, shaking him again.

"Watch the shoulder, would you?" Brendan said, wincing and laughing at the same time.

"We'll get you looked at," Steven said.

May stepped forward. Her drenched clothes clung to her delicate figure, emphasizing her curves, her slightly round stomach, her slender arms.

"It can wait," Steven said, grabbing Wallace and taking him away. The townspeople had begun to return to their homes, likely to call family and let them know they were safe. Brendan and May were alone.

"So, Brendan," May said. "You've saved the world?"

"I guess," Brendan said, blushing.

"Well," she continued. "I'm glad you're safe, Brendan. You had me worried there. But… I guess you didn't need me, after all."

"Sorry for using my Pokemon on you."

"It's okay. Thanks for looking out for me."

"Thanks for looking out for me, too."

May looked away, trying to hide a smirk. She straightened her face and looked at Brendan again.

"I should be going," she said. "My dad is going to be worried sick. I'll let your parents know that you are alright. You just keep doing what you need to do, Brendan."

"Alright," he said.

May turned around and sent out Pelipper. Brendan grabbed her wrist.

"Brendan, what are you…"

He silenced her, pulling her face next to his and softly kissing her lips. For a moment, he stopped aching, and his chest felt airy and warm. He put his hand on her back and held her close.

When he let go, May stepped backward awkwardly, her cheeks scarlet. She met his eyes.

"I'll see you later, Newcomer!" she said, climbing on to Pelipper. "Don't think you can distract me with moves like that. I've got my eyes on you."

"Like what you see?"

"Oh, hush! Later, Newcomer!"

She didn't fly away.

"But um… it won't work but… you could always try to distract me again."

Brendan's cheeks were hot. May's Pelipper took flight. Brendan watched them cross the sky, longing to return to Littleroot Town, himself.

"Well, I guess we should be moving on," Steven said, approaching Brendan once again. "After a doctor checks you out."

Brendan followed Steven up the steps to find medical treatment. A couple of police officers with suspects in custody met them at the top.

"Steven, can you confirm that these are Archie and Maxie of Team Aqua and Team Magma?" one of the officers asked.

Steven eyed the sorry-looking masterminds.

"What did you think you would accomplish?" Steven asked furiously.

"I just wanted to help the human race move forward!" Maxie insisted.

"By wiping everything else out?"

"I didn't think it was that important. I didn't realize how much I would hurt the planet."

"What's your excuse, Archie?" Steven asked.

"I ain't got no excuse. I thought I could fix things by giving all the land back to the Pokemon, but that leaves no room for us," Archie admitted.

"How could you not tell what you were doing? How did you not see the balance between humans and Pokemon? We share the planet. That means you can't just take everything and give it to one side or the other," Brendan added.

"You've got the right people, officers," Steven said, diverting his attention while the police carried the suspects away.

Remembering his Pokemon, Brendan looked around for Absol. The Dark type stood on one of the crater's steps. It looked backward at Brendan, then kept going, leaping its way up to the top of the crater and over the side.

"Where's it going?" Wallace asked, catching up to Steven and Brendan.

"I don't know," Brendan said. "That's weird. I'll have to find out."

"I'm sure you'll find it. But that reminds me. Where are you headed next, Brendan?" Steven asked.

Brendan knew exactly his next step.


	20. Chapter 20

"Come back, Whiscash!" Wallace said. "Go, Milotic!"

The gorgeous Water serpent dove into the Sootopolis Gym's pool.

"Thunderbolt, Manectric!" Brendan screamed.

Wallace's Pokemon didn't stand a chance. The lightning pierced its body and left it unconscious at the bottom of the pool.

The sliding floor sealed the pool shut after Wallace returned his Pokemon. Brendan petted Manectric and called it back, as well. Wallace congratulated Brendan and gave him the Rain Badge. Brendan pinned it alongside the seven others on his shirt.

Brendan left the gym and stood on the moist ground of Sootopolis City. Residents cleaned their yards after the previous day's flooding, which had largely receded back into the ocean.

He pulled out all six of his Pokeballs, one of them empty, and looked over the east side of the crater, where Absol had disappeared, where Groudon and Kyogre had fought, and where the Champion awaited at Ever Grande City. A thin line in the sky, faintly green, soared past the sun. Brendan heard a roar from that direction and watched the line shrink away to the south, towards Sky Pillar.

He tucked away all but Swellow's Pokeball and flew home to Littleroot Town. His parents waited anxiously for him. The whole town welcomed him back. May watched him from her bedroom window.

Brendan stayed with his parents for a week in the quiet, peaceful southwest Hoenn community. They talked about a lot of things, mostly his adventure. His mother cried. His father pat him on the back.

Prof. Birch stopped by, as did May, and Brendan thoroughly enjoyed their company.

His parents only reluctantly let him leave.

"Just stay a few more nights, sweetie," his mother begged.

"I can't, Mom. My work's not finished."

"You've saved everybody. What more could you possibly need to do?"

Brendan kissed her forehead and took out a Pokeball.

"I've got to take on the Hoenn Pokemon League."


	21. The Legacy Begins

ONE YEAR AFTER THE RESSURECTIONS OF KYOGRE AND GROUDON

Cheyanne fell off of the helicopter, scraping her knees on the thick layer of twigs coating the forest's floor. She held her baby, bundled tightly, close to her chest. While the men on the helicopter conversed, she took off running.

She could hear the men screaming behind her. Heavy footsteps crushed twigs and leaves faster than she could run. Panicking, she made a bend around a large tree, trying to lose her follower.

In a rotting log, a group of orange apelike Pokemon huddled together, disturbed by the commotion. She heard her pursuer drawing near.

"I love you, baby," she whispered, pecking the infant's cheek and setting the bundle in the log amongst the unfamiliar Pokemon. They nodded at her and covered up the child. She kept running.

Yards away from the log, the man with long, pale-green hair caught her. She struggled against him, clawing at his face. She found an eye and gouged at it. He screamed, releasing her to cover his wound.

"Get back here!" he demanded, half-blind but determined. He caught her by the arm and twisted her back around.

"Where's the baby?" he asked.

"I won't tell!" she said.

"So be it!"

The man unsheathed a long knife and held it to her throat.

"You'll never find him!" Cheyanne said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I will find him. Nothing will stop me from fulfilling the prophecy!"

The blade slid deep through her throat. Her blood spilled over the man's hand. He dropped her slumping body on the ground.

Another man caught up to him, holding out a cane.

"Mind your arm, sir. You wouldn't want to cause any further damage," the new arrival said.

"The damage is inevitable," the first man replied. He crunched through a pile of leaves and looked around.

"Get more people here, quickly. She's hidden the child. We must find it alive," he said.

"Right away, sir."

The second man rushed back to the helicopter while the first covered his eye again, feeling the pain now that the adrenaline had worn off.

**Be sure to read the sequel, ****_Victory Road_****. For details, see my profile.**


End file.
